Love Struckk
by suchawolfgirl
Summary: Keller and Rashel have been adopted by the Matthews family and forced to got to school. Rashel falls for Quinn, and he loves her back. But there's just one problem. Megan - Quinn's girlfriend. She will stop at nothing to keep Quinn to herself. 1st FF
1. Isn't school the best!

**Quinn and Rashel Fan Fiction: 'Love Struck'**

**Breif Summary****: Twins Keller and Rashel are new at school. Rashel falls for Quinn and it's clear that he has fallen for her too. But there's just one problem. Megan; Quinn's girlfriend. She will stop at nothing to keep Quinn all to herself. **

**(Rubbish summary...better story - i hope)  
**

**

* * *

**

**BTW! YES! Keller and Rashel are twins. Go to L.J smiths website. I was so shocked when i read it...**

**Some of my favurite in here but are a bit jumbled up. Oh and there aren't witches, shifters wolves or vamps in this ...that i know of...  
**

**Okay this is my very first fan fiction story, so don't be mean! If you are, Rashel will have to come and kick your ass!**

** The idea popped into my head so i thought i'd right it down. If you guys thinks its good, then i'll post more! **

**Disclaimer? I'd love to own the Night World series...but i really don't. all rights blah blah blah to L.J Smith. **

**Now on with my sorry.... :s  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's day one, new school, new house, new parents.

Our new _father_, Ewan, drove us to the dreaded school building.

He and his wife Jackie had been trying for children for about 5 years, but they had been unsuccessful to say the least. So they looked into adoption.

To cut a long story short, they adopted me and my sister, 17 year old teens and some other little kids; three year old Philip, ten year old Mary-Lynnette, Twelve year old Blaise and 18 year old Morgead.

Their house was huge, so we all felt nice and cosy not cramped. Jackie was born to be a mother; it's a tragedy that she can't have her own children. How she can handle all of us and our madness I'll never know.

We'd been living with them since for about a year, so we had been used to our 'parents' and brothers and sisters.

First day at school: _Joy oh Joy_. Ewan had insisted that he'd drive us. He saw that we were half dead when we were eating our breakfast. Keller's face was practically in the cereal. Why the hell did we have to wake up so bloody early?

I'd made a couple rules in my head to do with school:

1) Don't make friends.

2) Don't get upset.

3)Stay with Keller at all costs.

"Here we are kids." Ewan said a bit over enthusiastically. He leant over to look at the two of us asleep in the back seats.

"KELLER! RASHEL!" He screamed.

I woke up in a start, confused my brain - wasn't with me. "Eh..who died?!"

"Peas…" Keller mumbled. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she woke herself up by slapping her cheek. "Ugh…Heh?"

Ewan stared at us in worry for a split second then shook it off. "O…kay?" Ewan said. "We're here now. I got some rules for you." He cleared his throat before speaking. _Here we go…_

"Okay. 1) Don't beat anyone up - I'm looking at you Rashel and 2) don't punch a teacher – I know that's your style Keller, but please, not at school."

"Is that all?" Keller croaked

"Yes Keller, that's all."

"Good. Where is Morgead?" She said looking around the car.

"He said he'd make his own way…" I knew what he was thinking; _Morgead and that damn bike._ They are practically married.

Before we left the car we gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed. Being a father seemed to please him.

"Aww you girls are getting all soft on me." His grin was priceless. We weren't at the stage of calling him 'Dad' yet, but we were getting there.

"Hell no!" I stuck out my tongue.

He laughed…loud. "Well have a good day!" And off he went.

***

Keller and I linked arms as we walked the school halls. Why are there so many freaking people in my way all the bloody time? 'I'M WALKIN' HERE!' Jeez.

Keller kicked some guy at the back of his legs who was walking at _SNAIL_ speed in front of us. He turned around in astonishment. His face was priceless.

"OW." He said. Then he smiled when he looked at Keller. _Weirdo_.

"Well walk faster next time!" I snapped. I pulled Keller along. _Why was she feeling suddenly so heavy? _ I looked over at Keller. She'd melted in my arms. I was literally dragging her.

"Err. Keller?"

"Yum…" She was still staring behind her at 'snail boy'.

"I'm sorry?"

"No! I mean JACKASS!"

"Sure. You did." I said raising my eyebrows.

We went to the reception were we got a map of the school, locker numbers and out time tables.

Some bell thing went off, that was overly loud. All the kids in my way scurried off into class.

We stood outside our classroom where the teacher was trying to bring the students to order.

"…as we walk into the gate of hell…" Keller muttered.

"Got that right." I agreed as we both pushed the door open to our class.

***

"Could you been _QUIET_? I want to call the register!" He commanded. "For Christ's sake." He mumbled to himself as he shuffled the papers in front of him.

A hush went over the class as they stared at us as we walked in. The teacher looked up obviously surprised at how quickly they shut up. When he saw the cause of the silence he smiled at us. "Oh. Hi girls! You must be Rashel and…Raksha Matthews?"

We nodded.

"Class, these are your new class members; Rashel and Raks-."

"Its just Keller." She butted in.

The teacher looked embarrassed at the interruption. "Oh…Pretty." He turned to the class. "Well greet them then!"

There were a lot of unorganized hello's, yo's, hi's and hiya's shouted at us from every corner of the room. I hated this class already.

"Okay, well let's get you seated then." He looked around class room. "Err...Rashel, you could sit next to John over there in the second row. Keller...is it? Yeah. You could sit behind Galen in the fourth row."

I looked over at who Keller was meant to sit behind. It was snail boy. Her legs seemed to have turned to jelly and she sank into her chair.

I walked over to see the boy 'John' looking at me up and down chewing on his pen lip.

As I sat down when he leaned over to me to say; "My name's actually Quinn."

"Okay?" I said as I rolled my eyes. "And I actually don't are."

The teacher started the register.

* * *

Well...that wasn't so bad. So tell me that you think! What should i put in or take out? Should i bother continuing this story? PLEASE R&R. MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**You know you want to press that Review button! **


	2. Worst Bitch?

**Guess who is back? Its ME! I hope you liked the last chapter. Not very interesting was it... But i'm gonna make it more juicy. Promise. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**No****..i don't know the night world series....or the characters...or anything really..  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2**

Lunch time! Thank _God_. I knew there was a reason why I didn't like school. All those ridiculously long lessons, boring teachers rambling about something you don't really care about.

Spanish class with Miss Fernandez was so dull. I was practically falling asleep on the guy sitting next to me. Not that he complained.

I broke rule one ...sort of, after English with Miss Pixie. _What kind of name is that?_ So this girl, I think her name was Poppy, just started randomly talking to me. I tried my best to ignore her. But damn that girl can talk. I kept zoning in and out of what she was saying.

When English class was over I ran as fast as I could to get away from her. But when I turned the corner, there she was with some other girl. She was standing there as if she was waiting for me.

"OMG! Rashel! There you are! I was waiting for you."

"Well...I'm here now." I smiled awkwardly.

The other girl was standing around twiddling her thumbs. She nudged Poppy.

"Oh! Sorry! Rashel, this is my friend Maggie. Maggie this is Rashel."

She smiled, I nodded.

We walked to the lunch hall. I could see Keller sitting with that snail of a walker Galen. She saw me and made a motion to tell me to 'get my ass over here'.

I sat down. I looked at her face. It was all flushed. Her cheeks were burning, her eyes sparkling. I knew the look. She'd just beaten someone up. Oh jeez. "What did you do?" I sighed.

"ME! What?" She looked around as if butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Keller! You slapped the teacher man." Galen shook his head. He looked as if he had been trying to get her to understand how wrong what she did was.

"I had to bail her out!" He said to me.

"The man was going to give us homework!" She shouted punching the table, making the food in front of her jump.

"He said you didn't have to do it!" Galen shouted. He slapped his forehead.

"Seriously? I think I missed that bit." Keller looked into space thoughtfully.

"You think?" Galen rolled his eyes.

A boy in the corner (Delos I think) sitting by Maggie covered his mouth to hide the laughs. Keller snapped out of her daze to glare at him. _Uh-oh_...

"Oh…you think I'm funny huh?" She made a mocking chuckle. "Yeah. Funny girl I am."

She picked her fork up and pointed at him. "Oh yeah. It will be well funny when I _stab_ you with my fork."

The boy shut up. If looks could kill, well he would have died a long, slow painful death.

Galen put his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled to show she was calm. She readjusted her self in her seat. Everyone was pretty much silent after that.

Then John or 'Quinn' came over to our table with some girl on his arm. She was walking like the was she god damn Queen.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"What?" I whispered.

"That's Megan Owens. I hate her _so_ much."

"Why?"

"Oh...you'll see." She said like it was a 100% guarantee. "Trust me."

"OMG! New people!" The girl shrieked.

I hated her already. Why is everyone in this school so…so…happy! Lord _save_ me now.

"Lemmie look at you!" We weren't aliens? Why the hell does she need to look at us? She was clapping her hands like a seal so frantically.

She split from Quinn and ran over to Keller. The look didn't last long; apparently she could see that my sister wasn't in the mood for her. She bounded over to me. She did a double take at me. I didn't care for the way she looked at me.

She started to laugh. She better not be laughing at _me_.

"What?" I snapped.

"I'm…sorry." Her laughing was getting hysterical. "But that scarf around your head… it makes you look like a…well like a NINJA."

"And your point is?"

She stopped laughing. She was deadly serious this time she spoke to me. "Well, that's not how we dress here." She looked at me like I should care.

"And your point is?"

"Just take that damn _thing_ off your head. You're embarrassing me."

"So?"

"_Excuse_ me." Obviously this girl wasn't familiar with the word 'so'. "How dare you?" She looked me up and down nastily. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

I stood up from my seat. The cafeteria went quiet. I heard 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as I got up and looked her square in the face.

"Obviously you don't know who _you_ are dealing with." I said as menacingly as my body would let me.

"Yeah you tell her Shell!" I heard Keller chime in.

She didn't know what to do. So the idiot that she is, stamped on my foot. It didn't hurt. But it was the thought that counted.

"Aww Hell no!" I said as I pushed her back. Keller got up and was about to run to my side, but Galen pushed her back down.

I pushed her so hard she stumbled to the ground. Quinn ran to help her. She grabbed his neck as he pulled her up. She kissed his cheek like I was meant to be jealous. Then she smiled at me.

I felt a strong urge to punch that smile through her face with my fist. I raised my hands when some strong hands grabbed them.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. C'mon now Shell" I looked up. There was Morgead with some girl. He'd grabbed my waist then flipped me over his shoulder, moving me away from everyone on my table.

"MORGEAD!" I yelled. I wriggled around the best i could. HIs shoulder was so hard, from all those push ups he did. His grip was so tight I couldn't breathe properly.

"Calm down." I stopped struggling. He dropped me.

"Whatever _Morgy_!" I said before I stormed out of the room irritated.

I got about half the way down the hall before I heard my name being shouted.

"RASHEL WAIT!"

I turned around slowly.

"What do you want _Quinn_?"

* * *

Omg..What does Quinn want? I don't evn know and i'm the one writing it. O.o Oh well. What do you guys think? LEMMIE KNOW! PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN YA.

**The review button is calling you...do what it says...press it! **


	3. What do you want?

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR YOU ALL. **

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MA STORY. (Special recognition in the next chapter!)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: **

**Megan: Supp Sienna.**

**Me: Yo! Megan.**

**Megan: Guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Megan: You don't own Night world. **

**Me: …*gasps* WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! *runs off crying***

**Megan: Why do I have that affect on people…**

**

* * *

**

**I was planning of posting this yesterday because it's so short…but Fan fiction decided today was not the day. **

**So here is Chapter 3…not much to it, just an itsy bitsy convo between Rashel and Quinn. I had to finish off the last chapter. It's pointless (I KNOW), but it's gotta be here. So…READ IT!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3 – What do you want?**

"I just wanted to say sorry for what Megan did…" He trailed off. "It was uncool."

"Okay." I turned back and continued walking. He grabbed my arm and swung me back to face him.

"No seriously." He looked deeply into my eyes. "I'm sorry."

I nodded my head slowly. "Yes seriously…O-K."

I went to turn around again, but he raised his hand, so I stopped myself. "What now?" I sighed.

"So we're okay right?" I don't really know you to think that but okay? I thought.

"Err…Yeah sure. I guess."

"Okay cool." He smiled. His face lighted up when he smiled. Not to mention it…he wasn't that bad to look at in a weird way. He's eyes were so black and mysterious, he had a strong manly jaw, I half smiled. _What the hell?_

"So, was that your boyfriend with my sister?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That guy that carried you just now. He was with my sister…Jezebel." He spoke like I knew who she was or if I even cared. Wait what was that about Morgead?

"Who? Morgead!" I shouted in disgust. "God NO! He's my…brother."

"Oh…" His face looked relieved. He took a deep breathe in, apprehensive about my answer. "So you got a boyfriend then?"

"Err…No." _Why do you need to know?_ Was what I really though like saying.

"Hmm." He looked down. I could have sworn he was smiling. We were quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

I looked around uncomfortably. "So…is question time over now?"

"Yeah…"

He started smiling again. "Err. You should get back to Megan now right?" I suggested.

"You're a very interesting person Rashel." He said, not listening to my previous question.

"Thanks? I guess…" I said uncertain.

He mumbled something under his breathe before he walked off. He walked off! _Jerk_.

"Okay." I said to no one. I looked around feeling like an idiot.

* * *

**If you hated Megan…just wait till you read the next chapter. I've posted it BUT before you think of pressing that next chapter button - STOP! You see that button that says 'REVIEW' – DO WHAT IT SAYS - REVIEW MA STORY. **

**

* * *

  
**

**I know that there wasn't much in this chapter…but just let me know things that you would like to see in upcoming chapters.**


	4. I Just Stopped Loving You

**Thank you guys so, so much for reviewing ma story! It gave me the inspiration to continue this story. So…if you want me to update…REVIEW!**

**Special thanks to: Sweetgalsab **_(Best mate), _**Midnight's Maiden62 **_(READ HER STORIES - awesomness)__**, **_**Ashredfern414 **_(READ HER STORIES!)_, **littledhampir13, The Goddess Union **_**(**__Nice name. I want to join!)_ **, opaque prism and Midnight's Wolf! – You guys are so awesome! KISSES ALL ROUND!**

**If you want recognition like them – THEN REVIEW MA STORY! – It's not a threat I promise… ¬_¬**

**

* * *

**

**Note for Chapter: I put in some Chemistry (so you're learning while enjoying the story) I was actually doing my chemistry h/w while writing. **

**I MULTI TASK BECAUSE I CAN!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Keller: Sienna…?**

**Me: What?**

**Keller: You don't own Night World. **

**Me: DAMN IT! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Guess what? The bitch is back. **

**Chapter 4 – I just stopped loving you.**

(Quinn's POV)

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut the hell up woman. You talk so much crap! _I kept thinking as Megan rambled on about something.

I was falling asleep on my folder sitting in front of me on the table. Just get this day over and done with _please_.

"Quinn!" Megan attempted to shake my arm.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"I swear you are always getting on my nerves."

"Huh?" _Right back atcha babe._

"You never listen to me."

"What? Yes I do!" I lied.

"So…what I was I just saying now?" She raised an eyebrow. _Damn, crap…I don't know._

"Err…you were saying something about your…hair." I made the sentence sound more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm. Okay." _Phew_. "Anyway so I was looking in the..." I switched off after that, now, back to my nap.

I was in mid snooze when I heard a loud banging and crashing noise. I looked up eyes half open to se Poppy burst into the room all flustered for almost being late for class registration, even though she was about 15 minutes early. She was panting, and lugged her baggage into class. Hair was stuck to her face because of the sweat.

_What did she do, run here? I'm sure she lives far away…?_ She bumped into Megan's table. She muttered a sorry before walking around it.

"Poppy?" Megan called. She stopped walking, and braced herself for an insult. "You don't sweat much for a fat girl, do you?"

"Megan!" I snapped. Poppy's mouth dropped as she stared at her body. She gasped as she burst into tears and ran to her seat bumping into people and knocking chairs over.

"What is she's like an 8 or something?" She smiled and looked at me like she'd not made someone cry. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Poppy's _tiny_. Like a freaking pixie!

I stared at her like she was mad. "What?" She snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?" I shouted. She leaned back away from my raised voice. I may have scared her. "You are such a bitch!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" She shrugged.

"Wh-!"

"Excuse me…that's my seat." Rashel said in front of Megan.

"I'm sitting here." Megan snapped. She looked back at me to look at me as if we were in mid conversation.

"Yeah? Well you need to move. Like now." Rashel said with a smile.

"Don't they have manners where you come from? Or is nastiness just natural." She said under her breathe.

"Oh no… sarcasm is another service I offer. Now get up." She said.

In a huff Megan got up from her seat. She grabbed her bag and stormed off towards the door to exit.

Rashel sat down and shouted back at Megan. "Thanks for keeping the seat warm for me!"

I covered my mouth to stop me from bursting into laughter. Megan turned and gave her a dirty look back.

_What to say? What to say?_

"Hi." I said finally to Rashel.

"Hi." She said as she opened her folder and took out some sheets.

She went back into her bag and started rummaging around for something. Frustrated she couldn't find it, she turned her bag upside down making everything in it fall out. She got down to the ground and moved through the things on the floor so violently scattering paper all around her.

"Where the hell is it!" She groaned and cursed in irritation. All her black hair fell into her face. She blew it repeatedly went it got in the way when she gave up she repacked her things and sat down in a huff. She readjusted her purple head band so that it was place on top of her head. She sat down facing forward calculating something in her head. Then she turned to me.

"Pen?" She sighed.

"Pardon?" I pretended I wasn't listening.

"I need a pen. You got one or not?" All _that_ for a pen…

"Yeah." I chucked her a pen that was lying on my desk.

"Thanks." She stared at the paper for about 3 seconds, and then looked to the side of me. I was waiting for her but she didn't call me. Then another minute of staring at the paper she turned to me. _Does she have that much pride? _

"Quinn?"

"Yes."

"Help?" She looked at me really…like she _needed_ me… "Please?" Her eyes made me feel all warm inside - Like puppy dog eyes.

"Subject?" I said coolly.

"Chemistry….?"

"Ah...My favourite subject!" I lied, it was actually English - poems and all that jazz.

I got up and kneeled by her table looking at her work. She was doing a work sheet about ionic compounds forming equations and balancing them.

"So, now what?" She asked.

"Well. Magnesium is in group 2, so then it needs to lose 2 electrons. Right?"

"Yeah…" She said unsure.

"And oxygen is in group 6, so it needs to gain 2 electrons. So now they each have a full outer shell."

"Oh!" She said. "So its Magnesium Oxide right?" Finally she got it. Then she stared at the paper again. "How would I draw that…?"

She started scribbling nonsense on her page. I looked at it closer. _What? That didn't even make sense._

"No! Gimmie the pen!" I said.

I reached over and brushed her hand as I took the pen. Her hand was so soft and delicate. I fumbled with the pen in my hand and it fell and rolled along the ground. I went down to pick it up, not realising Rashel get down a few seconds after me. Our heads collided as I grabbed the pen and whipped my head up sharply which meshed with her nose.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her nose.

"Ah!" I yelled. I can't believe I broke her nose. "I am so sorry!" I said. I was waving my hands about, not knowing whether to touch her or not.

"Don't worry it's not broken. What is your head made of in there? Wood? Iron!"

I laughed. "No, no." I grabbed her hand and held it away from her face "Let me look at it." I looked over at her nose.

"Quinn I said I wasn't broken!" She protested.

I looked over her face. Checking her perfectly fine nose I looked over to the rest of her face, her emerald eyes where so enchanting and mesmerising. I was starting so intently I'd forgotten myself. I breathed in and out, when my breath reached her she snapped out of a dazed.

"Ugh…your breath smells so bad I'm looking forward to you farting" She said finally.

I leaned back whilst covering my mouth at the same time she did to her own. "Omg. I'm so sorry. It was a joke." I could see she wanted to burst out laughing at my reaction.

"It's fine. I'll just go to the bathroom and find some toothpaste. Or just sit on the toilet and cry." I joked. I made my face look like I was hurt.

She took her hand away from her mouth. "You're going to the toilet? Don't forget to wipe your mouth!"

"What?" I said. That insult was…I didn't get it.

She opened her mouth but a squeak came out. She motioned to her mouth. "I'm sorry. They just keep coming to me."

I stood up and walked to the door.

"Sorry, Quinn. I didn't mean it!" She shouted urgently. I think she thought I was offened by it.

I leaned over in her direction. "Scientists have yet to invent an instrument capable of measuring how little interest I have in you or your conversation." I said back to her as I walked out of the room.

I heard her laugh really loud at that. "Touché." I heard her say.

As I walked out I saw Maggie, Delos and Megan having a screaming match.

"GET OFF ME!" Maggie was screaming in as Megan was pulling at her hair.

"NO you _BITCH_!" Megan screeched back, clawing at Maggie's face. Delos was trying to pull Megan off of her. She managed so slap Maggie's face and grabbed onto her hair again. With a good grip on her head, Megan smashed it down to the ground. Maggie screamed in pain, blood spurted on the ground as well as tears pouring from her eyes. Megan started laughing hysterically as she did it.

Delos in such a rage was successful at pulling her away from his girlfriend. Delos fell backwards against the wall with Megan wrapped up in his arms.

Maggie fell to the ground. I dived in to save her from hurting her self. She grabbed me and started to cry. The blood on the side of her face stained my shirt. I could see bloodstains on her scalp and on strands of her hair.

"Shh. Don't worry, you're okay." I said as soothing as I could.

Delos flipped Megan over and shoved her against the wall. She groaned as her back bumped against the wall. He put his hands around her neck. His eyes to black with revenge and anger, he tightened his grip. She started to squirm trying to pry off Delos's strong arms.

"Don't ever touch her like that AGAIN." He spat.

"A…" Megan squeaked breathless.

Delos was actually going to kill her. I let go of Maggie and darted over to Delos. "Don't it's not worth it." He looked at me, then back at Maggie. She had slid to the ground clutching her chest and crying so heavily. Blood was dripping from her forehead, cheek and nose. "Maggie needs you now."

Nodding, he dropped Megan, and ran over to Maggie.

"Delos…" Maggie croaked as she reached out to him weakly on the floor. "It hurts…" When he wrapped his arms around her, she burst into uncontrollable tears.

He lifted her up and carried her to the nurse's office. He glared at me when he past me before saying: "Nice girlfriend you got there."

When they were out of ear shot Megan spoke. "Thank you…" She said rubbing her neck. She lifted her hands to me, as if she was going to hug me. I stepped back rejecting her.

"I didn't do that for you. I just didn't want to see my friend but in prison for murder."

She readjusted her dress. She didn't even look fazed by what just happened.

"Why are you so nasty and antisocial?" I said. I couldn't believe I was still with this girl.

"I'm not anti-social, I just don't like her" She said like it was normal.

"Why what did she do to you?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"She must have done something?" I said holding back from screaming bloody mary at her.. "Actually I don't care. She probably did nothing. You lashed out for no reason." I concluded.

"You don't know ANYTHING!" She yelled.

"And I don't care anymore. I'm not you toy or your pet, and I'm not your boyfriend."

"What?" She said, her mouth hanging open.

"You heard me. I'm breaking up with you."

"B-but you love me."

Who told her that? Not me that's for sure.

"Guess what Megan? I just stopped loving you." I said before walking back to the classroom. Back to _her_. I had something I needed to say.

Rashel beat me to the door. "I wanted to see if you actually went to the toilet!" She said laughing. The smile dropped when she saw Megan's face, and the blood on my shirt.

"What's…happened?" She said worried. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Me? No." I looked over at Megan, her normally preteen blond locks were dishevelled and her eyes were bloodshot red, "I'll tell you later."

"You! I heard Megan shriek from behind me. "It's all your FAULT!"

What?

"Say what?" Rashel said confused.

"AHHHH!" Megan screamed. I stretched my arm out knowing that she was charging at Rashel. She rammed straight into my arm, only to bounce off it and fall to the ground awkwardly.

"Don't touch her." I said menacingly and protectively.

From the ground she looked up at me confused. Her blue eye started to water. She stood up unsteadily, having to hold onto the wall for support. Once upright she sniffed dusted her self off and raised her head in dignity before walking off in the other direction.

***

"How are you feeling?" Rashel asked Maggie in the nurse's room.

"Okay…" she said as her voice broke. She had plasters all over her face, and a bandage over her face. She was sitting up in a bed in which was given to people who needed urgent sleep. Rashel and I were sitting in chairs by the side of the bed.

"She has concussion. But she's too proud to sleep." Delos said. He was sitting in the extreme corner of the room in a strop. Maggie must have told him to sit there.

Maggie laughed lightly, and caressed her head in pain.

"That BITCH! I can't believe she did that to you. Watch the next time I see her I'll-"

"NO! Please Rashel!" Maggie said. Her eyes started to water. Rashel put her hands on top of Maggie's to calm her down.

"What did you tell the nurse when she asked what happened?" I asked.

"I said I fell down the stairs." She said quickly. "I'm not risking my life, by telling the truth to teachers."

I knew what she meant. Doing anything to piss off Megan was a bad sign. I never remembered her to be so violent.

"I broke up with her..." I said slowly. Not sure of how they would react.

"Thank GOD!" Delos said raising his hands in the air. "Its about bloomin' time."

Rashel looked down, uncomfortably and shifted in her seat. Maggie shook her head.

"What?" I asked. Why didn't she believe me?

"This is Megan we're talking about. She won't let you go." She said. She laid back down on the bed she was lying in. "Not with out a fight."

Damn. Maggie was right. Megan was going to be on my case till I took her back. Dang. This was going to be hell.

* * *

**Well. This are getting a bit tense aren't they…I wonder what will happen in the next chapter??? Maybe we will see a guest a appearance of Quinn's Dad, Hunter…**

**

* * *

**

**If there is anything you want me to include _REVIEW_ and tell me. **


	5. When life gives you lemons?

**Hello! How are you guys! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! And for being so nice about my wrist. My doctor thought i had Carpal Tunnel (its really bad something to do with nerves and stuff...) but i don't i have RSI (repetitive strain injury) Cos I'm typing, play viola and text.... Yup my had feels like it dying in side.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **

**Quinn: Guess what?**

**Me: I GET IT! I DON'T OWN NIGHT WORLD! JEEZ.**

**Quinn: Actually I was going to say I have cake…**

**Me: Oh…Can I have some?**

**

* * *

**

**Let the drama begin…Someone asked me to have more suspense...so i'll try and bring that in, in upsoming chapters.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5 - When life gives you lemons,make lemonade- or just give them back.**

"Keller?"

"Yea?" She said reading her magazine lying down on her bed.

"Do you love Galen?"

She stopped reading and looked at me with wide eyes like I caught her doing something guilty. "What…ever made you think that?" She said shakily.

"I haven't seen much of you, and whenever I ask where you are people tell me your somewhere with him."

"Yeah…" She said smiling. "But that doesn't mean I love him." She scoffed. I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't love him. I mean if you're happy…"

"Why are we having this conversation Rashel?" she said eyebrows raised. "OMG! You love Quinn don't you!" She shrieked jumping from her bed and bouncing to mine.

"WHAT! NO! That was _not_ what I meant. "

"OOOh... RASHEL LOVES QUINN, RASHEL LOVES QUINN!" Blaise sang standing outside our room.

"Shut UP! I so do _NOT_!" I chucked a pillow at her. She caught it and threw it over to Keller who aimed it at my head. I ducked.

They both started laughing. "I'm serious!" They continued laughing even more hysterically.

"You so do! You looove him." Blaise said as she started making kissing noises. Keller was crying with laughter holding onto the side of bed for support.

"I hate my life." I groaned shoving my face under the covers of my bed.

"Don't worry life hates you too." Morgead said poking head round the door. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

"GET OUT!" Blaise, Keller and I yelled at the same time, before each throwing a pillow at the door. He shut it before any of the pillows hit him.

He re-opened it. "Ha. Ha. Missed me."

Keller jumped up and chased him out of the room. Blaise and I followed.

"What are you guys doing?" Mary-Lynnette said as Morgead jumped over her.

"C'mon!" Blasie said grabbing her hand and pulling her along with us.

We chased him down the stairs passed Ewan drinking his tea. He looked up and rolled his eyes when we saw who we were chasing. Then we ran outside to the front garden.

Keller picked up speed as she made a run up, taking off her jumper in the process. She landed on his back and both of them fell in on top of Morgead's motorbike.

He pushed her off, and picked up his bike then began kissing it and rubbing it.

"Watch it!" He snarled at Keller. "What did 'Jezebel' ever do to you?" He went on to kiss the bike.

Please don't tell me he named it.

"Who?" Said Mary-Lynnette panting as she caught up with us.

"My bike." He spoke like we knew what went on in his head.

"You named it _what_?" Blaise said making a daisy chain.

"The Jezebel." He said as if we should be in awe.

"You named you bike …after your girlfriend." _You weirdo_, I thought.

"When you get a boyfriend, you'll do soppy stuff like this." He said nodding.

"Oh she's in love with someone already. Only a matter of time..." Keller said.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I screamed as I stormed back into the house.

I stood by the open door, and smiled sweetly. I heard people still shrieking with laughter before I slammed the front door shut and locked it from the inside. Then there was a silence as I stood by the door.

I counted in my head _5…4…3…2…1_The banging began.

"RASHEL LET US IN!" Morgead boomed.

"RASHEL!" Blaise and Mary-Lynnette screamed together.

"We're SORRY." Keller pleaded.

Silence.

"What am I?" I tested.

"_Totally_ not in love with Quinn." Blaise said.

"Yeah!" Morgead said quickly. "Quinn who?"

I unlocked the door and opened it. "That's what I thought."

"What are you doing?" Jackie said angrily. Phillip was on her hip, with half a cookie poking out of his mouth.

WE all stood there in silence.

"GET TO SCHOOL!"She shouted. We all jumped.

"Yeah." Phillip added with a lisp.

* * *

Can you imagine I actually lasted a full week at this god forsaken school? I should be hearing a round of applause at this time.

Lunch YAY!

"So you and Quinn seem to be getting cosy?" Poppy said raising an eyebrow.

"What?" I said almost choking on my soup. "Me and _who_?"

"Quinn. He's been staring at you a lot."

"And you know this how?" Delos asked.

"You see these Delos?"James pointed to his eyes. "There called eyes." James smirked. He wrapped his arm around Poppy's shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Shut up James." Delos snapped before giving him a dirty look. James just laughed.

Poppy rolled her eyes and continued. "Anyway, whenever I look at him, his eyes are always somewhere else. Then when I see who it's looking at, it's always you."

"Not always…"

"Yea. Always." She stared into my eyes. Was she serious…Why would he stare at me?

"It's not like his in love with me…" I looked over. James was nodding slowly. Delos was looking down at the table. "I'm mean he's not….right?"

They were silent. Oh for crying out loud!

"Hmm. Well just look after yourself Rashel." Then she looked down to her food and picked up her chicken sandwich.

"Yeah... Wait what? Why do I need to '_look after myself_'?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt that's all."

"Hurt…Wha-"

"My, my Poppy." Megan said butting into our conversation. Quinn was behind her carrying her books and bag along with his books and bags. Good thing he's got those muscles…to carry the books I mean.

"You look like crap. Is that the style now?" Her eyes looked her up and down. Poppy looked down at her clothes self-consciously.

"For God's sake Megan." Quinn said. He looked stressed as he dumped the stuff he was carrying with onto the table.

I looked at Poppy's clothes. She was wearing a short skirt...well it wasn't that short she was short herself, so it looked pretty normal. She was also wearing a hooded jumper.

"What makes you think that hooded jumpers are suitable for school?" Heh? "And Rashel I see you still have that ugly thing around your head." She shuddered.

"Do they ever shut up on your planet?" I mumbled, Delos laughed under his breath.

Why is this girl so rude? What is her problem with what people wear? This girl must have an extreme case of OCD…

Poppy mumbled something.

"What was that Poppy? Speak up?" She said nastily. She knew Poppy didn't have the strength to answer her back.

"I said…" She took a deep breathe and spoke in a rush. "I don't care what you think about my clothes."

"Really? I think you do. Poppy." She spat at her whilst she spoke. She bent down to eye level with Poppy. "You need to listen to me, because you need someone to tell you when you look too fat to fit into your clothes."

Poppy was about to cry. She'd put her hands to her face and James about to hug her.

I burst out laughing. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Megan." I rolled my eyes before speaking. "You are depriving some village of an idiot. Please. Get back to us when you decide to grow up." Still laughing I stood up and motioned to James, Poppy and Delos to leave with me.

Poppy didn't feel like crying after that.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"It's cool." I said as I gave her a bear hug.

"You did not just say that to me." I said a hand on her hip, her eyebrows raised on one side.

"Aw, did I step on your poor little bitty ego?" I mimicked. "Don't make me laugh."

Megan huffed and stormed off in a huff.

I heard Delos turn to Quinn and say: "I thought you broke up with her?"

All Quinn said was before turning to follow Megan out was: "My father."

Delos nodded like he understood.

What's the deal with Quinn's dad?

* * *

(Quinn's POV) – _Flash back._

"Do you understand what you have done Quinn?"

"Yes." I nooded.

"You have ruined any chance of getting power of ver the Owen's family business!"

I said nothing.

"Well?"

"I don't love her Dad. Why am I going to marry such a bitch like her?" I snapped.

"Don't you dare talk back to me like _that_!" He raised his hand I didn't flinch so he slowly put it back down. "You will marry her. You will do what I say. Do you understand me?"

I said nothing.

"You will propose to her by the end of next week an-"

"And if I don't?"

"So help me John…" He started.

"But Hunter…shouldn't we listen to him. He said he doesn't like her." My mother said in my defence.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up woman?" He snapped. "Don't make me slap you again." He lifted his hand into a fist threatening her. She flinched away from him.

Mum's heart raced. I could see as her breathing sped up. _Please don't have a panic attack._

Dad turned back to me. "You marry the girl. That's final."

I looked up at him blankly.

"What do you say to me John?"

I took a deep breathe in. I thought for a moment.

"John." Mother said urgently. She was looking at my fathers face petrified. She knew how little patience he had.

"Fine. I'll marry her."

* * *

**Omg? Marriage. i did not see that coming you? Why the hell is Hunter making Quinn marry Megan? O.o. **

**I'm gonna tell you the chapter names of the next chapter...so you can let your mind wander as I won't be back for a while for wrist reasons....**** Next Chappie is called... ''I. Don't. Dance - unless with you!" **

**Hey you...yeah you... press that button could ya??? yeah thats right...the review button...go on press it! **


	6. I Don't Dance

**I am back people! Did'ya miss me? SAY YES! LMAO  
**

**What has it been a whole week? Wow. I had bad withdrawal symptoms from not being able to write. My hand isn't that much better – but a weeks a week Doc. **

**

* * *

**

**I am trying to include more love into the story - Just bare with me I'm not good at fluff. If anyone wants to give lessons SIGN ME UP! **

**

* * *

**

**Extra long chapter today: 4,856. IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU PPL! *cries * **

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to… 'airaseem' who requested some stuff for this chapter. Everyone - Give her a round of applause. Whooo! **

**if there is anything...and i mean _anything_ that you think could be good for this story...follow airaseem's example: REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**

* * *

**

**Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed ma DON'T STOP REVIEWING! PLEASE!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thea: YAY you're back!**

**Me: I'm back **_**and **_**I don't own Night world. **

**Thea: So true. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6 – I. Don't. Dance - Unless with you. **

"Rashel?" A teeny voice asked tugging at my jeans.

"What's wrong Phillip?" I said bending down to his toddler level.

"Dey is weird pweple outside." He lisped.

Huh? Weird people ay?

"Okay. Go to Mum kay? She wants to give you a cookie."

His face lit up as I said cookie. He sprinted over to Jackie grabbing her legs screaming; "Mummy, Mummy! COOKIE! I WANT IT NOOOOOOW!"

"I'm a minute sweetie, I'm drying plates." I heard her say.

"No NOOOOW" He said stubbornly.

I leaned out of the window. I could see Ewan talking to some 30 year-old people. He was smiling and laughing with them. Nothing weird at all. Note to self, don't trust three year olds. They lie.

All though the woman was hanging on to the man like he was her life support and he…seemed rather reserved. There was hand shaking then they left. Ewan ran back into the house slamming the door so the whole world new he'd come in.

I sat down on the chair by the side of Phillip's high chair to steal a cookie from his pile.

"Sopp it." He lisped. He created a barrier around his cookies with his short chubby arm sticking his tongue out at me.

I ticked him. I love it when he laughs, he sounds like a demented squirrel doing something its so naughty.

"JACKIE!"Ewan yelled. We all turned our head to the kitchen door. He burst throw in a huff.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who is coming to our house tomorrow?" He had a giant grin on his face doing from ear to ear.

She shrugged as she gave Phillip a cookie. He demolished it in less than three seconds. I started making pig noises at him.

"The QUINN'S" He announced.

"Who?" Keller asked as she walked to the fridge.

"The Quinn's!" He said again.

"Yeah I got that bit." Keller said.

"Oh. They're who I work for. They want to have a gathering, so in other words its par-tay time!" He did a shimmy shake with his chest. Ewan was some kind of accountant…or something but he always had these late night meetings every Wednesday.

"Yay! Party!" Keller said rolling her eyes.

"That's the spirit Keller!" Ewan said. He must have missed the 'rolling of the eyes'. She laughed as she walked out of the room with a bottle of water in her hands.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"Well, they are offering a promotion…so the boss and his misses are coming to see how we live."

"Why the hell do they need to know that?"

"They are very picky about who they give promotions to. The person who they pick will spend a lot of time around there family. So I guess they are cautious."

"Hmm." Overly cautious.

"The party is when?" Jackie quizzed.

"Err. "He looked scared of her reaction. "Tomorrow?"

"WHAT! TOMORROW! It's a school night!"

He flinched. "I know, I know. But the kids just started school, its _cool man_." I shuddered as he said the last two words. "The Quinn's kids are gonna skip too."

Ewan pouted his lips and gave her irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Pwetty pwease!"

Jackie was quiet whilst she looked at his face.

"It could be my big break!"

"Ugh FINE!" she shouted defeated. Even I couldn't say no to those eyes. Before I knew it she'd ran off to start the arrangements.

Ewan grabbed Phillip. "Bring loads of friends, Kay?" He winked at me as he left. He was such a goof. But I loved him for that.

***

The music was blaring. The place looked great. It was amazing how Jackie prepared everything in such short notice. We had a gazebo outside with a barbecue for the adults. Inside, on the first floor and on the landing by the front door, there was a proper dance floor, with a DJ and disco lights.

Jackie made us kids all dress smartly. She went out and bought us new clothes. She got me dress. And it was navy blue. _Why me_. Keller got to wear jeans! But my dress was nice, it was kind revealing to my body shape, but what can you do. It had al these pretty sequins and diamond shapes arranged prettily at the bust area of the dress.

Delos, Maggie, Poppy, James and Galen all made it on time. They all looked spectacular with there outfits. The were becoming really good and nice friends.

"You look great…" James said trailing off as he saw Poppy's reaction. "But you look so _hot_ Poppy. I mean wow…how do you do it…please don't hurt me."

"Can we dance now. If I don't dance know then these heels are so not worth it." Maggie said hopping from foot to foot impatient.

"Oh…so that's why you seem so tall." James said blurting out laughing by himself. "What? That was funny."

Delos shook his head at him. "You suck." He said.

Galen grabbed Keller's hand to force her to dance with him. They all looked really corny dancing with their partners all lovey-dovey like that.

"C'mon Shel!" Galen said handing a hand out to me.

"No I'm good!" said loudly over the music.

Ewan came up to me whispering in my ears: "I really would like it if you sucked up to their eldest son…"

"DAD!"

"Shh." He said a finger to my mouth. He looked around inconspicuously. " Just put a good word in for me. Yeah…"

"I can't promise anything." I said.

"Thank you Shell." He kissed my cheek. He made it a few steps away from me before he heard the door bell. He froze and stealthily looked out of the window.

"O.M.G . They are _here_!" Ewan shouted. He ran to Jackie and shook her to make her understand. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes. I heard the first time." Jackie said, dizzy from the vigorous shaking.

"MORGEAD! KELLER! RASHEL! MARY-LYNETTE! BLAISE! HERE…NOW!" Ewan boomed.

We all lined up in order of age.

"Okay everyone smile. Be nice and _polite_." He glared at Blaise.

"What? I'm always nice."

Mary-Lynette burst out laughing.

"Oh shut it Mare." She said kissing her teeth.

"Morgead! Get that god damn piece of gum out of your mouth!" Jackie snapped.

"Sorry mum." He said. He took the gum out of him mouth and placed it behind his ear.

"You are so disgusting…" Keller said gagging.

Jackie stepped to the door and opened it.

We (kids) smiled gleefully and harmonised out 'Hello'.

"Kids, this is the Quinn Family." That's when the name clicked in my head. My jaw dropped. Quinn! _John _Quinn!

The two middle aged parents I saw yesterday walked into the room. They had three kids; Quinn, little brother Ash and his sister Jezebel.

Morgead's face lit up when he saw her. She stuck her tongue out at him teasingly. Mary-Lynette started to blush when she saw Ash wink at her. _What the hell is wrong with everyone in this house? _

They all looked really good. Quinn especially. He was wearing black skinny jeans with an open collar shirt. He looked really reserved or ...troubled in someway. We wasn't looking at anyone, only at the ground.

"Good evening." Quinn and family chorused. They obviously practised that before they came. It sounded too good to be done on the spot.

"You have a lovely home. What a lovely atmosphere." Mrs Quinn said looking at the party going full blast behind us.

"Thank you!" Jackie smiled and _curtsied_. "Let me get your coats." She looked over a Morgead who snapped out of little eye contact moment with Jez and gracefully took their coats and placed them somewhere.

"Where is little Phillip?" The lady asked.

"Oh! He's with my sister Hannah now."

"Ah…She's married to Thierry now isn't she?"

"Yes…"

Mrs Quinn changed the topic. "It's lovely how your family has been blessed with such fertility." She admired. "You are very lucky."

I saw Jackie's face change. She swallowed hard. "Thank you." She said quietly. I guess knowing that she couldn't have children hurt. Ewan wrapped his hand around Jackie's waist.

"Well. Shall we discuss matters in the back?" He motioned to the door leading to the outside. "We have a _gaz-ebo_?" He said temptingly.

"Yes, we shall." Mr Quinn said sternly.

"That reminds me Jackie, where did you get that scarf from it's to die for..." Mrs Quinn started and she and her husband walked off after my parents. Mr Quinn gave a sharp warning look at Quinn, before talking to Ewan.

Morgead, walked up to Jezebel wrapping his arms around her before kissing her neck repeatedly. _Ugh_. She giggled.

"You're such an idiot."She said punching his arm.

"No you're the idiot, idiot!" He said back.

They burst out laughing. It must have been a private joke.

"You wanna dance?" He said before dragging her to the dance floor. It was more of a statement than question.

The little Ash boy skipped over to Mary-Lynette with a sparkely in his eye. "Hello again." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi." She blushed. She twiddled her thumbs behind her. "You wanna go out side."

"To do what?"

"To look at the stars? I have a telescope."

"Sure!" Ash said. "Bet you I can see further than the telescope with my own eyes!" He grabbed her hand as they ran outside.

Blaise walked off to play with her jewellery box. That left Keller and I…with Quinn. He was just standing there, looking at the ground like some weirdo. I wonder what's his and his dad's problem?

"You think he'll stay there all evening?" Keller asked as we circled him arm in arm.

I shrugged. "I haven't got a clue."

"Is there like a button to press or…" She looked over and under his shoulder sniffing him in the process.

"Maybe we can _kick_ him."I suggested loudly in his ear. He lifted his head at that. His eyes screaming; "Don't kick me where I _think_ you were thinking of kicking me…"

"Well he's boring." She huffed. "I'm going to get a drink. You coming?"

His facial expression changed. Something in his eyes compelled me to stay with him. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit."

She smiled looking from Quinn to me. "Uh-huh…" She raised her eyebrow, and winked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"I'll leave to you two _alone_." She dragged out the last word before cracking up with laughter.

"I know where you live Keller." I growled after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" She replied. She walked over to the drinks table where Galen walked up behind her making her cry with laugher when he attempted to scare her. "Dude you're such a dork." Delos said and James laughed.

When I looked back to Quinn, his face was all bright and lively. "Hi" He said smiling.

"Hey." I smiled back. "Your family seem nice."

"Yeah. If you wanna call it that?" he laughed. "You got a big family."

"Yeah..."

"You look really nice tonight." He said waving his hand up and down at me.

"Thanks." I said as I looked down uncomfortably. "You look good too."

"Well…yeah." He laughed.

"Ha…ha…" I said pathetically trying to laugh.

"You love taking the mick out of me don't you?" He tilted his head at me.

"NO! Not really, the insults keep coming to me." I winked.

"Hmm." He laughed. "You wanna dance?"

"Hell no!" I shook my head. "I. Don't. Dance." I crossed my arms and stamped my foot. The florr vibrated as my shoe collided with the ground.

"Wow… you gotta pretty powerful foot there." He complemented.

"Thank you." To think up a complement to say back…I skimmed his body and stopped at his arms. "You got _massive_ arms there….they're like _giant_....you're shirt can barley contain them."I made motions with my hands to show the enormity of what I explaining.

"Smoooth…" Morgead said pushing passed me.

"Shut it!" I snapped at him before kicking him in the shin. "Sorry…" I said to Quinn.

"Thanks for the complement." His eyes were darting around the room, as if to be looking out for someone. "We should do this again some time." He turned and made his way to the door.

"Wait, what? Are you leaving?" I said, a bit panicky than I wanted to let on.

"Well yeah…" He said holding on to the door knob. "Or is there some reason I should stay?"

"Well…yeah. Me." _What did I just say?_ "I mean…You should stay because I want you to stay…for company…you know how boring these evenings can be…and plus my parents have to chat to your parents…it would be really rude you know…if you..." All the time I was rambling Quinn had walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "…you are touching my hand." I said staring down at it.

"Yeah." He said certainly.

"Why?" My voice shook as I spoke. He dropped it. "No! I didn't mean it rudely." I said quickly feeling the rejection of his hand not being in mine. _Me and my big mouth!_

"No its fine." He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"No! It's not!" I said shrugging his hand of my shoulder and it slipped down into the hand neatly. I squeezed it subconsciously, and he rubbed the back of my hand.

Then there was a moment. A really weird, no, seriously weird moment when we were holding hands side by side looking mindless at the party going in full flow in front of us. People were dancing, like good old cousin Rowan and Kestrel. The moment felt like it lasted and eternity, full of awkwardness. I wasn't used to such touchy moment like this....with anyone let alone a _boy_.

"You wanna go outside?" He asked.

"Do you?" I said back quickly.

"No."

"Then no."

Silence.

He nodded. "You wanna eat?"

"Can't I'm training after this."

"Can I watch?"

"O-kay?"

"Who do you train against?"

"Keller, Morgead. But mostly my dad…"

"Your dad? Ewan?"

"Yeah…he's got a black belt or something…but he's really good."

"Nice…"

"Yeah it is…"

Silence. WHY SUCH AWKWARDNESS!

"You wanna dance?"

I looked at him eyebrows raised and mouthed "No thanks"

"Why not?" He challenged.

"Because…-"I was trying to configure a believable statement to why I didn't want to dance, but he interrupted my instead.

"Because you can't dance." He concluded.

"What?"

"You can't dance can you?"

"Hell yes! I can't dance the pants off you a-n-y day."

"Prove it."

"I wi-" _Wait a second. _ "_I know what you're doing_...well it ain't gonna work Mister." I poked his chest. "I already told you: I. Don't. _Dance_."

"Well, with me you do!" Before I had a chance to refuse again, Quinn was dragging me over to the dance floor.

"You have a serious death wish." I whispered to him.

"Dance or I'll leave." He said.

"I hate you."

"Love you too." He smiled…then after hearing what he said his smile dropped to embarrassment.

"Ugh! I'll dance with you okay!"

My favourite song started playing, and before I knew it I was dancing and singing along to it. Then I stopped singing and burst out laughing looking at Quinn.

"HA!" I shouted. "You Dance like my dad!" I laughed.

"I heard that!" Ewan said at the corner of the room, his mouth full of sausage.

"Sorry…" I mouthed at him holding back more laughter. Quinn started laughing.

"I'm bored of dancing now." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Aww…" He said with a cute little mopey grin on his face.

Once I stopped dancing, the music turned softer and slower. _Just my luck_, I hate soppy slowly lovey-dovey music. Note to self: kill DJ. Better make a run for it before people start kissing each other…

"Well that's me done…" I trailed off walking away from Quinn but he wrapped his arms around my waist and took my hand in his. "What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

"What does it look like?" He smiled.

When our bare hands touched I felt a spark fizz up my arm. It felt strange but nice.

Keller was dancing with Galen. Most of our girls cafeteria girls were dancing with there boyfriends. Even Jackie and Ewan along with Mr and Mrs Quinn were dancing.

Quinn started swaying from side to side. "See your dancing." Quinn said answering his own question.

I blushed. "Whatever." I couldn't help but smile. I looked down at the ground, trying not to step on his toes.

"Why are you looking at the ground? I'm not that ugly am I? Or does my breathe stink again?" He let out a light chuckle.

I laughed. "I don't want to step on your feet!" I exclaimed. "No…your breath is minty fresh today!"

"Then look at me." He said seriously.

I looked up slowly. He was staring into my eyes. His eyes sparkled and his teeth glistened as he smiled at me. I smiled back. We were swaying so softly, and rested my head onto his shoulder. I felt so at peace and so comfortable being held by him. I felt my cheeks burning I was cringing inside my head. _When did I get so soppy?_

"Why do you look so embarrassed?" He said. "Am I embarrassing you?"

"No…" I lied.

He must have known because he laughed loudly. He picked up the pace and we were spinning around everyone.

"Omg...Why Quinn? Why?"

"Because…" He started. He took a different grip on my waist and picked me up and started twirling me in the air. I looked down at him like I wanted to punch him…but not _too_ hard. "IT'S FUN!" He laughed.

I giggled with delight – it was quiet fun…Quinn's was looking even more intently at me, a giant smile across his face. He let out a loud laugh. He put me back down and I stammered across the floor like a drunk from all the dizziness.

Quinn dragged my wrist swinging me back to his chest. He began leading me all round different parts of the room at full speed. Then he slowed it back down before tightening his grip on my waist, pulling me closer to his face.

My heart was racing as our faces were so close to each other. Uncomfortable I looked at his neck. I could feel his breath brush my face. Something made me look up at him, and I saw he wasn't smiling anymore. His expression had changed and he was leaning in closer. I had lost all sense as I leant in as well and closed my eyes.

The music ended, but that didn't make Quinn let go of me if anything I pulled tighter against his neck. We'd stopped dancing and where staring into each others eyes. Another slw song started playing. Just as soft and slow.

It felt like he could see all of me; every flaw and imperfection. My heart pumped harder and I was breathing faster. I knew what was coming, and I didn't bother to try and stop it. I _wanted _it to happen. Closer and closer still our lips were going to meet.

"Quinn!" A voice shrieked.

Our heads snapped up, he let go of my waist and I pushed him a way from me. _Oh crap_. I didn't know how much she saw, but I knew she'd make me pay.

"Megan." He said awkwardly still recovering from the harsh push I gave him. He walked over to her kissing her cheek.

"Quinn?" She said sceptically.

"What…what are you doing here?" He stammered breathless.

"You invited me." She said. _What!_ I looked at him anger apparent on my face.

"No I didn't!" He said saying it to me more than her. I cross my arms against my chest. I raised my eyebrow.

"I swear!" He mouthed at me

"Yeah…yeah yeah…" I mouthed back.

"Yea, I know. I invited myself." She said as she looked around the room. "Good thing I came then isn't it Quinn." She looked directly at me. I looked down embarrassed. Quinn was speechless.

The DJ chose this moment to put on something fast. I was really going to kill the DJ.

"C'mon. Quinn I love this song." She pressed herself against his body, and grabbed his neck pulling him to her. She smacked a giant kiss on his lips -virtually sucking his face off.

I felt funny. It wasn't like I was jealous...was I? All I knew was that I had an urge to tell her to get the hell off him! But…how can I have feelings for him! I hugged myself. _Pathetic_ I know. I didn't want to cry, not yet anyways. I just felt anger boiling up inside me….or was it confusion?

I looked at Quinn's face. It was like…he didn't like her. He didn't touch her directly himself. He put his hands behind his back. His eyes wide open in shock.

When she finished eating his face, she took his hand, pushing past me; she went to the dance floor. Quinn looked back at me with a longing look.

I looked away, and made my way over to sit on the stairs confused.

This is bad. I think I have feelings for Quinn.

Looks like I've broken rule number 2…great. I shoved my head between my knees.

***

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Quinn. All my moping about diintergrated as he smiled at me.

"I am now."

He sat down next to me on the stairs and nudged my elbow. "Good." I leant my head on his shoulder.

"One day I'm going to kill your girlfriend." I said.

"HA!" He laughed. "Not if I get there first. And by the way, She's not my girlfriend."

"So...you kiss all your female friends on the cheek?" I said unconvinced.

"Some…not all." He laughed. "It's to be courteous Rashel."

"Call it what you want." I sighed. "I don't care."

"I think you do." He said.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I think you care who I date...and who I don't."

"Well, you are a pretty bad decision maker."

"Thanks Rashel." He said. He warped his arm around my shoulder and sighed. "I like this."

"What?"

"_This_…you and me."

My heart began to race. "Yeah…it's nice."

"Hello there."A man said in a tuxedo. I sat up straight for a better view of who was speaking.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello father." Quinn said robotically moving his hand from my shoulder.

"What is your name? Mr Quinn said forwardly.

"Rashel." I said politely.

"That's a nice name." He smiled. It looked like it was hard for him to do, but somehow he managed. "I see you have met my son John." He motioned to him with his hand.

"Yes I have."

"John's been treating you with consideration hasn't he?" He glared at him.

"Um. Yes he has." I said awkwardly.

"Are you friends with Megan? Quinn's girlfriend?"

"Yes, I have been blessed with her presence once or twice." I said holding the smile I had painted on my face. He nodded.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Rashel?"

"No." I said did that come from?

"Why not?" He said a little too demandingly.

"I- I don't know…" I stammered. _What kind of questions were these?_

"What does that mean?"

"That I haven't found someone that I care enough about…for them to be my boyfriend."

"Why is that do you think?" He said curiously. _Why is he so into my business?_

"Um…I'm pickly?" _I don't know!_

"Or maybe you just aren't lovable." He said frankly.

"_Excuse_ me" I almost gasped.

"Dad. Stop." Quinn said protectively standing between my and his father.

"I was only asking a question." Mr Quinn said innocently.

"Yes. But the questions you ask are inappropriate."

"Don't speak to me like that John." He snapped.

He rolled his eyes and persuaded his dad to walk with him. When they were far from me I felt like crying. And I didn't know why?

Why hadn't I got a boyfriend? - Because I don't need a man to get on in life? But I…guess I just need Quinn. And I don't know why? It's like he's my _equal_. Like the one person in the world who gets me…who isn't my sister? I don't understand it, but it is like we were meant to know each other.

That Mr Quinn sure put a downer on my evening. I groaned and placed my head back between my legs.

"Excuse me..."

I lifted my head to see who was speaking. _Megan_.

"Sorry." I shifted to the side assuming she wanted to go up the stairs I was blocking.

"No, I'm not going up stairs."

"Okay." I moved back the position I was previously in. "What do you want?"

"What were going to do?"

"Err. Move out the way for you…?"

"_No._ With Quinn." _Ugh…what to say what to say_.

"Well..." I cleared my throat. "I was dancing with him…then you came in…and saw…" I said patronizingly.

"You were going to kiss him weren't you?"

I scoffed. "No!" _Hell yeah! _I thought.

"Well…just keep you...and your ugly self away from my gorgeous boyfriend."

"Ugly?" I said shocked.

"Yes…_you_." She looked me up and down. "Why would he want to be with someone like you…when he's with someone like me?" She smiled at her self, wiggling her hips like I was meant to be impressed. Well two can play at that game.

I got up and stared at her square in the face. "You...are calling _me_ ugly?"

"You deaf or something." She shouted. Poppy and the gang stared in our direction.

"Here we go…" Delos said shaking his head.

"Megan will die today if she doesn't shut up." Keller snapped.

Megan pushed me back slightly on my shoulders. I slightly lost my balance by the side of the stairs. I looked at her up and down before I spoke.

"Megan. Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you _abused_ the privilege!" She looked at me totally offended. _Good._ I thought. "Oh and while I'm at it…don't you dare touch my like that again or I will put my fist through your face."

I barged passed her knocking off her balance. "I've had it with you!" She shouted behind me.

"What?"

"You are so irritating. Why don't you just leave?" she shrieked kicking the stairs.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way over to Keller. "I live here dumbass."

I was not going to get into a fist fight when my dad was trying to impress someone.

I felt a shove from the back of me. I almost collapsed to the ground, but Quinn out of no where grabbed me and settled me on my feet.

"You okay there?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, thank you." I smiled hiding the utter rage behind my face.

"So you wanna dance again?"

"Sure. I'll be _riiiggght_ back." I turned to Megan grabbed her arm. I opened the front door and threw her out side.

"Oww!" She yelled.

"Excuse me a minute." I said smiling before slamming the door behind us.

"What did I tell you about touching me like that again?" I asked. If I had sleeves I would have rolled them up. She got up from the ground startled. "What did I say Megan?" I said threateningly, as I circled. I pushed her back down.

She remained quiet, but then she took a deep breath in and said quickly: "That you would put your fist threw my face…"

"Oh yeah..." I said as if I forgot. I grabbed her by her shoulder before curling my fist and punching her in the eye. I shook my wrist and walked back into the house.

I smoothed out my dress when Keller and Galen walked up to me.

"You hit her didn't you?" Keller asked. Galen opened the door and took a look at Megan before saying. "Holy crap…I think we're gonna need a lot of plasters…"

"Of course I did." I replied answering Keller's questions before running toward Quinn.

My day just got better.

* * *

**Drama! Damn that Megan. They were just about to kiss! Oh well. There's always next time – wait… did I say next time…. :p. **

**REVEW PLEASE! I'M BEGING YOU. YES YOU - WHO ELSE WOULD I BE TALKING TO? - PRESS THE BUTTON! RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!!**

**Next chapter name is called: Love Strukk...Only For A While.  
**


	7. Love Strukk

**It's been a while hasn't it? Well the wait is over. LMAO**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**No…I don't own the night world series, and yes I wish I did. **

**

* * *

**

**Don't stop reviewing! Please. The reviews are my lifelines…not really buy you get the idea. **

**I love how you guys hate Megan. It makes me laugh. LMAO. You guys are very inventive of all the ways for her to die – its quite scary. Go to my (**_**weird**_**) profile and you can vote for something on my page – I think – if not tell me. **

**I suck at fluff so I want to say now: I am **_**sooo**_** sorry. I'm deadly serious about the lessons on fluff. LMAO I don't like lovey-dove things I tend to burst out laughing so bear with me. Crack out the romantic music if it makes my writing seem better :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Now…let the drama begin! **

**Chapter 7 – Love Strukk **

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" Morgead shouted at Keller and I too wake up.

"Why…" Keller groaned.

I grabbed my pillow and shoved it over my head. I went back to sleep. "Piss off Morgy"

"Don't call me Morgy!" He wined like a girl. "Shell and Kell I'm being serious. Wake up!"

"I only just fell asleep!" She protested.

"I'll get Dad." He threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Keller said sleepily, snuggling up with her teddy bear. "You don't have the guts…"

"Ugh." I heard the door slam.

5 minutes later the door swung open and a booming voice woke me up.

"RAKSHA AND RASHEL! GET UP _NOW_!" Ewan said angrily. "That's how it's done." Ewan said smiling to Morgead as I we both jumped up.

I jumped from my bed unsteadily on one leg my hair in my face I looked a Ewan. "Sorry." I croaked. Dreamily I swayed past Ewan and entered the bathroom.

When I came back from my shower, our beds where tidy and clothes on the bed. There was a neat post-it note on them from Jackie.

It said: _Morning Shell. I bought these for you so that you look more feminine._

I looked at the clothes. A skirt and a top, with a jacket. Nice try Jackie.

I grabbed my favourite pair of black jeans and over it wore the bright yellow dress top and the back denim jacket that Jackie had bought me.

I walked down to the kitchen. Mary-Lynnette was sitting on a tool as Blaise braided her lovely curly locks.

"Hey." I said as I walked in.

"Wow…you look rough." Blaise said smiling.

"No on asked for your opinion…thanks." I grabbed a croissant and I carton of milk from the fridge. I poured Milk into a glass and the croissant on a plate.

"Oh. Quinn called." Mare said.

"Who?" I said my mouth full of food.

"John Quinn."

"Oh. What did he want?" I said as if I didn't care.

"I don't remember."She said plainly.

"Why not? It could have been important." I said, my voice started to sound a bit hysterical by the end.

"I didn't know that I was meant to." She said scared by my tone.

"You're hopeless… Next time Ash calls I'll give you no information whatsoever about what he said."

"Ash called?" She said eyes bright.

I shook my head, "No." I stuffed the remainder of the food in my mouth and drank the rest of the milk to wash it down.

"Rashel you ready?" Morgead said throwing me a helmet.

"No. But let's go anyway."

***

_This is so mess up! I can't deal with this! Why do we have to wake up so early! _I thought before entering the class room.

I was so tired. I didn't get a wink of sleep. When I walked in I saw Megan sat on Quinn's desk with a mammoth of a bruise covered up unsuccessfully with make-up on her eye. It was pink, blue, brown and black all at the same time. I sat down in my seat next to them.

"Rashel." She said like she had acid in her mouth.

"Megan." I copied how she said my name. "You look nice today." I said sarcastically back to Megan.

She smiled nastily. "Really?"

"I'm serious." I pointed at her face. "That colour really brings out your _eye_."

"Why you-"Quinn held her back from trying to hurt me and I rested my head on my bag on top of the table.

"Do you really want to go down that road _again _Meg?" I said. She corrected her posture to scowl at me. "I can do that shade in you're other eye if you like." I suggested.

She spat at me, I saw the saliva fall to the ground. So _un-classy_ I thought to myself.

She bent over to Quinn closing her eyes for him to kiss her. He leaned back. "C'mon Megan." He said.

"Ugh. You're no fun anymore." She said.

_Its sleepy time! _I thought as I closed my eyes.

***

"RASHEL!" I felt someone shaking me.

"What?" I said irritated. I waved my hands in the air pathetically trying to get the noise to go away.

"It's time to _go_."I looked to the side of me where the voice was coming from. When my vision cleared up I saw it was Quinn with a big old grin on his face.

"Where?" I said sleepily. I yawned. "10 more minutes man…"I shut my eyes.

I heard a groan. I felt like I was being lifted. But that couldn't be right? Right?

Seconds past and when I opened my eyes and was puzzled. I was facing forwards…but going backwards. How does that work? I looked down and saw I was being carried over Quinn's shoulder.

Too tired I didn't bother to make a fuss. I relaxed and when back to sleep.

***

The jacket Jackie gave me is cursed. You wanna know why? _Oh_ I'll tell you why. In all of my classes someone has asked me out and I gave them the same answer - _no_.

_History went something like this:_

"Rashel." Azarius said to me in

"Hi, Aza." I said half asleep.

"Where friends right?"

"Yeah."

"I was just wondering whether you would like to go on a date with me sometime…." He asked. _AHHHH! Why give me this question?_ I thought.

"Um…I can't…Not really." I said slowly.

"So, you've already got a boyfriend?"

"No…"

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm just not in that place yet…" I said finally.

_English Literature?:_

"Rashel?"

"What's up Malcolm?" I said not paying attention to the teacher ramble about embedded quotations.

"I was wondering what you are doing to Saturday evening?"

"Why?"

"There's this movie I wanna see…"

"What's the movie?"

"Um 'New Moon'…"

"Who else I coming?" I inquired.

"Err…" He scratched his golden locks. "I was thinking that just you and I go?"

"…Like a date?" _Say no. Say no. Say no._

"Well, yeah." _Damn it. _And I like this guy.

"Listen Malcom..." I began.

Maths, Spanish…The list goes on. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE BOYS IN THIS SCHOOL! _

Why was I turning everyone down? Because weren't Quinn. That's all I'll be happy with.

_How can I have feelings for someone…who might not have the same feeling back?_

***

"Why are you guys so tired?" Poppy asked me at lunch. "The party only finished at one."

"_Only_?" Keller croaked. "After you guys left we had to tidy up. Do you know who much mess you guys made?"

"Yeah, and Morgead or the others never even bothered to help." I added. "Plus Ewan was too drunk to train with me."

Quinn rubbed my back. "If I knew I would have stayed and helped."

"Keller are you going to chew that? Or are you just going to fall asleep with that in your mouth?" Galen asked. Maggie burst out laughing, looking at her face, making Keller wake up in a start almost choking on the food in her mouth. Galen bashed her back repeatedly with a worried expression.

"I was looking for you everywhere Quinn!" Megan said dumping designer bags on the table.

"Megan I told you I didn't want you around me at lunch." He scowled.

"Yes I heard, but I don't care. You're my boyfriend we need to be together."

"Megan I'm not you-" He started.

"So you have a body guard now?" Maggie interrupted rolling her eyes at the girl Megan had come with.

The girl just smiled at her.

"No…this is Lily. She's going to be…"

I had fallen asleep by this time. I couldn't bring myself to continue listening to who that girl was. I didn't care at all.

***

"RASHEL!" I felt my body being shaken again.

"Ugh." I said as I sat up. "Not this again." I looked around me. I was not at school…or home. Where was I? I looked down. I was laying on something soft… grass? I rubbed my eyes and slapped my self across the face to wake myself up.

"Finally! I thought you were _dead _the way you were sleeping." I turned my head sharply towards the voice. Quinn. He was sitting cross legged on the grass picking the grass. I yawned and stretched my back.

"You kidnapped me. Why?" I said flatly.

He held back a laugh. "We're still at school _idiot_. We are in the school gardens."

"Oh…" I looked around. "My bad." We were on the _'no sitting' _part of the grass area. A path led around it and on the other side there were flower beds and mini water fountains. _Pretty_… I thought. "What do you want?" I said ruder than my initial intention.

"Can I tell you honestly?"

"I don't know can you?" I said back eyes half open.

"I needed to talk to you…about yesterday." He took a deep breathe in.

_Oh god_. My heart started to race as I knew what was coming. "Look, I'm, sorry okay. She just pissed me off."

"Was a nice party wasn't it…" He trailed off. Obviously he wasn't listening to me. I let out a deep breath he wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

"Yeah…pretty tiring."

"I'm sorry about my dad."

"No it's fine. I get humiliated like that _all_ the time." I joked.

"Ha..." He said lightly.

I smiled. "Don't lau-!" I was interrupted by some guy from my history class.

"RASHEL!" Azarius called standing on the pathway. Don't ask me out again _please_. He was looking around shiftily.

"Sorry…" I said to Quinn. I got up and made my way over to him. "What's up Aza? How did the History test go? Did my notes help?"

"Oh they helped alright. They helped get me an _F_! You _bitch_!" He said shoving me backward. I landed on the floor looking up at him.

"What? How did you get _an F_? I got and A using the exact same notes." I said from the ground.

He shook his head. "No. You deliberately gave me different notes to sabotage me because I asked you out."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're sick" He repeatedly tapped the side of his head to emphasis where I was 'sick'. He spat at me and kicked my knee. "So you don't think I'm good enough for you. You think _Quinn's_ better than me?" He jutted his head over to him.

"Yes!" I shouted. "He's _ten_ times the man you could _ever_ be!" I snapped. _Did I just let that slip?_

"You the hell do you think you are!" He said getting angry.

"I thought you where my _friend_!" I shouted irritated. "What so I don't want to date you, that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend!" I got up and brushed my jeans down. He stood in front of me breathing heavily in my face. I looked him right into the eyes. "Go on." I provoked. "Hit me. I _dare_ you."

Azarius growled irritated, he clenched his fist and raised it by cheek. I smiled at him. He snapped and at full force swung it to my face. However before it touched me it stopped. Quinn's hand was holding on to it, and was staring at Azarius's face annoyed. "You touch her, I hurt you." He said briefly.

"Get off me Quinn." Azarius said angry. He tried to pull his hand away from his grip but it was so strong. He lifted his leg to kick me but Quinn swung Azarius's arm behind his back and kicked the back of his legs so that he kneeled on the ground.

"I don't think you heard me right." Quinn twisted his arm and he screamed in pain. "I said you touch her and I hurt you." He twisted the boys arm further. It looked as if the boy's eyes were going to pop out of his head with all the screaming he was doing.

"OK. I'm in pain already!" He shouted.

"Pain? What _Pain_? I haven't even started yet." Quinn laughed. "You're not worth my time."

He let go of his arm and he ran off back in the direction he came from.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You okay? What was that about?"

"He asked me out and I said no…"

"_Hmm_." He frowned looking back at the direction Azarius left from. Sighing he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led my back to the grass. "Well we can't help your beauty can we."

"Is that an insult?" I said confused.

"No." He scoffed.

He laid down on the grass and looked at me, as I mirrored his movements. I began to look into his dark eyes finding my self lost in them.

"Listen." He said.

"Yeah?"I said dreamily.

"I like you Rashel." He said bluntly.

"What was that?" I said confused snapping out of my day-dream.

"I said I like you…"

"I like…you to Quinn? You're a good friend." I said confused and a bit embarrassed.

"No! I mean I like you. Like, _like_ you like you." He stressed the 'like you' part of his sentence.

"You what?" _What's _that_ meant to mean. _

"Rashel!" He groaned.

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted frustrated.

I froze. I didn't hear that right. "What did you just say?"

"I love you." He said it a bit quieter. His face went pink…embarrassed. "It's cool if you don't feel the same...I just needed to say it."

He looked down at the ground and resumed plucking the grass. "How? When? Why?"I said slowly.

"What do you mean _why_? Look at you and what just happened now! You're gorgeous!" I felt my cheeks burning. "_When_? Well…_always_. But it kicked in more yesterday." He scratched his head. "_How_? Well I don't know. When we were dancing there was like a spark like a really weird connection. It felt so natural. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah…I felt that too." I said stunned.

"Sorry if I sound really corny, but I can't keep this to myself anymore. I can't hide or run from my feelings for you anymore..."

"Y-yeah...go ahead…" I stuttered.

"Every time I see you, I feel like I _need_ you. I hold your hand and there's this spark that burns in my..." He looked at me. "Yeah this was a bad idea."

"No. It's not…keep going..." I prompted.

"Well… I just feel like I want you with me all the _time_, and when you're not around I feel like a piece of me…of my heart is _missing_…" He buried his head in the grass. "Ugh…I sound so _girly_."

"No you _don't_…" I said in a whisper. I reached over and placed my hand on his head. "Keep going." I brushed his hair with my fingers.

"I can't explain it but it's like you are part of me…like my heart beat. We are similar in so many ways. It's like you are the reason for my being."Water began to well up in my eyes. He looked at me and scrunched up his face "What are you thinking?" He said quietly a bit apprehensive to my reaction.

"I don't know…my brains frazzled." I looked away and cleared the water that began to trickle down my eyes.

"This was a bad idea. We better bet back to class." He stood up and dusted grass of his jeans trousers. "I've bunked too much this week anyway."

"No wait!" I shouted seeing him leave. I struggled to my feet. I pushed harder against the ground. My legs felt like jelly. "I didn't me-"

"It's okay. I carried you all this way, and told you all this stuff-" He began walking back to the path and was talking to himself aloud.

"Quinn listen a _minute_!-" I said. He wasn't listening to me. I clambered to my felt. Quinn was getting nearer to the path.

"-I mean, you're pretty tired so you won't remember any of this. And that's good in a way… and I sounded so…" _Can he just shut up and listen to me! _

"-Wait!" I said speeding up after him. _How fast does this guy walk? It's like the dude has superhuman speed. _

"No it's all fine, it's totally fine. I'm so stupid. Of course you don't love me back. What was I thinking?"

"Oh for _Christ's_ sake Quinn!" I shouted before grabbing his arm swinging him towards me and pressing my lips against his.

When our lips parted he said: "W-what? You kissed me?"

"Yes I did." I smiled.

He smiled back. "So you…"

"Yes ..." I nodded at him before breaking out into a smile.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in closer. Exhilaration and excitement kicked in as my heart raced and the blood in my lips boiled. As our lips touched I knotted my hands in his hair pulling him closer towards me. He slid his hand to my middle of my waist pulling me in and placed the other to the back of my head. He forced my mouth to open wider to deepen the kiss. As our lips parted Quinn placed his forehead against mine as we stared into each others eyes.

"What do you feel?" Quinn asked.

"I feel very I love right know" I said quietly.

"Would you give me the honour of being you're boyfriend."

"I love that." I said biting my lip. My heart fluttered in delight. I'd never smiled so brightly.

"I knew it." I heard a girl's voice say.

"Megan." He signed breathlessly. "_Damn_ her."

"Shall I _kill_ her?" I suggested.

He laughed.

"_No._ It's Jez." The girl said.

"With Morgead." He chimed it. I turned to the direction of the voices. Sure enough it was him and Jez. Morgead had his hand around her shoulder. He was smiling at me.

"I knew you were going to do something like this. Dad is going to _kill _you." She concluded shaking her head.

"What?" I said, the mood totally ruined.

"Nothing." She said before she and Morgead exchanged a glance.

Quinn grabbed my hand as he walked off the path. He slowed down before we past Jez to give her a dirty look.

"Tomorrow is Friday. You have 4 days Quinn."I heard her mutter.

When we were further away from her and Morgead is asked: "What did she mean by that?"

"Don't worry." He muttered. He felt my body stop moving and stopped also. "What?"

"Tell me."

"No." He said angrily.

"Don't make me love you and then leave you." I threatened.

"Its family stuff." He snapped.

"Don't snap at me John Quinn." I said.

He smiled. "Sorry."Quinn started walking and I wrapped my arm against his. "It's not important honestly."

Somehow I didn't believe him. There was more to it than 'family stuff'.

***

"You got 4 days Quinn." Ash reminded me.

"Yes thank you. I _know_." I replied. Why is everyone but we caught up on the _time frame_?

"Dad wants you in his office."

I groaned. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard him command.

I opened the door and walked in to see a blonde headed girl sitting in a chair. She turned around, my heart sank. It was Megan.

"Sit down John." He pointed to the chair next to the one Megan was sitting in.

"What is this about?" I asked. Megan smiled at me. Don't smile at me. I wanted to say.

"You know how we have been wanted to set up alliances with the Owen's for years. Company partnership is all the range nowadays - Expanding etc."

"I didn't now we wanted a partnership with the Owens..." This was news to me. Not that I listened to what he ever said.

"We have." Megan said a bit too quickly for my liking. "Its good business isn't it Hunter." _Hunter?_ When was she allowed to call my dad Hunter?

"Yes it is my dear." He smiled. _My Dad doesn't smile. Why is he smiling?_

"I've told your dad all about the benefits of partnerships." She turned to me for the next part. "And the best way to confirm them"

Confirm? Why would she say that to my…realisation kicked in. "You planned this!"

"What?" She said shocked that I'd caught her out.

"You planned this whole marriage thing! You are such a _bitch_!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Dad snapped.

I ignored him. It was all coming into place in my head. "It all makes sense! I wondered why dad was talking about marriage right after I _dumped_ you. You are such a cunning little-"

She gasped. I started a new sentence. "And you brang _Lily _into it. Do you know how much I _hate_ her? Look what happened to her sister Dove- And what could have happened to Jez!"

"I DID WHAT I HAD TOO!" She screamed interrupting me. She got up, shouting down at me "I see the way you look at _Rashel_." She said her name in disgust. "YOU NEVER LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Tears began to well in her eyes.

I stood up also so that I could look down at _her_. "WHY WOULD I WANT TO? THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT _YOU_ THAT MAKES ME WANT TO BE NEAR YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU!" She screamed reaching out to me. I slapped her hands away from me.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" I shook me head. This girl was unbelievable. I shook my head angrily. "YOU GAVE MY FRIEND CONCUSSION! WHO DOES THAT?"

"I DIDN'T ME-!"

"ENOUGH!" My father's voice towered over all our screaming and instantly made us shut up. "Enough!" He looked from me to Megan. "Sit down."We sat. "…the wedding is still going ahead. I don't care what you say about Megan, John. But it's happening."

"She can get married for all I care. It's just not happening with me."

"JOHN!" He warned.

"I don't care." I stood up and walked towards the door. Megan burst into tears next to me. She had her face in her hands weeping – it was pitiful.

"Son, you are so lucky that Megan is here right now..." He threatened.

"Am I supposed to be grateful? I'd rather be murdered by you than marry that piece of crap."

She flinched at my words. "I'll find other ways to convince you…" I heard Megan whisper, her throat thick from the pathetic crying.

"Whatever."

I slammed the door. Her words stuck to my brain making me nervous. _What did she mean by that? _What ways can she convince me to _marry_ her. It's not like she'll _attack_ Rashel…

I stormed up to my room and slammed the door loud enough for the whole world to hear.

I picked up my phone and dialled Rashel's number.

"Hello." Her voice said. I smiled at the sound of her voice. Somehow I forgot everything about Megan and her madness. Tomorrow was going to be a good day. There was no way in hell I was going to marry Megan.

* * *

**Really Quinn? Are you sure? **

**It's all kicking off now.**

**

* * *

**

**What's going to happen in the next chapter…called: 'Family moments.'**

* * *

**Wow-40 reviews. Thank you guys so much. Let's make it 50 shall we? Hee hee. **

**I'd like to thank my regular reviewers: Midnight's **_**Wolf, Midnight's Maiden 62, Ashredfern414 and Sweetgalsab **_**– you guys rock! I love you guys. I'm sending you mental hugs right now. And now to the newbie's: airaseem**_**, BethDuanexx and Raptured Heart**_** - yay! Thank you! *hugs*(Sorry if I didn't mention you – but I still love yah!)**


	8. Family Moments

**IT'S SUPER LONG. – 5,786 words (is that okay?) sorry for any typos...  
**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is to look into the life of the Quinn household, and to meet new heartthrob Hayden…yum. *drools* (more at bottom) ANYWHO! **

**Remember people Quinn had 4 days to propose to Megan on Wednesday…it's Saturday, and I guess Megan's bored of waiting. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: You don't own night world do you? Cos I certainly don't! But I really wanna!*cries***

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 8 – Family moments… ****On with the drama.**

Saturday morning.

I woke up early and strolled in to the bathroom to shower. Whilst I was brushing my teeth I looked at my hair in the mirror. _Eww it's all sweaty and matty!_ I jumped in the shower and washed my hair thoroughly. Once I'd finished my hair never felt so fresh and lovely. When I stepped out I saw that Blaise was sitting on my bed reading a magazine.

I needed to control the hair so I walked around to find a hair band.

She sighed.

I looked at her…she wanted some attention. "Hey." I said to her.

"Hi." She sounded and looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing…" Something obviously was wrong but _whatever._

"Okay." I continued my search for the hair band.

She signed again.

"Okay. I'm listening. Spill." I said stopping what I was doing.

"…Am I not girlfriend material?" She asked.

"W-why? Why do you say that?" I stammered confused.

"My friend Thea -at school- has a boyfriend, and I get more attention from boys than she does… Yet I have no one."

_Ouch_. I thought. "Blaise. You're only twelve, you don't need a boyfriend."

"Why not! _You_ have one." She said like her argument was justified.

"Yeah. But I'm 17. That's a five year difference." _Duh. _

"Still…I'd like one."

"You're beautiful – and definitely lovable and girlfriend material. You will find someone and he'll make you very happy. You gotta be patient."

A smile covered her face. "How patient?"

"Like 5 years patient." I confirmed.

"Thanks Rashel."

"You wanna help me with my hair?" I lifted a piece of wet black hair.

"YES!" she said as she ran out of the room gleefully. She came back with a blow-dryer and curling irons.

"So it's a curl today?" I said. Before you ask - Yes I do trust a twelve year old with hot metal - she is a miracle worker.

"Yup."

"Lemmie get dressed first. " I made my way over to the cupboard. I sighed. _I need new clothes._

I walked to Morgead's room and banged on the door.

"OI! OPEN UP!" I shouted as I banged the door.

The door opened a crack. I could just about see his figure. "You got a girl in there or something?" I said teasingly

"No!" He said irritated. "I wish."

"You really do…" I said.

"So…you came to insult me. Nice. You've done you're bit. B-bye now." He closed the door but I blocked it with my bare foot. I cringed in pain inside me head.

"No, I'm sorry. Can I come in?"

He widened the door to show him in his military style boxer trousers and a green tank top. I liked going to his room. It had no order or cleanliness at all. How he was early ready and organized for school I will never know.

"Eww you're naked." He said repulsed looking at me up and down. "I'm blind!" He said melodramatically. He covered his eyes

"Please. I've got a towel on." I barged past the door.

"Rashel you are getting water on the ground!" He sounded upset.

"Why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He said jumping on his bed. He dove head first and flipped backward to land on his front before bouncing onto the bed. _Impressive_ – I thought.

"I need a top."

"Top draw on the left."

I looked at the draw cluttered with soda cans, homework and clothes. I had to move dirty smelly socks out of the way of the handle to get to open the draw. Use my hand? – no, _I like life_.

I used a stick that was randomly in the room. I opened the draw and sitting there was my favourite red hooded jumper. All clean fresh. I chose it, he bought it – from then on we shared it along with a university top. I grabbed it.

"Thanks Morgy."

"Anytime. Now get out."He said irritated.

"Kiss my ass!" I said wiggling by bum at him

"I would, but …I don't want rabies." He shrugged.

"I love you too." I said teasingly.

On my way back to my room I crept quietly into Jackie and Ewan's bedroom. I opened the door and tiptoed around them snuggling up to each other in bed. I slowly opened Jackie's draw. I grabbed a pair of jeans.

Ewan made a weird noise that almost gave me a heart attack. I knocked over the lamp on the draw sideways it rolled over the far side of the room where Phillip was sleeping in his cot. I slid to the ground to save it. It handed on my lap and I almost lost control of my towel. Ewan began to snore. My heart rate slowed down as I dashed out of the door and to a place of loud noise.

When I came back to my room Blaise was reading the same magazine, she looked up at me and saw the bundle of clothes I had in my hand.

"You need new clothes." She confirmed.

I grabbed a vest top from my draw and skipped to the bathroom where I got changed super fast. When I came out I sat in front of the mirror as Blaise did her magic to my hair. In less than an hour later my hair was swishing about in giant curls, they bounced as I moved. "Thanks Blasie." I kissed her on the top of her head.

"MUM!" I yelled at the top of the stairs not caring whether she was still asleep or not. "MUM!" I called again. "MUM!" I screamed even louder.

I heard a fumble from her room. "Yes?" I heard a croaky faint reply.

"I need new clothes." I said.

She poked her head out of her bedroom to look at what I was wearing. She smiled as she looked at the jeans. "I see."

"Can I go and buy some?"

"Yes." She went back to her room. She came out and handed me her credit card. "If I see all my money gone, you'll pay."

"Thanks mum." I said as I ran out of the door.

I wasn't going shopping by myself. Oh no. I was bringing a special person with me. When I arrived at the house I rang the door bell three times before someone bothered to answer.

***

He opened the door and smiled to see me. He looked like he just woke up even though it was 11 am. His black hair was flat in one direction and he had sleep in his eyes.

"Hi-" He started but I interrupted.

"-I need new clothes." I said bluntly to Quinn.

"Hello to you too." He said dreamily.

"What are you going to do about it?" I folded my arms.

"…Take you to the shops?" he said unsure.

"Ok." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go." I turned to leave. I felt Quinn's hand work against mine.

"But…I'm in my pyjamas."

I looked at him up and down. "Your pyjamas are a pair of sweat pants and nothing else…?"

He looked down at himself for a moment. "I need new clothes." He said finally.

"Now you're talking!" I said. "Quick! Go get changed!"

"You're very demanding today."

"And that's why you love me….why are we still talking? Get a move on!"

"All right…all right." He said yawning. He started mumbling something about someone coming over later…

I smiled after him and leant on the side of the open door. He charged upstairs pushing past Jez. "Watch it!" She snapped at him, trying to save her drink. Her long flame haired locks all about the place, she was in her teddy pyjamas with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand. She froze when she saw me smiling at her.

"OMG." She said panicked.

"Hi!" I made a wave movement with my hand.

"Is Morgead with you?" She said in a shakily.

"Nope. Just me." I said. Her face relaxed.

"Good. Come in…" She held out a hand towards me. I took it and she guided me into the kitchen.

"Why were you so nervous?"

She stopped moving and turned to face me. "Look at me Rashel. My pyjamas have _teddy bears_ on them. You're brother will never let me live it down."

"I don't think he'd care…" I trailed off seeing her expression.

"Do you want a drink, something to eat or both?" She said changing the subject

"I'm okay. I've had breakfast." I lied.

"You sure? I'm having popcorn."

"I'm the morning?"

"Yeah." She said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I laughed. She picked up the popcorn packet and walked to the living room. I followed.

Ash was sitting cross legged with his x-box in his hand tongue sticking out in concentration. I sat with Jez on the sofa; she curled up into a ball and drank from her drink.

"Hi Ash." I said.

He was playing some fighting game, something about killing vampires. "Uh-huh." Was his response.

"I see you can't beat my score." Jez said boasting to ash. She threw the popcorn packet at my head. I opened it and dug in.

I looked closer at the screen, he was with some werewolves and they were fighting against an army of vampires. Dragons were flying over in the air and witches were making spells. It looked like something out of Narnia.

"Shut it Jezebel. One more level and you're score will be history." He said, tongue still out of mouth.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"OMG! Rashel!" She screamed. I jumped.

"What?" I said a bit shocked at how loud she screamed then she winked at me. My brain got confused. "Isn't that your sister Mary-Lynette outside?" She said trying to hide the laughter.

"What?" Mare wasn't here. "Wh-" She poked me with her toe. "OW! I'm mean Oh! Oh yeah!"

Ash froze. About seven vampires at once time slashed his character one grabbed on to him and bit him on the neck. "Mary-Lynnette?"

"That's what I said." Jez said with a giant grin on her face.

"…she's here?"He said sweetly. He looked so love struck. He dropped the joystick and ran to the living room door.

"GAME OVER." The Game boomed out. Ash froze mid step and turned his head slowly with a face of thunder back to the game. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. He ran to the TV screen and shook it.

"I don't think it works like that…Ash." I said looking at him struggling.

"WHY!" He picked up the joystick and looked at it as if in mourning. Then he looked at Jez who was laughing hysterically. "_YOU_ DID THIS!"He looked as if he was going to cry.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." She said as she drank more of her drink.

Ash's bottom lip was trembling.

"Go on. Cry!" She laughed.

He shook his head face vexed. "I'm phoning Dad." He concluded as he stormed off.

"Go on phone…Dad. WAIT NO! ASH COME _BACK_." She ran after him out of the door. "I'M SORRY! ASH STEP AWAY FROM THE PHONE!"

I wondered what all the fuss was about that game. I was staring at it. I poked my head out of the door to see Jez and Ash scrambling to get to the phone. Ash was pulling at her hair as she was dragging Ash away from the phone.

"LET GO!"

"NO YOU LET GO!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MOOORE!"

They screamed at each other.

I backed away from the yelling and fighting back into the safety of the room. I picked up the case for the game. "_Night World: The Apocalypse _." It sounded cool. I walked around the living room with the case in my hand. _Play or not to play that is the question._

Nothing else to do, I re-started the game. I created a new vampire killer and named her after myself naturally. Then it said nickname…'The Cat'. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it? The aim of the game is to kill the original vampire. My character was equipped with a wooden stake and wooden bullets in a gun, the higher the level I get to the more weapons I get.

Level one kill the bad vampires – _completed_. Level two take on 3 vampires at once - _completed_. Level three side with a werewolf to join team – _done, done and done_. Level four go to a vampire party and kill them all – _new record_!

Ten minutes later I was on level 27. Three hard core levels till the finish. Killing vampires was easier than I thought. If only they were real.

I was in the zone, I'd convinced an army of witches and werewolves and a handful of good vampires to join my team to kill the evil vamps.

"Rashel?" A voice said. I paused the game. There was no way I was losing the result.

"I was just looking at it!" I said defensively.

"Right?" The voice said unconvinced. I turned round to see Quinn in jeans and a hooded jumper. "We match…" He said smiling.

"Oh yeah." I got up struggling slightly.

"Hello." He said when I was at normal height. He grabbed my waist pulling me into a kiss.

"Hi." I said a little dazed.

"C'mon. Let's shop." He held out a hand to me.

"Yay!"I said sounding excited. I grabbed it. We got as far as the door. We poked out heads out to see Ash and Jez struggling with the top and the bottom half of the phone.

"YOU _BROKE _IT!" I heard Ash scream.

"YOU WOULDN'T LET GO!" Jez screamed back.

"I'D LET GO IF _YOU'D_ LET GO!"

"Do they always fight like this?" I said scared at what I was seeing. No one in my family fought like this…

"Yes. But I tend to join in…"

"I bet you do."

Ash came back into the living room his hair everywhere and some of his clothes ripped. Quinn stared at him in shame. "What the…"He said.

"If you think I look bad…you should see her." Ash concluded. He sat down in front of the TV and turned back to the game. "LEVEL _27_ HOLY CRAPS!" He looked back at me. "Did you do this?" He mouthed; "Wow."

"Yeah…" I said reluctantly.

"COOL!" He said before continuing the game.

The door bell rang. Quinn didn't bother to answer it.

"Where are you're parents?" I asked

"Out somewhere…" He said scratching his head. The door bell rang again.

"You gonna get that?" I said.

"Nope. Jez will, she's closest." He smiled.

"Oh…right."

"QUINN!" Jez yelled.

"WHAT?" He shouted back irritated.

"DOOR!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?"

"I GOT IT LAST TIME."

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I DID!"

Silence. The door bell rang again.

"JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR JOHN!"

"SHUT IT JEZEBEL."

"How about I answer the door?" I suggested.

"No it's fine." He said. He walked out.

"HA! I KNEW YOU'D CRACK." Jez said triumphantly sitting on the stairs.

"Oh my god! You are right by the door Jez!" He said angrily

"So?"

"Ugh…"

I stood up and leaned against the living room door. Family's ay? Quinn opened the door widely. "Hayden." He said seeing the guest.

"Hey John." He had a strong melodic Australian accent.

"Hey Hayden!" Jez said from the stairs.

"Hi, J." the boy said back. "Is Ash here?"

"Yeah he's in the living room."

"Oh right."

Quinn moved out of the way to show a fairly tanned boy with toned muscles, but not a muscled as Quinn. He was about a foot taller than him with brown spiky hair and bright blue piecing eyes.

He smiled as he brushed past me. "Hi there." He said as he walked in the room.

"Hi…" I said in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said with a suspicious expression on his face.

"Fine…Fine." Quinn didn't look like he believed me. His stomach yelled out for attention.

"Hungry much?" I said

"Yeah...I just want to get some breakfast okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah its fine."

He walked back to the kitchen, and Jez leaned over the banister.

"Dreamy isn't he…" She said as if she was infatuated.

"Jez! You're going out with my brother!"

"I know I know. But still…"

I rolled my eyes.

"RASHEL!" I heard Ash scream.

"What?" I said turning to his direction.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" He yelled. He was moving and tapping the joystick frantically from side to side, up and back down again.

The boy Hayden was sitting on the sofa munching on the popcorn. He smiled and I forgot why I came in the room. Then I saw Ash on the ground.

"What are?" I said to Ash standing behind him.

"THE VAMPIRES! THEY KEEP KILLING MY FRIENDS!"

"Oh good Goddess…O-k. Go left…"I commanded looking at the screen. "AHHH! LOOK OUT!"

"I AM!"

"BEHIND YOU…NO GO RIGHT… JUMP ON THAT …_OMG_…USE THE GUN… ASH LOOK AFTER YOUR WITHCES THEY NEED TO BE _PROTECTED_…DON'T USE THE WILD POWER _YET_! MOVE! GIMMIE THAT!" I snatched the game from the kid's hands and took control and I sat next to him in a quick thump. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth in awe as he watched me in action.

The vampires really were everywhere. Dragons where pouring fire over everything in sight. I was a few witches down, but the werewolves were still going strong. I commanded the witches to create a sleeping spell while the werewolves killed the vampires off in their sleep. However humans were being turned into vampires and they were hungry. They could smell my blood and were coming at me in a blood hungry rage.

"YOU CAN DO IT RASHEL. I BELIEVE!" Ash jeered me on. He grabbed onto my shoulders

"DO TOUCH ME!" I snapped. He let go instantly. "I'm in the ZONE DUDE!"

I snapped the necks of the 7 vampires coming at me in one fatal swoop of my stick and some of my werewolf companions took care of the rest.

The Shifters had created an opening and 'Rashel' ran out of the castle which we were fighting in. I made the choice to bring 4 wild powers with me for safe keeping.

There was nothing but a view of red blood. I hoped the next challenge wasn't to clean it up.

"What's going on…?" Ash said curiously. He was looking super intently at the screen.

"I dunno…"

We were talking in a whisper, in tune with the shaky mood the game had put us in. _An apocalypse indeed. _

Then we saw it. The _mother_ of all vampires. Their _creator_, the original - _Maya_. She was right there with her teeth bared cowering over like the devil. I gulped and I could feel Ash shaking with excitement next to me. "Oh mama." He gasped.

I slowly made 'Rashel' move closer to the Vampire. "Here goes nothing…" 'Rashel' began to run blasting wooden bullets at her, kicking and punching her. Blood spurted everywhere as she bit and slashed my characters body. I'd taken off one of her hands and one leg, she was writing in pain on the ground. Both our body's covered in blood gasping for breath. I picked up my 'death bringer' of a wooden stake, and charged at her for the final time. This last strike I win the game. I'd be the ultimate Vampire slayer. I'd be the next Buffy. Humans would talk about me for years to come.

Then the screen went black. _What?_ My heart began to race, my breathing became static.

"W-w-what just happened?" I stammered. "Is that part of the game…?"I said hoping.

"Oh…so that's what that plug does." The brown haired boy said.

"What?" Ash and I said at the same time with the same expression – petrified.

"Sorry…I wanted to plug my iPod." He said with an innocent expression. He waved his iPod touch in the air for us to see.

"So…the game…is gone?"Ash's voice was thick. He was going to cry and so was I.

"Sorry guys…"

"NOOOOO" We both screamed. I hugged Ash and he hugged me back. We cried in each others arms. "No…no…It could have auto saved." I spluttered with sheer hope in my heart. We were so close, _so close_!

"RASHEL IT'S OVER! THE GAME IS GONE!" Ash shook me hard. "LOOK AT ME!" I looked at him. His face was puffy. "It's over…" His voice cracked by the end.

"But…But…"

"I'm so sorry guys. I'll help you get there again…" Hayden tried to comfort us – but it was too late.

"No…" I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "It's ok. We had a good run didn't we Ash…It just wasn't meant to be."

"I can't take this." Ash said running out of the room with tears pouring from his eyes.

"I am so sorry…_Rashel_ is it?" Hayden said.

"Yeah…" I said still mourning the loss of the game.

"I've completed that game twice. I can put it back to where you left off…" He said.

"Tempting…but I think I'll leave it." I said sniffing I got up from the floor and dusted my jeans.

"So you're Quinn's girlfriend right?" He said flatly. Doesn't beat around the bush does he?

"Yeah." I said smiling. Just his name made me forget my sorrows. "How do you know him?"

"Old family friend. I'm Hayden by the way."

"Nice to meet you." I said to him. He took out his hand and took it. He made a very powerful hand shake.

"I'll see you at school, right?"

"Will you?"

"Yeah. I'm transferring to your class. Australia was getting a bit hectic."

"Kangaroo problems?"

"No, it was more of a crocodile infestation."

We laughed. I looked up at his eyes. Wow. They were really bright and his hair was such a shiny brown, it looked like a made up shade of its own.

"Rashel? Shopping? Now?" Quinn's voice snapped me out of my daze. I looked at him and smiled, He had combed his black glossy hair and his eyes were sparkling in the light.

_Err_. "Quinn. How about we stay in?" I suggested.

"But…_shopping_?" He said childishly. "Nah it's alright. I hate shopping." He said and dove onto the sofa, lying down on his front.

Ash walked into the room and sat down on top of Quinn's bum in a thud. Quinn groaned in shock.

"How's the game Ash?" He said voice muffled in the pillow.

Ash froze and covered his face and ran back out of the room. I knew he was holding back the tears.

"What is something I said?" Quinn said confused.

"Long story." Hayden said as we exchanged a morning look.

"So Rashel you've meet my old mate from down under" Quinn said in a perfect Australian accent.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Did you bring the movie?" Quinn asked Hayden with the face of an excited 3 year old at Christmas.

"YES!" Hayden's calming voice boomed. He reached to his bag next to Quinn's head and pulled out a DVD."BORNE MARATHON!" They said together. Quinn grabbed the DVD and shoved it in the DVD player

"The what?" I said.

"Borne? Matt Damon? The-best-assassination-thriller-movie-ever!"Hayden said thrilled.

"Oh…" I said freaked out by their over enthusiasm.

"JEZ!" Hayden called.

"COMING!" I heard her scream from outside the room. The remaining Popcorn packet on the floor was picked up by Quinn while he wrapped his arm around me and I leant my head on his chest.

Jez jumped over Hayden's head and with such precision landed in the gap between me and him cross legged.

"Hi." She said breathlessly. She flew over with some cans of coke, Fanta and sprite with a bag of lollies and handed out each of them to each of us.

"Press play then." I said to Hayden who was holding the remote. I was a bit excited. Hayden had filled me briefly about what we were about to watch. An assassin with amnesia – what's not to love?

"Okay okay. Jeez." He said smiling hiding the excitement inside him too.

The Movie began to play.

***

(Megan's POV)

Check list:

1) invitations – _yes_

2) ring -_ yes_

3) dress – _yes_

4) venue –_ yes_

5) groom – _working on it…_

The wedding is in less than a week's time, and Quinn hadn't even proposed to me yet.

I have to make him love me. He _needs_ to love me. I want him to love me. Why doesn't he love me? Every time he looks at her, I can see that he loves her. Why doesn't he look at me like that? Am I so unlovable?

_I didn't want to do this to you Quinn but I have no choice. I'm doing this because I love you._

I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked up my phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"It's me. Megan."

"Hello?"

"I need you to do me a favour…"

"Yes."

"You remember Jez's brother right?"

I heard him sigh angrily. I knew how much he hated her. "_John._ Yes."

"I need you to do some persuading for me."

"Man trouble still?" He said.

"Shut up Pierce." I snapped.

"I'm sorry. I told you that you should have come to me sooner."

"Look I'll pay you extra. Get Lily in on it too."

"How do you want me to deal with this?"

"Let's just say I want him begging me to be with him."

"Done." He sighed.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem."

"When will it be done by?"

"The wedding will be on time no worries."

"How long." I pressed.

"One day or maybe two…we've got better drugs now."

"Drugs…"

"Yeah. Don't worry he won't die or anything."

"Thanks" My voice cracked.

"Remember you have to do your bit."

"What's that?"

"Call Sylvia."

"…Okay. " I said reluctantly.

"Bye." He said,

"Bye."

I shut the phone taking a deep breathe and smiled. Quinn was going to love me. He'd never have to remember Rashel. She'd be an old forgotten memory.

I mean who really remembers the dead?

***

(Rashel's POV)

"That movie-"Jez started when the movie ended

"-Blew-" Hayden continued.

"-MY MIND!" I finished.

Quinn laughed. "Anyone up for the next one?"

"HELL YEAH!" I shrieked.

Quinn started laughing. He got up. As he began changing the DVD the door bell rang.

"You expecting anyone?" Quinn said still by the TV.

"Nope." Jez said. "ASH!"

No answer.

"ASH!" She screamed again.

"WHAT!" The boy yelled.

"DOOR."

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!"

"LOVE YOU TOO!" She smiled and leaned on Hayden. He picked up some popcorn and chucked it at me. I caught every bit in my mouth.

"Wow. Do it again." He said admiring my hidden talents.

"QUINN!"

Ash dashed into the room. He pulled Quinn's head to his level and began mumbling something in Quinn's ear. Quinn looked up shocked. He was in that position for a while and then looked at me with worry.

"What?" I said freaked out.

"Nothing." There was obviously something. He ran out of the room, and charged back in. "Stay here." He said commandingly.

I heard people speaking quieter than usual by at the door. There was a lot of 'shush's and 'quiet's'!'"

"What's going on out there?" I asked. I went to get up but Jez's leg blocked my way.

"Family stuff." She said quickly.

Something weird was going on in this house, and I wanted to know what it was.

I heard Quinn run back into the room face flushed and a bright pink hand print at the side of his face.

"What happened?" Jez said protectively. "Was it-"

"Nothing. Rashel come with me. _Please_."

I looked at his face and saw panic. "Ok…"

I saw Ash was talking to someone, but made sure that his body was blocking my way of vision.

We were walking to the garden. When he stopped moving and made me an abrupt stop. "Down that path and you come back to the front of the house." He said.

"Ok…wait _what_?" I said confused. I looked at it. It looked like the fricken yellow brick road in the Wizard of Oz. _I was going this way because?_

"Please…Just this _once_ ok? Follow the path." His voice sounded urgent, and impatient.

"Sure…" I said. What the hell was going on in this house? There was some giant secret that I could be told about? Why did I need to leave the house the back way?

"I love you Rashel. No matter what happens. Ok." He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked deeply into my eyes. His expression made me nervous.

"Quinn….you're scaring me…"

"I love you okay." He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Please." He motioned to the path I was meant to walk through. He let go of me and I walked unsteadily down the path…

What was going on?

***

(Quinn's POV)

I watched her go and my heart sank. I hated lying, especially to her that everything was fine.

I ran back into the house.

"MEGAN!" I shouted furious.

"In here." I heard Jez say.

I walked in. Megan was sitting down on the sofa. Hayden and Jez were giving her dirty looks.

"What do you want?" I said nastily.

"I wanted to give you this." She was holding something in her hand

"What is it?" Hayden asked.

She stood up and handed me a small black box. I opened it and saw the shiny tinted gold of a ring.

"I don't want it." I said and tossed it to the ground.

Ash ran into the room. "Dad's back…"

Megan smiled.

_Great. _

He strode into the room, his head held high.

"Mr Bradford." He said to Hayden. "Jezebel." He nodded at her. "Could you please leave the room?"

Reluctantly they got up from there seats and left the room. Jez mouthed at me: 'good luck.' I was going to need it.

My mother trailed in after them her head was down and she was rubbing her thumbs and the back of her hand. She looked so fragile.

"What are you going to do John?" My father boomed.

"Nothing." I said bluntly.

"You are meant to do something for me. Aren't you?"

"Am I?" I signed.

A hand collided with the back of my head sending my flat on my face on the hard ground.

"Try again." My father said. His voice was calm. Never a good sign.

"I'm meant to propose to Megan…" I said pained. I scrambled my way to stand up.

"So what are you waiting for?" He questioned.

I took a deep breathe in. "I have a girlfriend dad. Her name is Rashel. I love her."

"Not anymore you don't." He snapped irritated. "Get on with it son."

I bent over and picked up the ring. "Do it son…otherwise you know what will happen…"

Yeah…he'll do something to mum.

I took it out. "On one _knee_." He prompted.

I got down on one knee. _How was I going to tell Rashel…? What would I say?_

"Will. You. Megan Owen. Marry me." I said with no emotion.

Water formed in her eyes and her lunged at me kissing my cheek and crying with joy. "Yes! I'll Marry you!"

"Great!" I said lacking any enthusiasm. I looked at my fathers face and saw him smiling, which genuine happiness.

"The future Mr and Mr's Quinn." My father boomed joyfully.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jez and Ash shaking there heads. There was nothing I could do to prevent this happening.

Megan was still embracing me; I spoke so that only she could her me. "Megan. You and I are not getting married, you wanna know why? Because I don't love you, and I never will.

She started to caress my head. "I have other ways of persuading you…" She said,

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said a little louder.

She let go of my body and stood up to speak to my father.

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

I power walked out of the room to see Ash on my bed.

"Out." I said annoyed.

"Why Quinn…" He trailed off shaking his head.

"Why what? You got something to say ash?"

"Why didn't you put up more of a fight? I mean you love Rashel right-"

"Of course I do!" I yelled back at him.

"Then what is going on?" I heard Jez say from behind me. "You love that girl so much that you would marry someone _else_? That's messed up."

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand." Ash said standing on my bed to be the same height level as him. "When is it going to end? You keep letting dad run you're life?"

"Why am I listening to you? You're like ten." I said cutting my eyes at him.

"Quinn. You have to tell Rashel." Jez urged at me as he strolled into my room.

"I'm not telling her anything."

"Why!"

"You don't understand."

"Try me?"She said arms crossed.

"I can't lose her. If I tell her…she might…"

"Leave you?" Ash butted in.

"Yeah…"

"She might not. You could find a way to work around it."

"I don't know what everyone's getting hung up about this marriage business. It's not happening."

Jez smacked me at the back of my head. "OW." I said irritated – it was not 'hit Quinn day'.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but…DIDN'T YOU JUST PROPOSE!"

"Just leave it Jez."

"Fine. Don't take our advice. It would be better if you were the one to tell jher rather than a complete idiot. C'mon Ash." She held out a hand and he grabbed it bouncing off the bed. They walked out. I jumped on my head an shoved my head under the pillow

Around about 10 minutes later, I heard my door open.

"Go away Jez."

"It's not Jez." A masculine voice said.

I lifted my head to see my dad standing menacingly at the door.

"Oh…"

"I didn't like the way that you spoke to your fiancée. I don't want you to turn into some sort of woman beater." He said coming towards me slowly.

"What like you?"

Dad's face changed.

_This was going to hurt in the morning_….I thought to myself.

* * *

**I love engagements don't you? Hayden was inspired by some boy who was walking down the street where I live. It was love at first sight it tells you! **

**The game part was inspired by what happened last weekend with my cousin, WE WERE SO **_**CLOSE! **_**DAMN YOU 'LAURA CROFT: UNDERWORLD' GAME!**

**Next chapter is called; 'Keeping Secrets…'**

**

* * *

  
**

**DON'T EVEN THINK OF NOT REVIEWING! LMAO. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. TELL ME WERE TO IMPROVE ECT.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The poll has now closed - you guys voted, and Love struck is gonna get sad…I'm not looking forward to it. _Are you? _**


	9. Keeping Secrets

**LONGEST AUTHORS NOTE EVER! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay. I'm really stumped. The direction I was going to go with this story…-how to explain? -ok. This is how it goes. *spoilers* Alright, so I was reading someone's fan fiction…and they have used Amnesia – I shall keep who loses their memory to myself. **

**That was going to be the climax of **_**my**_** story, I felt like I was going to cry when I read it…*remembers moment, tears tumble down cheeks *…**

**I've set up **_**everything**_** for it to progress in that direction. I don't want to be accused of copying someone else story, because I have my own brain and ideas. So I think I'm going to have to end it…somehow. **

**However! If you still think I should still do the amnesia part of my story, then please tell me because now I have serious writers block. I don't want anyone to accuse me of stealing others ideas. **

**This chapter is short and in the 3****rd**** person…because I felt like it. And yeah it will be sad for a little while…but I shall try and make it happier…when I feel happier… I'm sorry for typos**

**(Why am I such a sap?) I'll shut up now. **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Keeping Secrets...**

"Quinn?" A familiar voice said. He snapped out of his daze and looked up. Rashel with her luscious black hair and bright blue head band was looking down into Quinn's eyes.

"Hi." He said back smiling.

She bent down to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so that she got him on the lips. He pulled her down even further wrapping his arms around her make her sit on his lap. He could see blood rush to her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pull in her in closer.

"AWWW!" Maggie and Poppy chorused.

James rolled his eyes, and then his facial expression changed. "Maggie! You never 'aww' when I kiss Poppy?" He said hurt to her.

"Shhush!" Poppy said shutting him up.

Rashel leaned over to James's plate, and stole three chips, stuffing them into her mouth.

"Get your own!" He said annoyed.

"It's called sharing….you should try it sometime." Delos said sarcastically.

"Yeah…James doesn't share…" Poppy trailed off.

"I share…" James said mouth wide open. The table burst out laughing. "What?" He said not understanding. "I _do_ share!" This brought on more hysterics. The laughs got louder and harder. Tears were falling from Quinn's face. Delos was out of breath, gasping hysterically.

"I hate you guys." James muttered, dunking his clips into the

Maggie wiped the tears from her eyes "James sharing…that's hilarious…"

James picked up a few chips in his hands and dashed them at the group's heads.

"Oi!" Quinn said irritated.

"Oh...I' m sorry, I thought it was called _sharing_." James snapped.

"Don't worry. I still love you." Poppy said. She lent over to smack a kiss on his lips tenderly.

"I'm sorry I'm not over it yet." Maggie said trying to hold back the laugher.

"It's really not that funny…" James said irritated.

"IT REALLY IS!" Delos snorted. He tilted his chair to crack up laughing and banging the table before slipping off his chair falling to the ground, in a thump.

"Karma." James said triumphantly. Everyone including Delos burst out laughing.

The fun mood was murdered as Rashel felt a hand on her shoulder. She had this feeling; a really weird feeling that a girl with blonde hair, false nails and blue eyes called Megan was behind her. Rashel turned around.

"Ah! My Eyes! I'm blind!" She said putting her hands over her eyes.

"Can I just borrow Quinn for a moment?" Megan said tapping her foot continuously…

"No." Rashel said back, laughing. She felt the tapping again. _Breath Rashel breathe… _"He doesn't want to talk you!" She hissed not facing her.

"You are invading my personal space. _Get out_." Rashel snapped at her.

The tapping dug harder into her shoulder. "Quinn. _Now. _We have to talk."

"Don-" Rashel started.

Quinn stopped her, He lifted her up to be able to stand up himself, and then he placed her down softly to the ground. "It's cool Shell."

"Whatever John." She said back as she sat down.

Megan grabbed his wrist and dragged him far away from where Rashel was seated.

"Tell her." Megan urged him.

"What?" He said confused.

"Rashel. Tell her."

"Tell her what,"

"The engagement" She said glaring into his eyes.

"Megan. I told you. I'll tell her, when I am ready." _I'm not telling her_ He thought.

"Which is when? Our wedding day? Or maybe at the birth of our first child?" She spat, Quinn flinched away from the saliva.

"There is no way I'm having kids with you." He responded disgusted looking at the phlegm bubble on the bottom of her lip.

Megan rolled her blue eyes around her head. "If you don't tell her then I will."

"I don't do blackmail." He said spitefully. "Not with you anyway."

"Hmm. Looks like you've made up your mind." She said as she made her way over to Rashel.

"Megan." He hissed at her. "_Stop_." He urged.

But Megan kept walking. "Rashel!" She said.

"Megan!" He said chasing over to her. He tried to grab her arm, but he lost his footing and missed her thin arm.

Rashel stood up from her chair. "Go away." She said irritably.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Megan suggested. "It's important."

"NO, she can't." Quinn said panicky.

"What is it about?" Rashel said ignoring him.

"Can we discuss this in private?" Megan lowered her voice. "It's big news."

"NO Rashel. Don't go with her…"

"Why not?"

"You don't like her."

"Stating the obvious Quinn… What do you want Megan?"

"I said not here, out side. You might get upset." Rashel froze were see stood…_I might get upset?_

"Megan I said _stop_ it!" Quinn spat. His reaction, made Rashel even more curious about what the big deal was.

"Why are you acting like a big baby Quinn." Rashel said with a smile on her face. She tiptoed to kiss him on the lips sweetly. Then she followed Megan out of the door.

This kiss that Rashel gave him, put Quinn in a dazed sense, then after seeing Megan and Rashel leaving the room together, the panic built up back in his body. He sprinted after them.

"MEGAN." He said, His voice was stern and he had anger in his eyes. HE put his body between the two girls. "I'm warning you. _Stop_ it."

"She's going to find out anyway." The blonde girl said.

"Find out what?" Rashel said feeling like a spare part.

"Nothing."Quinn said, he tried to turn Rashel's body away from his, but it failed. She pushed back against it, enabling her to stand her ground. She pushed Quinn out of the way, so that she could see Megan's face.

"It's obviously something?" She said. She'd had enough of all the secrets.

"Quinn and I are engaged. " Megan said triumphantly. No remorse, no care in her voice to Rashel's response.

Rashel burst out laughing. Quinn looked about the room, trying to control of his nerves he bit down on his lip till it bled.

"That's a good one." She was laughing so loud that she needed to hold onto the wall for support. "You do know that there is a difference between dream and reality right? HAHA! Quinn would never propose to you." She turned to Quinn. "Isn't that right Quinn." she said with a bright smile on her face. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at the ground. His facial expression worried her.. "Quinn?" She said almost gasping. "It's a joke right?"

Then he looked at her slowly, his eyes looked heavy. _Guilty_. "I'm so sorry Rashel." The tone of his words confirmed it to her. She took a few steps back from the two of them to register what she'd heard.

"You _proposed_ to her? Why…why would you do that?"She said her breathing increasing and her hands starting to shake. "Why would you do that to me…Quinn?" She asked slowly.

"I didn't m-"He began, but she lifted a hand shakily to stop him speaking.

"When?" She said to Megan, who was twiddling her hair with her finger.

"When what?" She said not listening.

Rashel took some time to calm down her temper before she spoke again. She clenched her fist, but then took a deep breathe to relax her hand. "When did he…_propose_?" She almost chocked over the last word.

"On Saturday." She said with a smile on her face.

"_Saturday_?" She almost screeched. Her legs turned to jelly as she stumbled to lean on the wall, her lungs unable to gather the oxygen it needed. "Saturday?" She repeated again shaking her head vigorously.

_That's _why he was acting so weird, that's why he made her leave through the back way – like some dirty secret. The news angered her, to think that she thought that he loved her. "SATURDAY!" She screeched. All the things that he said, were they _lies_? She didn't understand anything anymore.

"I can explain, What-"

"I don't want to hear your _lies_." She spat ferociously. She put her hands on top of her head.

"Rashel…" He reached his hands out to her but she slapped them away with such force it stung her hands. "Rashel!" He said, more urgently.

"I WAS AT YOUR _HOUSE_ ON SATURDAY!" She screamed, her voice shook as she yelled, tears gathered in her eyes, and tumbled down and in a quick motion fell down her cheek. She pushed Quinn's body back towards the wall, his back made a thudding noise as it made contact with the wall.

"I know…"He said slowly said he recovered.

"_I KNOW_?" She looked at his face unbelieving. "WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"Just listen to me Shell…"

"Don't you '_Shell_' me Quinn. You said to loved me!" She said gasping.

"I DO!" He said with utter urgency in his voice.

"What were you going to do? Be with her _and _me? One to please _you_, and one to please your father?"

He put his head in his hands. "Yes.._.no_…I _don't know_." He smacked his forehead with his hand frustrated.

"Do you _hear_ yourself Quinn? You can't have the BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!"

"I KNOW!" He said hands shaking.

Megan chimed in. "You're not Hannah Montana…." Rashel and Quinn both looked at her astonished.

"_Hannah…Montana_…" Rashel said slowly. Anger built up in side her as she grabbed Megan's head and slammed it into the wall. The girl fell to the ground knocked out. Then Rashel turned back to Quinn more anger in her heart.

"So…do you propose to people randomly? Even idiots like her?" She looked down at Megan's fragile body on the ground with complete hatred.

"Rashel, I wasn't actually going to _marry_ her." He said as if that justified everything.

"Ok…" She said nodding her head. "So what was your _great_ idea? I'm all ears." She said irritated. She crossed her hands across her chest.

"I…I..."He struggled to find the words, and turned back to the wall to kick at it creating a dent in the brick work. Rashel's slid along the ground clutching her chest holding back the tears.

There was silence for the longest time. Rashel was covering her mouth, holding back the splutters as Quinn struggled with his emotions, his head against the wall.

"All the things you said…that _day_." She said quietly as she remembered the romantic things that he said to her. Quinn turned around slowly to look at her. "They were lies…weren't they?"

"NO. _Never_." He shook his head from side to side. "I'd never lie to you, I love you too much to do that." He said in a pressing tone.

Rashel sniffed and chuckled a little. "_'You love me too much'_." She looked up at his face. "Then what are we doing here Quinn?" She shrugged. "Why are you engaged…and don't you _dare _tell me that you weren't going to marry her." She said quickly pointing a finger at him to make sure that he didn't interrupt her.

Quinn kneeled down to the ground at eye level with Rashel. She gazed at him, her eyes crimson red but her penetrating green pupils sparked, wounded. "Rashel, I love you _so_ much. _Please_. I can't lose you. Not because of this…" Tears sprang to his eyes. Her expression was unreadable. This hurt him more. Not being able to know how she felt made him want to beg for forgiveness. "_Please_ Rashel…" He grabbed her hand, and she tried to pull it away, but his grip was too strong. "I love you _so_ much. You have to believe that." He urged her.

"I don't understand anything more." She said bursting into tears. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO ME QUINN?" She exclaimed. Her voice sounded like her heart had shredded in her chest. "Why…" she whimpered.

"Just tell me that you still love me Rashel…_Please_." His hand begun to shake and his voice thick as it cracked. Both where overwhelmed with emotion that they couldn't express anything clearly.

Megan by the side of them began to wake up. She sat up too quickly making her feel dizzy and disoriented. Rashel punched her to sleep once more and rested her head back to try and hold her anger in.

"Rashel." He said with burning emotion. She turned her face away from him. He grabbed her chin as turned it gently to look at her. "Just tell me that you still love me. That is _all _I need to know."

Still she said nothing. Her heart was burning in her chest as he spoke. "I don't want to live another day without knowing that you're here for me and _with_ me. " Quinn smiled weakly at her. He looked deeper in to his eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me that you don't love me."

She looked into his eyes, and saw the Quinn that she'd fallen in love with. But this wasn't the Quinn she could trust. As his hands touched her bare skin, she felt the spark, but she felt it was tainted. She didn't feel that his love was genuine. _The black mystery of his eyes has been solved. They were full of lies and deceit_ – she thought. She couldn't bear to look at him, in the thought that his eyes would deceive her once more, to fall back in love with him. To keep up the appearances of strength she spoke with as much will her body would let her.

"Tell me you don't love me!" Quinn said angrily, adding more pressure to her body.

"I don't love you. I…_hate _you." She said with such menace in her voice. Quinn shocked snapped his hand back to his chest. Her face was deadly serious, though she didn't think that what she had said was really true. Did she mean that? She didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to be alone. Rashel used the wall to support her to stand up and she walked past him, his heart was completely broken.

"You…you don't mean that."He called after her stuttering in tremendous pain.

She cleared her throat which had become groggy. "Yes. I do. I _never_ want to see you again. You can _die_ for all I care…" She said looking at him up and down. She slightly regretted what she said at the end, but she could not show that she was weak.

As she walked off, she stepped on Megan's stomach as if it was ground there. Megan woke up and groaned in pain, looking from Quinn to Rashel in annoyance and confusion.

Rashel strolled off slowly, containing her pride as the tears poured down her face like a river. She couldn't hold on the pain that she was feeling. Her legs had turned to jelly. She could feel Quinn's eyes burning into her back. When she was safely out of his sight she collapsed onto the ground and burst into uncontrollable tears.

_She doesn't care…?_ He thought to himself seeing her leave. Quinn never cried, but right now that was all he could do. She'd said that she didn't love him anymore – and he believed her. Apparently he was dead to her if that was the way Quinn interpreted it.

He'd never felt more in pain. Not like the time his father beat him so hard he couldn't feel the right side of his whole body for a whole month, or the time, he was taken on by 7 brutes out side the school gates, they put a pillow case over his head and smacked the crap out of him. Nothing compared to the anguish now. He loved her _so_ much, but those three words had broken his hear. _'I hate you'_. Coming from her lips was the worst thing that he'd ever heard.

Knowing that she'd hated him, was enough for him to do something he'd regret. Or would he regret it? If Rashel didn't care for him, would she care if he went ahead with the wedding? Quinn was understandably confused and vulnerable. A feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time.

How much he cried. Megan sat looking at him break down. No pity in her heart only anger. How much he loved Rashel, but not her. She didn't know what to do with her self. She could see Quinn's body becoming more and more fragile and his brain more and more vulnerable. This was her chance, her chance to put her plan into action.

"Was this you're way of convincing me?" Quinn muttered from the sobs. "Am I supposed to love you now?"

Megan stayed quiet. Quinn looked at her, his eyes burning with such pain, Megan had to look away. "She doesn't love you anymore Quinn." She said finally. He flinched away from her. "But I do… So come to the _Enclave_ tonight. Please."

"What makes you think I want to go there?"

"We can talk abut Rashel …and about whether this marriage thing should still go ahead."

Quinn's head snapped up. "I can see that you'll...never love me the same way you love her…and I can't see the point of this engagement…" Megan looked at his eyes- they were joyful.

_Gotcha_ – Megan thought, thought she did feel very pained at how pleased he was. "So will you come?" She pressed again.

"Yeah…I'll come."

"I'll be there around 8 okay? I love you Quinn." She leaned over and planted a kiss to his cheek. She bit her lip stifling a laugh and stood up uneasily. She walked back to the form room with a smile on her face.

"Things are finally going my way" She muttered to herself with a cunning grin on her face.

* * *

**This chapter sucked – I'm sorry guys! I'll do better next time. I AM DEMOTIVATED! IT SUCKS EGGS!!  
**

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me in a review. I really love to hear you opinion. **

**Thank you to **_**everyone **_**who has reviewed my story so far, you all give me so much inspiration to keep it going…I need your reviews more than ever now! Because of the Evil 'WRITERS BLOCK OF DOOOOOOOOM' You guys can give me some chapter names which hopefully inspire me to come up with a great next chapter. The best chapter name…will have the chapter…DEDICATED TO THEM *audience ooh's and ahh's* I know cool right? **

**Have a great Halloween everyone! MWAHHHHAHAHAHAH!**


	10. Divided

**Hello. Ciao. Hola. Bonjour. Konichiwa. Aloha! **

**Sorry I haven't been able to post for a long time, I had serious writers block - it gave me nightmares. It's taken me a while to get back into story mode. Plus English and Art coursework AHHHH!!! I may not be posting as regular as I would like because it's that time of the year when I have to revise for mocks I'M SO SCARED! **

…**ANYWHO! THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH! You guys really helped me through it and you inspired me and gave me great advice. **

**I want to give a giant thank you to: HealingSpringWaters, ****candygirlkeekee, DCI Keller,** **Raptured Heart and airaseem p.s - who all produced cracking ideas. So I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you. *GIANT ROUND OF APLLAUSE!***

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Quinn: Sienna, you know I'm a vampire right?**

**Me: *cracks up laughing* HA! If you're a vampire then I don't own the Night World.**

**Quinn: *Shows fangs and all things vampire***

**Me: *Horrified and on the verge of tears***

**Quinn: *looks nervous at cry girl* It's okay…I don't want to kill you or anything…**

**Me: No it's not that…I just... I CAN'T BELIEVE I DON'T OWN THE NIGHT WORLD!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: Divided**

"It's going to be okay Shell, I mean…" Keller looked at the ceiling speechless not finding the words to make me feel better.

"It's gonna be fine. Its better it ended like this…." I trailed off as I fought my throat crack.

"Why does it have to end like this? I don't understand." She said stubbornly.

"How would you like it if Galen told you that he was going to marry Megan and not you?" I looked at her face with a raised eyebrow. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay…I can understand how you feel." She said quietly.

"No. You don't."I said irritated.

"So tell me Shell. I want to help you."

"You can't no-one can. I can fix this myself."

"Can you?"

"Err yeah. Can we stop talking about this now?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Wow Shell...you look rough." Morgead said to me with a scrutinizing gaze. I was sitting up in my bed with tissue boxes in my hands and Keller was rubbing my back trying to make me feel better.

"Gee…thanks." I said lying back, on the bed sniffing about to cry.

"Look what you did!" Keller snapped at him as she moved the hair from my face.

"What's wrong with her?" Morgead asked Keller who was sitting next to me. "Why are her eyes doing that?"

"She's not an alien Morgead, she's _crying_!" Morgead's confused expression turned angry.

"Who made her cry?" He said angry.

"Quinn…" I said, my voice muffled in the pillow.

"Quinn. _John _Quinn…?" He said making sure.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"What did he do to you?" He said his breathing getting heavier.

"He's gonna get married to someone else…"Then I couldn't hold back the tears, as the memories of what had previously happened re-entered my mind.

"He _WHAT_!" Morgead roared, and I then heard something smash. When I looked up to see what happened I saw a broken lamp I looked at my brother and he had his hand in a fist and seemed to be trying to control his temper. "MORGEAD!" Keller snapped angrily.

He was breathing erratically and he was starting into a point of the ground, to control it. When he looked at my face, he looked pained, and fuel the anger inside him. He turned to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily.

"I'm going _kill_ him!" He shouted annoyed by the door.

"No _don't_." I said a little panicky.

"Why not? No one does this to my sister and stays _alive!_" He said protectively.

"Please…don't. I'll deal with it." I promised. I made my eyes do all the urging, my body was so tired.

Morgead stirred a little. Then he walked up to me and grabbed me into a hug. "If I see you cry again, he's dead." He warned before kissing my forehead.

"Noted." I said softly.

"Is that the time?"Keller said springing from the bed and towards the bathroom.

"What?" Morgead and I said at the same time. Then we looked up at the clock and shouted.

--

I was not looking forward to sitting next to Quinn; I think Keller could tell by my facial expression what I wanted.

"We'll swap seats okay?" Keller said to her comfortably.

"Thanks." I said softly. My heart was still pumping; I had a giant headache from crying so much yesterday. Never again did I want to feel this feeling.

As we walked in I saw Quinn looking intently at a book. His hair was messy today covering his face. Then he looked up and caught my eye. He looked how I felt.

I felt…something, I didn't know what it was but I wanted to forget what happened yesterday. But then I saw a blonde headed girl sitting next to him. Megan, her false nails and irritating voice – I'd never wanted to beat someone up so badly in my life, but she just gets on my nerves. It's like die already. I looked down ant the ground feeling awkward and sped up past Quinn and took a deep breathe as I past him. His eyes looked pained as he turned around to see where I would sit. Keller sat down next to him, with an angry face.

"Are you okay Shell?" James whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." My voice didn't sound that convincing, but I was successful at not letting it crack, or sound groggy.

During registration I couldn't help seeing Quinn look backward at me. He was making me feel worse. My heart fluttered every time my eye caught his. He frequently looked at me and my heart was pumping so hard I had to keep my eyes on the table and started scribbling nonsense, though I could still feel his eyes burning into my body.

I heard the class become silent from all the talking instantly. The door opened and then shut again. I snapped my head up and saw a tanned body with brown spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. I didn't think much of it so I went back to doodling.

The teacher told the boy to introduce him self. When the boy spoke, my heart did a flip, and my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Hi. I'm Hayden Jones. I'm from Australia obviously, and erm…yeah." He said. He scanned the class; he stopped when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Hayden was placed at the front of the class near to Quinn, they did some boyish high five and they looked happy.

The bell went and I grabbed my things and rushed out of the class room, to go to maths. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I froze and slowly looked at whose masculine hand was touching me.

"Hi Rashel" The Australian voice said. I was so relieved that it wasn't Quinn.

When I looked at his eyes I had to blink as they were so shiny and...Perfect. "Hey Hayden." I said my voice a bit shaky.

"What's you're next class?" He quizzed.

"Maths…" I said slowly as I looked dazzled at his eyes which seemed to sparkle.

"So…Is you're teacher Mrs Dawes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh awesome!" He exclaimed happily.

"O….k." I said confused with his enthusiasm.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me in the opposite direction to the maths room. He was so fast I was literally running to keep up with him. "Where are we going?" my voice sounded jumpy.

"To maths." He said coolly as if the speed didn't affect him.

"So…we are going this way because?" I said panting slightly. He froze, but I was still moving forward and ran past him, his hand pulled me back at full force to stand in front of him. I lost my balance but he grabbed me and put me back upright.

"This isn't the way to Maths?" He said confused.

"Nope." I said my voice a little breathless.

"Huh." He scratched his head. "So we get there how?" He reached into his bag and brought out a map.

I grabbed the map and shoved it in my pocket as he protested. "What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Hey!" I said laughing. "I know where maths is idiot." I giggled.

"Oh…yeah. I forgot you go to this school."

"Yeah right." I said shaking my head walking in the right direction. "Were late now."

"My bad. Hey maybe they'll sit us next to each other." He said smiling.

"I hope they do. Don't want to getting lost finding you're seat now do we?"

"Ouch. That hurt." He laughed.

When we arrived we by chance seated next to each other.

Note to self _never_ sit next to Hayden again.

"You'll get me into trouble." I snapped half laughing.

"Oh who cares? I'll do the work. Girl chill."I nudged me.

When we were given the page and exercise number of the work, Hayden was like a rocket on the questions. I was on question 2 while he was on question 11.

"Can you slow down?" I laughed.

"Can you hurry up? Are you always this slow?" He said grabbing my maths book in shame. "Why are you my friend?" He handed it me back my maths book with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so you're my friend now huh?"

"Yes, because I said so." Then he went straight back to going at his fast paced nonsense.

Poppy got up from her seat and went to speak to the teacher. On her way back she did a double take at Hayden, he noticed, and gave her a killer smile, she shrieked as she blushed girlishly, dropping her books to the ground. The class burst out laughing looking from Hayden to Poppy. Hayden didn't understand the joke – if there was one – and turned to me.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"That's Poppy, one of my friends." I said continuing work.

"Hmm. If she has a boyfriend then why is she looking at me like that?"

"Because…" I froze and looked at Hayden strangely. "Wait. How did you know she had a boyfriend?" I asked mouth open.

"Erm, I'm not sure, I just got the vibe you know."

My heart started racing and scratched my head. I didn't want to ask the question and I sure as hell didn't want to hear the answer. "So um….can you tell with me?"

He froze and then restarted working.

"Hayden." I said

"Wow… I really don't understand question 21…do you?" He said confused changing the subject.

"Hayden?" I raised my eyebrows.

"46 or 47?" He continued. I snatched the pen from his hand. He didn't look at me. I could see his chest heaving as he stared at his book.

"I won't be angry…promise." I said softly.

He still didn't look at me. "Sorry." He said slowly.

"What are you sensing?" I said mystically.

"You broke up with him. He still loves you and you still love him, but you feel that what you did was for the best in the circumstances."

Silence.

"Can I have my pen back?" He asked hands out. I placed it in them and he went back to doing his work.

It took me a while to get over what he'd said. Hearing what happened from someone else, made it feel so real. I broke up with him. I could feel and urge to cry, the tears built up in my eyes, I felt my throat feeling think and heavy.

"If you cry, I'll leave." I heard him mutter. "I don't know how to handle emotional people." He said. I couldn't help but to let out a little laugh, and dry my eyes.

***

At lunch I introduced the group to Hayden. I made them not sit next to their partners, as I filled them all in Hayden's amazing ability.

Poppy started to plat my hair because she was bored as Maggie was telling me about her new job working in an office.

"So what do you do?" I asked. "File stuff?"

"No. I post things to people."

"Huh? You put the stamp on, and put it through the letter box?" James said confused. "Is that it?"

"No! They give me an address, and I deliver the package." She said smiling. "I deliver things dumbass."

"Nice gig." I said.

"Yeah. This woman looked at me, and said, you look like a deliverer. I didn't know whether to think it was a complement or not…"

"We should nickname you the '_deliverer'_ right?" Delos said to her wrapping his arms around her neck pulling her towards his body.

"Yeah!" Poppy said excited as she finished the French braid.

"The name will never stick." James said cynically.

"Why not?"

"Cause it's not that catchy is it? It's not like; Pop, or Mag, or Del or Shell? It'll be weird calling out on the street; 'hey DELIVERER wait up!' it doesn't make sense."He shook his head, as he put the plates on his tray.

"Why do you murder our joy?" Delos said punching James on the arm.

"Oh so first I'm not a share person, then I'm a 'dumbass' and now I'm a _murderer_? Can't please some people…"James said irritated.

"I still love you Jamie!" Poppy said encouragingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." James said back bored as he carried his tray to the cleaning area.

"Touchy…" She said shoving a biscuit in her mouth.

"Okay Hayden. Let's play a game." I said changing the subject

"I love games!" He said excitedly.

"The game is: Guess who loves who?" I said slowly.

"I thought it was meant to be fun?" He looked annoyed.

"It is!" Poppy said excitedly.

"Ugh. Okay Keller's all gaga for Galen. Err….Poppy is with James, Delos and Maggie, and… yeah."

The table was quiet for a long 2 seconds after he'd finished.

"How the hell do you do that?" James said mouth open as he sat down.

"Dunno. It's a gift." Hayden said shrugging before tucking in to his meal.

I felt happier hanging around Hayden. He had this atmosphere around him, where I forgot about everything bad between me and Quinn.

"OH MY GOD!" Maggie let out as her mind thought of a conversation.

"What?" Delos said jumping.

"Did you _see_ the vampire diaries yesterday?" She asked excitedly.

"No." We all said together.

"Oh…" Maggie said hurt. Delos kissed her cheek so she smiled.

"You watch too much TV, Deliverer…" Delos said.

Then we were silent thinking of Maggie's new name.

"I told you the name makes no sense!" James said as we all burst out laughing.

"Rashel." I heard a masculine voice say. I turned smiling around and saw Quinn, my smile disappeared. His hair was neater than before, but his eyes were still red.

"Yeah?" I said shakily.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Erm..." I looked over at the group and they were looking elsewhere. _Damn you._ I thought. "Okay."

I stood up, Hayden winked at me, and Poppy held up two thumbs. Quinn continued to walk out of the lunch hall and to the corridor. Then he stopped.

My heart fluttered a little, my lungs couldn't find the oxygen. There was a gap between myself and Quinn. He made an effort to close it; I stepped back from him, my body shaky.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He said hurt by my action.

"Sure…" I said uncertain.

"Rashel, I can't live like this!" He shouted at me. I stayed silent silently in shock, at his outburst. He quietened his voice. "How can you be so upbeat about anything? Aren't you upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! I've never cried so much in my life. I love you, Quinn you idiot. But you _betrayed _me. You picked someone to marry – Megan of all people – and not me. So don't turn you're anger and idiocy at me!" I snapped back at him.

"So you…still love me." Quinn's face broke into a grin.

"Looks like it." I said irritated. He moved in closer to me with a smile on his face. I stepped back my hands protectively in front of me. "What are you doing?"

"Rashel I love you too, I always have and always will."

"Okay quick question." I said. "Are you still marrying Megan?" Quinn looked to the ground and coughed. "That's what I thought."

"Why does that need to be a barrier? I can't live without you!" He said with urgency in his eyes.

"Why does …Oh my god." I shook my head. "Listen Quinn. I don't do adultery, okay. It's not fair on anyone."

"Rashel…" He said, I could see the tears form in his eyes.

"Quinn…you need to stay away from me." I said before rushing back to the lunch room. "You've made your bed..lie in it."

I'd run out of tears. _I can't deal any of this non_sense. _I just need normality. With Keller, Hayden and the others, that's what I get. I'm not going to let the get to me._

"What happened?" Hayden asked me before I sat down.

"We had a talk." I said concisely.

"About?"James questioned.

"i just told him to stay away from me."

"Hmmm." Keller said scratching his head.

"What?" I said.

"Megan." She jutted her head to motion the direction Megan was going to come from. We all held our breath.

"Rashel." Her irritating voice said.

"Megan." I said matching her tone.

"Stay away from Quinn. You make him upset."

"Ok." I said not listening.

"He doesn't love you anymore you know." She said smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." She said getting down to my level. "I love him. Don't ruin it."

"I won't." I said. "As you said…he doesn't love me…what's the problem Meg? Are you threatened by me?"

"Why would I be threatened?" she snapped her face look worries and a bit irritated.

"It's obvious when you think about it." I said turning back to eat my food.

The girl didn't know where to put herself. She fumbled about. She picked up her empty tray, and walked behind me. Then I felt something like hard metal collide with the back of my head a full force. My head rang; I heard shouting and Hayden's' booming voice shocked. I felt anger building in my body. James was giving Megan the finger, Delos and Hayden were holding Keller back from attacking Megan. My head was spinning, I was a bit dizzy. I shook it off. I stood up and towered over Megan.

"That hurt Megan." I said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said not caring.

"Uh-huh. I'll make you sorry." I slapped her across the face, kicked her shin so she dropped to the ground and dragged her along the ground by her hair.

I could hear and feel her protest and struggle. I stopped when I got to the door; I dropped her head to open the door. I heard a thud that must have hurt. I saw Quinn still in the same place I'd left him. When I turned back to Megan he hand flew out at me, I moved out of the way but her nails grazed my cheek. She pushed me backwards so hard I dropped to the ground but I pulled her down with me. I rolled her over so that I was on top of her to get a good angel to punch the living daylight out of her.

I began punching as hard as I could – over and over again punch after punch. Blood spurted from her nose. Megan let out her anger and smacked me hard across the face; she head butted me and pushed me off of her as she staggered to get up. I was lying in a position where she was able to kick me in my stomach. I screamed in pain, and angrier than I had ever been in my life I jumped up angrily and rammed my hand into her chest, there was a moment when we were struggling, pulling hair and kicking each other. Then the punches stopped as my hands were stopped abruptly mid punch by firm hands. I was pulled back by my waist, the hands held me tightly, as I kicked and punched for the person to let go. I saw Megan pulled back by someone, experiencing the same thing the person holding me was.

"RASHEL CALM DOWN!" The voice was Australian. My heart rate instantly calmed down. I stopped struggling. "Breathe." Hayden's voice said soothingly. I saw over the other side Quinn was holding Megan. She was crying and holding her head. Quinn was rubbing her shoulder, crying to calm the bitch down.

Hayden set me down on the ground. He spun me around so that I faced him. He kept his hand on my waist, obviously thinking that I would attack Megan again. "Are you okay?" He said looking over at my face.

"Yeah." I said still sounding angry. My eyes started to water and he wrapped me into a hug as I cried into his chest.

"It's alright." He said softly.

"No it's not." I said sniffing. I turned to look at Megan. Blood and scratches covered her face. I felt something drip down my face, I touched the liquid, and looked at it. It was blood. My blood. _Great._ Hayden's hand covered it with speed then he pushed me forward past Quinn and Megan and up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked him his hand blocking my view.

"To see the nurse." He said confidently.

"The nurse's room is downstairs." I said slowly.

"Damn." I heard him breathe.

I could help but crack up laughing. He grabbed my legs and threw my body over his shoulder and he walked down stairs to the nurse.

When the nurse put a plaster on my head, Hayden started laughing.

"It's not funny." I said smiling.

"Hmm, well I must remember not to get on you're nerves any time soon." He said arms around my neck.

"I'd never hurt you. I don't hurt my friends."

"Oh so we're friends now?" He said pressing his warm face to my cheek.

"Yeah. The best." I laughed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me, you're opinion mean the world to me. **

**DO NOT EVEN THINK OF NOT REVIEWING! Review even if you don't know what to say!**

**The next chapter is called…wait what is it called – hang on a moment….Oh here it is : **_**JUST SAY NO! **_

**Think of that what you will. =)**


	11. Just say NO!

**HII! I am back people! How long has it been 2-3 weeks? Wow…that's a loong time. A lot can happen in a few weeks e.g.:**

**1) I got a twitter account (yay I'm not a loser anymore – are ya proud mommy?) **

**2) I WATCHED NEW MOON! I'm such a happy wolf girl. The wolfies made me happy. I wanna watch it again...but ma mum said no. Time for plan: SNEAK OUT OF HOUSE IN BRAOD DAY LIGHT….this plan is going to be an **_**epic **_**fail! **

**3) I've been revising, I had mocks! Ugh…revision. THEY ARE FINALLY OVER! YAY! **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: ****I do no…do not own night world…I do not I don't night world…recognise the song…no? Ah oh well. **

**

* * *

**

_**Warning…I was too tired to proof read…so HAVE FUN UNDERSTANDING EVERYTHING! HAHAHAH!**_

**Now…I have a cup of milk and a packet of biscuits – let's get writing. **

**BTW THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Just say NO!!!**

_Vision blurry, she couldn't make out where she was going. What the hell was wrong with me? She fell on top of people, and barged her way past them. They all pushed past her as if she was off her head with drugs or alcohol. Her heart rate picked up speed as her feet slipped as she dove head first into the ground. Her head pounded, and her stomach lurched. DO I need to be sick? No…Do I need to sleep…I don't know. _

_Nothing was making sense. Her eyes were drooping as she stumped to her feet. She couldn't find the oxygen and help on for dear life on a bar, she couldn't see what she was holding, but she decided to follow it. The floor began to drop with every step. But suddenly she felt a wave of pain flow over her head, and she lost conscience completely. She tumbled down what she realised was stair, smashing her head on each step. When she reached the bottom there was a cracking sound and blood spurted from under her. She rolled over onto her back, left to die. _

***

Falling out of bed hurts. But when you have extra muscles and extra body fat…it hurts even more. Once I recovered form the trauma of being exposed to the cold air I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

But, like normal Mr vain was hogging the room. I banged on the door. "ASH!"

A small head poked around the door. "Can I help you?"

"Get out of my bathroom." I ordered.

"Erm...no." He said slamming the door in my face. I banged on the door with more force this time.

"What now?" He said to me through the door.

"Why are you talking so long?" I snapped kicking the door.

"I'm shaving." He confirmed.

"Shaving? SHAVING WHAT? YOU'RE TEN!"

"I'm aware of my age. Are you?"

"You wanna say that again?" I threatened.

"There are 4 bathrooms in this house…its called initiative." He said like he was my mother.

"No it's called: 'When Ash gets out of the bathroom Quinn is gonna beat the living daylights out of him."

"Speaking about your self in the third person is the first sign of-"

"I SWEAR TO GOD ASH I WILL-"

"-NEVER MIND!"

I stormed out of my room and made my way to the closet bathroom. I began walking down the stair when the red head bumped me out of the way.

"Erm…OW!" I said dramatically.

"Morning bro."She said smiling.

"Hmmrmn…" I mumbled.

"Say what?"

"I SAID _MORNING_!" I roared making her recoil away from me.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed?" She said kicking my shin.

"Piss off."

"Quinn!" My mother shrieked at the bottom of the stairs. "Language…" She shook her head disapprovingly as she walked in between me and Jez.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Mamma's boy."

"Dude. I will push you down the stairs." I threatened

"You push me…I'm bringing you down with me." She said smiling.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Try me."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you in such a good mood, its not you're birthday."

"I'm just happy because…"

"What?"

She bit her lip and continued to walk down the stairs.

"I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!"

"It doesn't matter." She said smiling.

"Ok, you're freaking me out with all the happy smiling."

"Okay. You know Morgead?"

"I've been in his presence once of twice why?"

"Well he told me… he loved me." She said a big grin spread over her face.

"Was he drunk when he said it?" I said scratching my head.

"Quinn!" She said genuinely.

"That's great Jezebel. I'm really happy for you."

"You should be."

"Yeah. I mean it is rare for someone like you to find some one _dumb_ enough to fall for you."

Jez looked at me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pushed me over the banister. I did a mini back flip, landing on my back.

"You dead yet?" She said calling over the railing.

"Nope." I called up. She sulked disappointed. "But thanks for getting rid of my back pain. I owe you one." I said holding me thumbs up.

I finally got up and brushed my self down. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. A gush of cold water poured out at me making me yell.

I grabbed the towel and rapped it around waist I ran to the next bathroom. Cold. Next one – Freezing.

I stood dripping cold, but I felt hot with rage.

As if by magic the boy I wanted to see bounded his way down the stairs. He was practically sparking, his hair was immaculate, clothes crisp and I wanted to _kill _him.

"ASH!" I roared.

"Yeah?" He said happily.

"Where's all the hot water gone?" I asked annoyed. He shrugged. "You dunno huh?"

"No idea." He said smiling. I smiled back and his face turned.

"QUINN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jez shouted.

"What it looks like…I'm strangling him." I said smiling.

"Help…me…" Ash said gasping for breath.

"Well…have fun!" Jez said walking past us.

***

(Rashel's POV)

"Rashel…" I felt shaking. "WAKE UP!" The force was so strong it was hard to ignore like normal.

"Get off me Morgead." I said.

"It's not Morgead…It's _Me_." The voice said.

I opened my eyes a fraction, the sun pierced then and it hurt like a migraine. I closed them again and rolled over. "If you're not Morgead…then who are you?" I croaked.

The person grabbed my body and rolled me over. Then I saw…the same black eyes I loved and the same goofy smile that would make any girl swoon. My John Quinn.

"Hey…" I said almost drooling at his beauty.

"RA-SH-EL!" He screamed at me. "GET UP!"

"What?" I said confused. The shaking began again and I saw black. I felt water splash onto my face waking me up quickly.

I sat up abruptly and looked at the figure responsible. I looked and it was Morgead and he was holding Phillip in his hands towards me. He looked tired; his hair was messy and looked like he was annoyed.

"Make…it…shut up…" he said pushing the toddler more to me. I was already soaked and woken with a start; my brain wasn't really with it.

"What."

"Make…him…SHUT UP!" He roared.

"Makes the noises hsmshmmm…" Keller mumbled from the side of the room.

"Why what does it want?" I said wiping away some of the wetness.

"Listen." He looked at the boy and then back at me. "Tell her."

I boy cleared his throat. "You ave to geh uh cos daa say… you aa to mak ma bah… cos you ave to tak me to play." He said smiling.

"I have to make your bath _and_ take you to school? Seriously?"

"Nope…" Morgead said bored. "Play apparently means…"

"TEEWEEE!"

"Television. I'm not sitting through the Teletubbies AGAIN!" I wined.

"I'll do it." Blaise yawned from her side of the room. "The things I do for this family."

"Cheers." I said laying back down. Morgead threw Phillip – who giggled like a maniac – onto Blaises' bed.

"Morgy…I'm too tired to yell at you for what you just did." I said with the pillow over my head.

"Shut up…" He said sleepily. "Oh and by the way…"

"What!" I moaned.

"Get up it's time for school." He said pulling the covers off my bed.

"If I wasn't so tired, I wouldn't have murdered you by now."

"Whatever." He said slamming the door behind him.

***

(Quinn's POV)

After my attempted murder I felt like crap of my shoe. Mum saw what I was doing and screamed waking up my dad. Let's just say it didn't end well…for me.

Everyone avoided me like the plague. And so they should. I was in a foul mood. I stormed into school, and went into my locker. All of my books tumbled out knocking me on the head, and slamming on my feet. This was going to be a bad day…

I shoved everything back into the locker and slammed it furious. As I slammed it a face was smiling at me almost giving me a heart attack.

"What do you want Hayden?" I snapped.

"Hello Mr Positivity." He said still smiling.

"Bubie Mr Irritation." I said walking away.

"Hey wait! How are the wedding plans coming?" He asked as if genuinely interested. He said keeping up with me. He's taking the piss right? I stopped and he had to make and emergency stop in front of me.

"What do you want Hayden?" I said impatient.

"I wanna chat to my best friend."

"Really? Where is he?"I said uninterested. He spent time looks at me shaking his head with a smile.

"One…that wasn't funny, and two, why are you in a bad mood. Lady Troubles?" He said curling his bottom lip.

"No, Its _Hayden_ trouble." I snapped.

"Aw c'mon man, don't be like that." He wined and pulled a face that made me smile. "Oh yay…he smiles!" He shouted triumphantly.

"You're such a _girl_." I said.

"And I proud girl I am." He said smiling.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." I punched him in his rock hard stomach before walking into the form room.

There she was; the devil on earth, the pain in my arse, my fiancée. Megan. My body shuddered was I sat next to her. Why was she always so cold? It freaked me out.

"Hey…" She said in a sexy way.

"Hi." I said quickly.

"Kiss?" She said lips puckered eyes closed.

I coughed loudly, to make her open her eyes. "Erm…cold sore." I side pointing to my mouth.

"I don't see anything." She said staring at my face.

I rubbed my nose. "Oh, you can't see it, but I feel it...its coming." I said nodding uncomfortably.

"Hmm." Then she leaned over and gave me a sloppy one on the cheek. I smiled as if I liked it, but prayed for her to turn around to wipe her saliva off my face. When she did turn around, I rubbed like I'd never rubbed in my life.

I could see Hayden cracking up in front of me.

"Shut up!" I hissed kicking the back of his chair.

"Hi Hayden." I heard a velvet feminine voice say. I looked up, and saw a beautiful face.

Rashel.

Her hair was all wild as if she'd come off a motorbike, but it looked great. She had the biker chick look down to a T; Leather pants and jacket, with a grey vest top, and loads of jewellery...

"Hey girl." He said. As she past him he slapped her bum, and she let out a giant laugh as she jumped to the ceiling.

I had to rub my eyes to makes sure I wasn't dreaming. Did that actually happen? I felt rage and insecurities building in my body. But she broke up with me. Why am I gonna be sad?

"So you and Rashel are getting close huh." I said as casually as I could.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." He looked guilty. I raised me eyebrows. "Yeah she's a great friend….but that's all Quinn I swear." He looked at me urgently.

"Why are you sorry? She dumped me right?" I said picking up my bag from the ground and took at a pen and paper.

"Yeah…but you still love her."

"You're still doing your voodoo witchy thing huh?"I said rolling my eyes. He just stuck his tongue out like a child. Then there was a silence, as he looked to the ground, and my eyes were on Rashel. Why had she chosen to sit as far away from me like I was some kind of disease?

"Don't worry dude…Things can only get better."

"Right."

--

At Lunch I was seated next to the Morgead, James and Delos. They dragged me away from Rashel, Hayden, Jez, Maggie and Poppy.

"Okay," James started. "Give us the scoops on your boy Hayden."

"What about him." I said shrugging.

"Dude. No guy can be that friendly with every girl he looks at."

"The dude aint right." Morgead chimed in. "He makes Delos look like a geek with no luck with women."

"What are you trying to say?" Delos said suspiciously.

"Don't even try and lay Del."

"What?" He said innocently.

"I saw the way you were looking and talking to Monique the other day." James raised his eyebrows.

"Ha!" Morgead laughed at Delos's changed expression. "Way – to – go dude."

"Don't you guys like him?" I asked going back the topic.

"YES!" The chorused.

"The guys the pain in the ass – but he gives the best advice about how to woo a lady." Delos said.

"…and other ladies…" James said under his breath.

"Dude. I will put my fist threw you're face."

"Bring it." James said putting up his fists.

"Ladies, when you're finished." Morgead said rolling his eyes.

"Just tell us something bad about the guy…" James said smiling "No ones perfect."

"And it'll make up feel better about our-selves." Delos said smiling.

"Ego's a fragile thing…" Morgead said nodding.

"I don't think there is anything bad about him." I said regrettably lying.

The guys were quiet for a while. Morgead was the first to speak. "If I was to bend you're shoulder in a painful way…would you find something…?"

"Erm yeah…maybe."

"C'mon lads!" James shouted looking like he was about to jump me.

"Okay, I'll tell you something…"

They all leaned in.

"There was thing girl called Nissa, who had a massive crush on him and then-" I was cut off by hands around my neck.

"Hey baby." Megan squealed.

The boys had to hold James back from wanting to kill her. "JUST WHEN IT WAS GETTING JUICY!" He complained.

"Can we go to the form room to hang?" Megan suggested.

"Sure…" I said reluctantly.

"Actually I just need to go to the toilet. I'll be right back." She said before running away from us.

"How you dumped my sister and went for that nonsense – I'll never know." Morgead said shaking his head.

"What do you see in her?" James said.

"-Apart from complete idiocy?" Delos added.

"Nothing…but they both make me feel…you know?"

"What?"Delos confused.

"You know…" I said with a bit more urgency in my voice.

"If I did…I wouldn't still be asking you WHAT!" Delos roared.

"You KNOW…HOR-" James covered my mouth.

"Dude…that's my sister…" Morgead turned away from me disgusted.

"MY EARS!" Delos said.

"This conversation ends now." James said getting up.

"I can't even look at you right now." Morgead said covering his eyes. James and Delos both shuddered.

"Never again…" James said. Delos nodded eagerly.

Megan came back and we strolled into the form room hand in hand. We entered the room and I saw Rashel still seated in the far edge of the room.

I sat down in front of Hayden thinking of the information I was going to tell the guys.

"SHELLY!" Hayden shouted randomly almost giving me a heart attack. I clutched onto the side of my desk and my chest for support.

"Why are you so far away?" He said still shouting. "Come over here!" Then he looked at me and winked.

"What are you doing?" I snapped feeling embarrassed for no reason.

"I'm granting wishes!" He said smiling. Why is this guy always smiling? It's frustrating. "Like you're fairy godfather!"

"Loser." I mouthed at him.

Then I heard the click clack of heels. "Hi." The girl said.

"You see, you need to take advice from me more often." He said smiling up at her.

"What do you mean?"She said confused.

"Look at you." He said. "My advice worked."

"What to go shopping for clothes?" She said laughing.

"Exactly." Then he looked at her to me and then back again. "Sit then!" He said at her. I made it my business not to look at her. She sat in her regular seat before the nonsense began.

"Hmm…." He said. Why is he being the whole _'I'm the peace bringer!'_? Jackass, he gets closer to Rashel…the further she goes away from me.

She awkwardly turned away from me, putting her hand as a barricade between us.

"Rashel…" I mumbled. "How are –"

"Fine." She said quickly.

"Oh…that's…_good._" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah it is. You?" She said slowly.

"Great." I said nodding.

"So when's the wedding?" She said.

"In a couple weeks time..."

"_Weeks_…" She gasped. There was a silence, and then she cleared her throat. "Well, I hope that goes well for you…" She said softly.

"OK!" Hayden said very loudly causing us to jump. "You guys wanna play Pictionary?"

"No." I said irritated.

"Are you _sure_?" He said trying to tempt me.

"Positive."

"I'll play Hayden." I heard Rashel say.

"YAY!" He said joyfully.

There is no way I am being excluded out of this. "I'll play too. Then…can I play? I know I said no…"

"And that you were positive." Rashel added.

"Yeah…but…I changed…my….mind?" My voice was going up an octave every time I spoke.

(3rdPerson – because its fun!)

They began to play the game. Quinn was first, and drew a kangaroo.

"Wow…I'll never guess what you're one is..." Hayden said rolling his eyes.

It was obvious that Quinn didn't like Hayden being in his space, and he certainly hated that Hayden and Rashel were getting closer. Quinn's brain wasn't functioning like it was before. His brain was making up scenarios where he brutally murdered him.

He was working like a clock, ticking… ticking…ticking; a bomb about to explode. Not anger…_revenge_. Quinn almost let out a menacing smile. He coughed loudly, rudely interrupting Hayden and Rashel's conversation.

"Yeah?" Hayden asked.

"You never did tell me why you're back?" Quinn said smiling. But Hayden was staring blankly at him. As if he didn't understand the question. _He's not listening… _ "Hayden!" He snapped slamming his hands against the tabled.

"Sorry I just spaced out ..." He said smiling. "What were you saying?"

"Why you're here?" Quinn said impatiently.

"I sit here." He said confused.

"NO!" He said slapping my forehead with his palm. "This _COUNTRY!_"

"There was a lot of…family drama…" He said slowly. _Liar_…Quinn thought.

"How is _Nissa_ these days?" Quinn asked casually.

Hayden's expression changed drastically. His eyes locked on Quinn's face with such menace and anger Rashel was a bit scared to try at intervene. "_What did you say_?" He hissed.

"Nissa. You know that _girl_…she had a crush on you didn't she?" He said smiling. Hayden continued to stare at him. But Quinn continued. "But…you didn't like her back…Right."

Hayden nodded irritated. "What is your _point?_"

"I'd expect things to be a bit hectic after that-"

"-WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT?" He snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, Hayden what's wrong?" Rashel said putting her hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off.

"I just wanted to know how she was, she must have been terrified!" I said frowning.

"Terrified..._TERRIFIED! I_ WAS _TERRRIFIED_!" His nostrils began to flare, and he shook his head angrily and stood up quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you bring that up! I tried to do something nice, and you blow it in my face. Un-cool!" He shouted kicking his chair over in someone's leg. Then angrily he apologized. He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"What the hell Quinn?" I heard Rashel say by the side of me. "What did he ever do to you?"

"I just want that to be a warning to you."

"What?" She gasped.

"You can't trust him." I said urging.

"Why? He's kind, friendly, makes me-" Stop. He thought.

"How does he make you feel?" I snapped.

"Happy!"

"He's no good." I shook my head.

She closed her head and shrugged. "What and you are?"

"Yeah."

"Jealousy doesn't suit you Quinn." She said irritated, and walked out of the room, fuming.

***

(Rashel's POV)

"Are you okay?" I asked him slowly. I didn't want to touch him in case he punched me in the face.

"Yeah." I heard him croak out.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He mumbled

"Didn't sound like nothing?"

"What are you my mum now?" He snapped at me. I recoiled away from him. "Sorry…just drop it." His voice sounded thick.

"If you ever want to talk about it…you know I'm here right?" I threw my arms around his neck. He shrugged. "I don't like depressed Hayden."

"Whatever." He pulled off my arms and walked away.

I wondered what the whole problem was…and who the hell is Nissa?

***

"Megan!" Mrs Conway called from across the hall; the teacher was holding a tray of drinks of lemonade.

"Yes miss." She said politely.

"Could you be a sweetie and hand these out to members of your class…?"

"Yes Miss…" She said awkwardly talking the tray. She went to the opened the door….but an ingenious plan went through her head…and she smiled menacingly.

***

(Rashel's POV)

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Morgead said that he's taking me out…"

"I'm going shopping." Maggie said.

"Can I come?" Poppy asked.

"It's with my mum…" Maggie winced.

"Actually I thinking I'm busy that day…" Poppy laughed.

"Excuse me…" I heard Megan's voice quieter than usual… "Miss Conway told me to pass these drinks round…do you guys want some Lemonade?"

"Erm…Yeah, sure. Thanks." We all said happily.

"I hoped you'd say that…" She said smiling.

She passed us each our drink and watched us finish it.

"Cheers Meg." I said.

"My pleasure…" She said taking in our empty glasses and strolled off almost doing a merry dance.

(2 minutes later)

"RASHEL!"

"OH DEAR LORD!"

"RASHEL WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?"

"DON'T REMOVE YOU'RE TOP…NO…NO….OH…MY…GOD!"

"IS SHE DRUNK?"

Everyone was speaking so loud I couldn't take it. What? Didn't anyone else wanna party? We were in a night club weren't we? There were flashing lights and booming lights. I jumped from table to table. I was in mid air when I felt strong hands grab my bare stomach and pull me down. I ended up kissing the face off who it was – other hands where pulling me away. Somehow I was punching and kicking. I heard more loud noises and it was getting annoying.

"SHUT UUUUPPPPP!" I screamed as I stumbled out of the room.

"Shell…You want me to take you to the washroom?" People kept asking me that ….

"PISS OFF!" I yelled pushing them away.

I slammed the door behind me and walked out.

As soon as the banging noises stopped I began to walk…but I couldn't see where I was going, my eyes hurt and my brain was burning. People where in my way and I punched and screamed at them to get out. My stomach lurched…What was happening to me?!?

"What the fu-" I said, but I lost my footing and I fell head first and smacking my head against something hard and cold, I was moving in a round motion and I was getting dizzy. I was going down and down and down. Then nothing.

* * *

**The biscuits are now finished. YAY! **

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Tell me in the review.**

**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS CALLING OUT TO YOU…IT WANTS YOU TO PRESS IT AND REVIEW…DO WHAT IT SAYS REVIEWWW!!!! **

**Love ya!**

**xxxx**


	12. Change of Heart

**Thank you for the great reviews…I know that the last chappie was a bit random …but random is my middle name…its not...but you get the idea. **

**Big shout out for Sweetgalsab – who finally read my story - shows what a great best friend she is... I'm so happy! **

**Life was getting annoying so I decided that I'd right another chapter. Its short because..well I felt like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I don't understand why I don't own Night world?**

**Jez: You just…don't**

**Me: Why?**

**Jez: Shut up.**

**Me: I still don't get it… **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 12: Change of Heart.**

"When I tell you that I failed science – I mean I failed man!" Poppy said slamming her hand on the table.

"Poppy the last time you said you failed you got the top marks – shut up!" Maggie said frustrated.

"…says Mrs A average." Delos muttered.

"What was that?" Maggie said.

"I said you look nice to day Mag." He lied.

"What about you Shell? How do you think you did in science?" James asked.

"Erm...they were all hard – but Chemistry was the easiest I guess."

"Hey! That's not fair! Morgead – she has my brother as a help network – you're crap." Jez said smacking Morgead on the back of his head.

"Oh yeah…I forgot that Quinn helps you with Chemistry…does he do Physics too?" Poppy said smiling. Rashel shifted in her seat. Talking about Quinn made her feel uncomfortable.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" She said diverting the conversation.

"Morgead said that he's taking me out…" Jez said looking at Morgead expectantly. Morgead rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm going shopping." Maggie said.

"Can I come?" Poppy asked.

"It's with my mum…" Maggie winced.

Poppy scratched her hair and then caressed her chin dramatically "Actually I thinking I'm busy that day…" Poppy laughed.

"Excuse me…" The guys heard Megan's voice disturb the peace. They all took a deep breath in. Megan + Rashel = Argument/fight/death. "Miss Conway told me to pass these drinks round…do you guys want some Lemonade?" She said sweetly.

They all looked at each other for a moment. They looked at Megan…then to the drinks and back again. Looks genuine they each thought in there different ways.

"Erm…Yeah, sure… Thanks." They all said happily.

"I hoped you'd say that…" She said smiling, with a bit too much teeth. She passed them each a drink and stayed to watch them finish their drinks…especially Rashel. She looked at her as Rashel gulped down every last drop of the drink.

"Cheers Meg." Rashel said wiping her lips with her hands.

"My pleasure…" She said taking in their empty glasses and strolled off almost doing a merry dance. _In about two minutes things will get interesting_– she thought.

(2 minutes later)

At first her head was pounding...things where moving slowly and nothing was making sense…then all of a sudden things were working at super speed. Noises that weren't there entered her mind.

Rashel was dancing to imaginary music, jumping from table to table hysterically screaming and whooping. Everyone was looking at her as if she was drunk.

"Did she drink the same drink as us?" Morgead whispered to Jez.

She shrugged. "Maybe she can't take sugar..." She suggested.

"Hmm..." Morgead said suspiciously. Rashel doesn't dance. Not in public like this…and not randomly.

"Rashel…?" James looked over at his once –upon-a-time-sane-friend in horror. "Oh _My god_!" He gasped.

"RASHEL!" Poppy shouted trying to pull her back down. Rashel kept kicking Poppy's hands away.

"OH DEAR LORD!" said the boy as Rashel gyrated her hips around him. Delos grabbed and dragged her away from the boy who looked terrified.

"RASHEL WHAT IT WRONG WITH YOU?" Delos said shaking her. _Where is Quinn when you need him? _He thought. Rashel managed to get loose from his grip and threw her self on top of the table and jumped to her feet like a cat. When she was standing up and all eyes on her astonished at this random outburst of craziness, she grabbed her long sleeved top.

"NO! RASHEL!" Jez said as if she was reprimanding a two year old.

"IM WARNING YOU RASHEL…DO _NOT_ REMOVE YOU'RE TOP…NO…NO….OH…MY…GOD!" Morgead covered his ears and eyes. "I'M _BLIND_!"

Rashel was exposing her bare toned stomach and showing off her bra as she swung her top around her head like a lasso.

"IS SHE DRUNK?" Maggie said horrified.

Morgead ran to the back of the classroom and grabbed his jacket. He tried to jump up and cover his sister and protect her self respect. "Rashel stop it." He spat at her.

Rashel's mind wasn't with it. She wasn't awake or asleep. Didn't anyone else wanna party? We were in a night club weren't we? She thought as she danced to herself signing terribly out of tune.

Rashel kicked her leg up and Morgead felt the pain from her foot as it collided with his chin. Morgead was pissed and angry. Jez grabbed him away from people as she was scared Morgead would kill them all.

Rashel laughed hysterically and everyone in the room stared at her. James and Delos threatened the lives of two boys who where taking pictures and recording her. Of course there were the perverted geeks of the class… Poppy and Maggie were coaxing Rashel to calm down.

"What is wrong with her?" Maggie said to Poppy.

"I think she's been drugged." Poppy contemplated.

"WHAT!" Delos said over hearing the conversation.

"I don't know I was just thinking!" She screamed at him.

On cue Rashel jumped in the air as if she could fly, but Delos grabbed her bare stomach and pulled her back down to Earth. Out of nowhere she turned around and smacked at giant snog of a kiss on his mouth…not that Delos was complaining. Maggie was frozen in horror.

James was cracking up and holding on to Jez for support – who punching him in the face. Morgead ran to Delos and pulled her off of him. She kicked him in the private area and he collapsed to the ground eyes crossed and gasping for breath.

Then she stopped singing. She stood holding her hands up to stop everyone from talking. Everyone froze staring at her confused. "_SHUT UUUUPPPPP!_"She screamed randomly. She stomped her feet and kicked the wall.

"Heh…" James said rubbing his face.

"AHHHH!" Rashel screamed holding her head. She lost her balance from standing still and then stumbled out of the room.

"Shell…You want me to take you to the washroom?" Poppy asked following her.

She turned around sharply and grabbed her hair almost pulling it out. "PISS _OOOFFFFF_!" she shrieked hysterically. She pushed Poppy back into the room and slammed the door. She felt the sound pass straight through her.

Megan was laughing behind the lockers at Rashel's state. When she turned away from her, Megan ran into the form room to confused faces. They were deliberating on who should go after her.

"What the hell is wrong with Rashel?" She said in her best convincing lying voice.

"We don't know!" A random boy said.

"Tell them" She motioned to Delos and the others "That I've gone to save her. I may not like her…but I don't want her to hurt her self." She almost couldn't hold a straight face as she said the last part. She ran out of the room, and then walked slowly. Rashel was breathing heavily holding onto the wall. Megan smiled.

"Rashel…" She said slowly.

The girl didn't move.

"HELLOOOOOO!" She yelled dramatically. She began to bang onto the lockers making a racket of noise. Rashel collapsed to the ground screaming it was too much – she felt like her head was gong to explode. "Hmm…" Megan smiled.

Rashel began to gather strength to get up she was walking clumsily holding to the wall slowly. Megan could help but want to laugh. _Rashel thought she was all big – the school's hero from big bad Megan…but now look at her. _Pitiful.

Megan jumped in front of Rashel and she almost screamed, her heart was pumping and she barged her out of the way. Megan moved and then pushed the girl from behind. She almost flew like a bird. Megan pushed her again and again. Rashel was fighting against nothing. All different sides of Rashel Megan attacked lightly – but it felt like a punch in the face for Rashel.

She looked like she was going to be sick. Megan was wondering where the popcorn was at this time. They were almost by the stairs.

"Do you really want to go down the stairs Rashel?" Megan asked patronizingly. Rashel was sweating and clutching her heart. She grabbed onto the railing for dear life. She spent a moment trying to understand her surroundings. Megan was getting bored.

"Rashel you want to go to the nurse don't you?" Megan whispered in Rashel's ear. The girl winced in pain of the noise then nodded slowly. "Do you want me to take you?" The girl nodded again. _This was way too easy. _She thought. Megan tapped Rashel on her left shoulder; she moved her head sharply to the left as Megan pushed her forwards.

Rashel almost did a back flip and collided with the hard floor in an awkward position she must have broken something. Her head bounced down the stairs like a coconut and rolled around and around. Megan peered over the edge of the stairs to see the end result.

She saw blood pouring out of Rashel's skull like a tap. She smiled and stifled back a laugh. What now? She thought. But then Rashel made a motion with her finger…and then her hand…then her arm.

"Of course…you wounldn't die would you …" Megan spat furiously. She saw a random bar of metal lying on the ground. "Remember you asked for this." She said as she grabbed it about to insert it into the girl's skull to give her brain damage.

Then there were foot steps running down the stairs. "OH MY …RASHEL!" That was Quinn's voice. Shit. She thought. She dropped the metal and kicked with her foot away from her. She bent over and grabbed Rashel's body; she used her false nails to dig into her skin making it bleed. Immediately her eyes began to fill with tears. She clutched Rashel in her body and forced the tears to come out and she let out a small sob.

Quinn jumped halfway down the stairs to get there quicker. He dived towards Rashel's body. "MEGAN WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"I…I don't know…" Megan said shakily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Keller roared and she sprinted down the stairs. Megan rolled her eyes inside her head. I forgot there were two of them…she thought.

"I didn't…do anything! I…swear I …tried to stop her…she…wouldn't listen to me….then she lost her balance." She said between hard fake sobs.

James and held Keller back with their strong arms.

"I'm calling the ambulance." Delos said getting out this phone.

"I'll get a teacher!" Galen said shakily run down the stairs.

Quinn snatched Rashel in out of her arms and into his own. He held her tightly and rocked her like a baby as he cried. Keller instantly was holding her sister's hand and kissing it repeatedly saying the words 'please lord' over and over like a mantra.

Megan had stopped crying…she looked at her outfit covered in blood…but then she thought _it was worth it._ Rashel was going to die, and would have to come running back to her.

***

The ambulance came and carried Rashel off and drove at full speed to the hospital. When they arrived Quinn was having a panic attack.

"What if she dies?" He said quickly and shaking. Jez was holding his hand. Keller was practically being dragged by Morgead after their sister around the wards. Keller froze when she heard Quinn speak.

"Why would you SAY THAT?" She screamed smacking him across the face. Morgead rolled his blood shot read eyes and pushed Keller along.

The nurses took her into a room, but locked it before the family members could enter.

"LET ME SEE HER!" Keller screamed. The poor nurse hand to slap and shake her to calm down.

"Listen to me…you're sister is not well…I promise you I will let you see her. But not yet." Then she was gone.

Quinn was sitting with his hands in his lap and his legs were moving uncontrollably.

"Stop it or I'll stop it for you." Morgead threatened him. Quinn stopped his legs from vibrating. Tears where pouring from all of there eyes but the worse was yet to come.

Ewan and Jackie burst through the doors. Jackie was in a fit or rage and Ewan was doing his best to calm her. Jackie was shouting and yelling with the staff at the desk demanding that they; 'let her see her god forsaken daughter – and if she dies she will hunt the receptionist down and _kill her_.'

Her attention moved away from the lady who was now terrified and looked at Jez, Quinn, Morgead and Keller.

"Mum…" Keller said shakily. She stood up and went to Jackie with her arms out, but Jackie diverted him and slapped Quinn across the face.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_!" Ewan said from behind.

"YOU AND YOU'RE _BLODDY _FAMILY!" She screamed. Quinn looked at her his cheek burning. "IF YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE HER _ALONE_!" She cried.

"Mum…" Morgead said signing.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE HER _DRUGS_?"

"Jackie!" Ewan protested.

"Mum…" Morgead said impatiently.

"YOU SHOULD BE LOCKED UP YOU BASTERED!" She shrieked tears pouring down her face.

"Mum!" Morgead's voice was angry now…

"I KNOW YOU'RE KIND – WHY MY CHILD WHY NOT SOMEONE ELES!" she belted out.

"MUM! THAT'S _ENOUGH_!" Morgead boomed. He got up and pulled her into a bear hug. She balled her eyes out as she hugged him.

This set everyone else off.

The doctor immerged from the room Rashel was in. Ewan sprinted to him.

"What is it? Is she okay?" He said impatiently.

"You're daughter has been given a very poisonous drug. It's related to what is contained in ecstasy…"

Morgead had to tighten his grip on his mother as she almost fainted.

"She did lose a lot of blood however we have cleaned out her blood and given her some more and she should be fine…however she did go into a cardiac arrest…"

Quinn's heart almost skipped a beat and groaned in pain.

"A HEART ATTACK!" Keller grabbed onto the side of the wall and slid down it in a panic bursting into uncontrollable tears.

"…I assure you she is perfectly fine now." The doctor said smiling.

"Can I see my baby?" Jackie whispered.

"Yes…however she is sleeping." The doctor said as the mother and father, brother and sister walked towards the door crying holding onto each other.

"Are you gonna go in?" Jez croaked.

"I don't want to see the wires...the machine…" Quinn said shuddering. "I need to recover too first." His voice was thick and he coughed out ears.

"Quinn…" Jez said softly as she rubbed his back.

"I thought she was _dead_…" He said spluttering.

"I know…" Jez held his neck and pulled it into her so she could hold him and hug her little brother tightly. "But she's fine now…okay?"

"Yeah…I guess." He said softly.

***

A few hours later, Ewan and Jackie where forced to leave Rashel's room...by Rashel.

"Mum…seriously…I'm fine." She said certain.

"Are you sure?" She said brushing her daughter's cheek.

"Mum…" She moaned.

"Okay…okay. We'll go…" she said as she reluctantly gathered her belongings. Ewan walked up and kissed her on the forehead.

The two walked out hand in hand. Jackie apologized to Quinn and the receptionist before leaving.

Keller poked her head out of the door smiling and called Quinn.

"Oi! Dude. Someone wants to see you…" She said cheekily. Morgead pushed her out of the way he walked to Jez and wrapped his arms around her feeling relieved.

Quinn walked in slowly. He took a deep breath in as he saw Rashel wasn't hooked up any monitors. She was wearing a hospital rope and sitting upright looking at him suspiciously.

"Rashel?" He said slowly.

"Yeah…"

Quinn got closer to the bed; he sat down in front of her.

"Who are you again?" Rashel said looking confused.

Quinn's face changed. "What?" he said gasping.

Rashel burst out laughing. "HAHA! You're should see you're face. That never gets old." She said smiling.

"That's not funny!" Quinn said smiling. "I thought it lost you!" He said wanting to cry again.

"Aww man you can't get rid of me that easily!" Rashel said laughing.

"Apparently." Quinn said smiling. "Can I hug you?" He asked.

"No." She said. "I'm kidding…go on."

Quinn grabbed her so tightly he didn't want to ever let go. He felt the urge to have a mental break down.

"Dude…I need oxygen to live." Rashel said breathless.

Quinn released her from the bare hug. He let go a little - their noses almost touching. Rashel's heart began to race and so was Quinn's. Rashel started to blush feeling a bit hot and flustered by this sudden change of heart by Quinn and herself.

Quinn smiled a gorgeous smile at her shyness, his hands holding me so tightly she felt safe and calm. His smile made her eyes gaze at his parted lips, and could see where this is going and she didn't have a bone or muscle in her body that wanted it to end.

He tilted his head and closes his eyes as he moved in towards me, and she too closed her eyes lips parted. There hearts fluttering as their lips were but inches away from each other.

The each felt calm and happy with the warm fresh breath against their faces. Closer and closer still, his hand travels to her neck pulling her closer to him.

"RASHEL YOU ARE AL-IVE!" They heard a strong accent yell. Rashel pushed Quinn away from her, and smiled at the figure with flowers.

"Hayden…aww you shouldn't have." She said politely.

"How are you feeling girl?"

"I feel…" She took a quick glance at Quinn and then back to Hayden. "Much better." She smiled.

"That's great…"

Quinn couldn't help but feel like a spare part in this conversation. Hayden could go on…on and on.

"Do you remember the last thing that happened?" Quinn asked.

She thought for a minute. "I remembered drinking lemonade…and then nothing."

"Good." A voice at the back of the room said. It was James.

"You do _not _want to know." Delos said shaking his head.

Maggie and Poppy ran in like children and made a giant fuss over Rashel. Quinn decided he should move away from the noise.

When Rashel noticed he was gone she had a mini panic attack – but James brought her attention back to when they were discussing.

Quinn punched Hayden in the shoulder indicating him to leave with him.

"What do you want Quinn?" Hayden said angrily.

"Be a man dude. Get over it!" He snapped.

"Whatever." Hayden mumbled.

"Stay away from Rashel."

"Excuse me." He almost gasped.

"Stay away from her…I can protect her better than you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"When we were together she was _safe."_

"You are unbelievable." He said shaking his head. "She's my friend, you are not my father."

"Dude…C'mon you have a bad history with girls…_Nissa _anyone?"

"Not this again!" Haden said pushing Quinn back. Quinn looked down to the floor to compose himself.

"Don't…don't push me…" Quinn warned.

"Or what." Hayden provoked.

"Don't…don't provoke me dude…you will end up in one of these hospital beds too."

"Oh really." Hayden said folding his arms across his chest.

Quinn smiled. "Knocking you out may actually just make my day…" He curled his fist and stepped forward at Hayden who didn't make a motion as if he was scared.

Quinn threw his punch at Hayden's face but he caught it with ease raising an eyebrow. "That all you got…_Jonathon_."

"Its John actually."

"Whatever…" He said still smiling. This pissed Quinn off even more.

"Remember…I was blessed with two hands." Quinn said pulling his other hand out of jeans. Hayden looked at it come towards his body suspiciously. This fight was going to be…interesting…

* * *

**This chapter wasn't much better was it…oh well I suck at writing? Great…well review it anyway – can you hear the motivation in my voice can't you. No? Exactly, I'm running on empty. **

**When I am not stressed anymore I shall re-evaluate this story. I am recovering from Writers block so…yeah…**

**Please review – im not going not gonna lie, I do a little dance when I see a 'review alert' you want another chapter? You gotta review…. Hee hee! REVIEW PLEAASSSEEE!**

**Its biscuit and milk time! **


	13. Lucky or Unlucky?

**Oki. I am feeling depressed, sick and I've been crying like a little baby girl for a long time. Don't worry I know I am a loser, you don't need to think it or tell me. And no, I will not tell you why..well if you do wanna know...then REVIEW! **

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucks…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Lucky or Unlucky? **

Quinn punched Hayden in the shoulder indicating him to leave with him.

"What do you want Quinn?" Hayden said angrily.

"Be a man dude. Get over it!" He snapped.

"Whatever." Hayden mumbled.

"Stay away from Rashel."

"Excuse me." He almost gasped.

"Stay away from her…I can protect her better than you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"When we were together she was _safe."_

"You are unbelievable." He said shaking his head. "She's my friend, you are not my father."

"Dude…C'mon you have a bad history with girls…_Nissa _anyone?"

"Not this again!" Haden said pushing Quinn back. Quinn looked down to the floor to compose himself.

"Don't…don't push me…" Quinn warned.

"Or what." Hayden provoked.

"Don't…don't provoke me dude…you will end up in one of these hospital beds too."

"Oh really." Hayden said folding his arms across his chest.

Quinn smiled. "Knocking you out may actually just make my day…" He curled his fist and stepped forward at Hayden who didn't make a motion as if he was scared.

Quinn threw his punch at Hayden's face but he caught it with ease raising an eyebrow. "That all you got…_Jonathon_."

"It's John actually."

"Whatever…" He said still smiling. This pissed Quinn off even more.

"Remember…I was blessed with two hands." Quinn said pulling his other hand out of jeans. Hayden looked at it come towards his body suspiciously.

With such a force Quinn snatched his hand out of Hayden's grip at the same time as punching him hard in the stomach. Hayden hardly moved, his eyes flickered in pain. Freak…Quinn thought.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Hayden almost laughed.

"My intention was killing…." Quinn muttered. "But…" He started, but Hayden interrupted.

"Why would you do this so close to Rashel…aren't you scared she might hate you?" Hayden said slyly.

Quinn thought for a moment. He looked to the side of him. Rashel was sitting in her hospital bed, recovering from having been drugged. And what he was just gonna knock this guy out? Rashel liked him, and he'd only just gotten back in her good books. It didn't make sense to muck everything up.

"That's more like it…" Hayden said patronizingly.

"When Rashel gets better…I will come for you." Quinn warned.

"Ooooh scary!" Hayden joked.

***

Christmas was fast approaching. Snow could fall at any moment. Ice lay on the ground smooth and slippery. People were wrapped up so warmly they looked as if they were waddling with the massive mount of layers surrounding there chest.

Rashel was sat leaning against the window, looking at the people scurrying about like mice on a mission to find cheese. She laughed hysterically when they bumped into each other and skidded across the iced pavement.

Christmas decorations were set up. The neighbours opposite had a giant Santa and his reindeer on the outside. Enormous flashing lights and 'Jingle Bells' played over and over and over again.

Jackie had to convince Ewan not to start a Christmas decorations war with the neighbours. But Morgead had made a bad impression on the mother. His foul language had 'scared her children for life.' But it did get them to turn off their Jingle Bells song at night.

"Rashel… Can I have some soup with you?" Mary-Lynette said sweetly holding a giant bowl of soup in her hand.

She laughed at the enormity of her little sisters bowl compared to the amount of soup actually in there. "Yeah sure…"

"What are you looking at?" Mare asked at she sat down seating her bowl neatly.

"People…"

"Cool."

An old lady slipped along the ground and a boy grabbed her before she hit the ground. The lady kissed him hand in thanks. There was a short discussion before she continued walking. The boy stood looking back at her scratching his hat.

"Aww."Mare said smiling at the boy from up above.

"That was nice of him…" Rashel said drinking more soup.

"He looks like Quinn."

"Huh…"

"He looks like him."

"Seriously?" Rashel leaned over more pressing her nose against the window. "No…can't be."

"Hmmm." Mare said mouthful.

When the boy turned back around he looked up, directly into Rashel's eyes. She screamed as she jumped back flushing at her stupidity.

"See…I told you it was Quinn." Mare said smiling. "HI QUINN!" She screamed at the boy in the frost. She began to wave hysterically. "Rashel! Don't be rude. Remember he saved your life."

"Really? I thought that was the doctors?" She said moved slowly back to her seat. She leaned over at Quinn waving as madly as Mare. "Ok Stop. We get it. Hello!" Rashel said holding Mare's wrist to stop her.

Rashel looked out of the window and smiled down at him. He smiled even brighter that she thought possible. It hit her sharply like a lightning bolt. She cleared her throat feeling awkward.

"Are you okay?" Mare said holding her sisters shoulder. "You've gone all pink."

"I'm fine." She squeaked. She leaned against the window and began to communicate by mouthing words. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you!" Quinn said looking uncomfortable upwards.

"What?" Rashel said.

"I!" Quinn said pointing to him self. "Came!" He made his fingers look like they were walking. "TO SEE" He pointed at his eyes, "YOU!" He pointed at her.

"OOHHH!" Rashel said laughing. "I can't lip read."

Quinn made a motion to show he was rolling his eyes. Then he laughed leaned a bit too far back, his weight cause him to fall on his back in a thud. Rashel cracked up laughing.

"That had to hurt." Mare said sipping her soup in amusement.

"He'll live…" Rashel said recovering.

But then on his way to get up his hands and feet slipped under him, and the frost didn't help. He knocked into the lamp post at the side of him pushing him away. He slid backward into the road.

"OMG!" Rashel and Mare screamed together.

Rashel threw the blanket off her body and dashed – against her doctor's orders – down the stairs and out the door. Bare footed and only a vest top and pyjama bottoms she stepped out of the warm cosy hose to the harsh brutal cold whether. By the time she reached Quinn her toes had lost all feeling.

Quinn was struggling to find a something to hold onto, to save him self. Rashel skidded like on a surf board and bent down grabbing him by his foot and holding on to a lamp post for security. With all her strength she pulled Quinn's heavy body towards he, she pulled him with such force he collided with her legs knocking her off her feet and on top of him.

"That was lucky!" Rashel said breathless.

"Hi!" Quinn said still smiling. "Great weather ay?"

"Yeah." Rashel rested her head on his chest.

"ARE YOU GUYS ALIVE?" Mare called from the warm.

Rashel shook her head as she shouted back "NOO!"

She stood up standing on Quinn's body in the process. He jumped up effortlessly. Rashel began to walk back to the house as if she was walking on hot coals. Quinn picked her up like a baby and walked with high speed into the house.

"Hi Quinn." Mare said still with the soup in her hands.

"Hi." Quinn said a little breathless and he put Rashel back on the ground. As he put her down she sprinted up the stairs and charged back down with a duvet and pillow into the living room. When she strolled back she grabbed Mare and Quinn by there hands and led them too the living room.

She turned the TV on, sat down and put herself deep into the duvet. Mare without delay jumped in eagerly. Quinn took his time to remove his gloves, hat, scarf and coat, placing them neatly in the room. Then he politely sat on the extreme side of the sofa.

"Do we stink or something?" Rashel said. "C'mon!" She patted the area next to her. He shuffled along and Rashel wrapped him in the duvet along with Mare.

Rashel shifted her leg so she could warm them up with her hands but on the way up her foot touched something warm. Quinn shrieked like a little girl.

Its took a minute for Rashel and Mare to get over the shriek. They sat frozen looking at Quinn horrified. "Are…you okay?" Mare said, head peeking from behind Rashel's shoulder.

"YOUR FEET ARE FREEZING!" Quinn protested pointed erratically at Rashel's nose.

"Really?" Rashel said raising her eyebrows. She slapped her foot on both Quinn's and Mares warm legs and feet making them both scream and shout. "Hey! You guy are really warm." She said evilly as she made there lives even worse.

"You guys…its 1 am. People want to sleep." Morgead's head appeared from behind the door.

Mare burst out laughing. In between each gasp for breath she spoke. "IT'S 2 PM SILLY!"

"Seriously? Aw crap." He walked in to the living room. He was wearing no top only sweat pants. He said directly in front of Rashel. Mare nudged Rashel to put her feet on his shoulder, she could barley contain her laughter.

Slowly Rashel lifter her foot and slammed it down on Morgead's shoulder. Nothing happened. "Dude's do you mind? I hate the smell of feet."

Mare leaned over and pinched him in the neck, making him squeal. "OW!" Mare just smiled at him.

"Oh...Quinn." Morgead said looking at him up and down. "What do you want?"

"I came to see if Rashel was okay." Quinn said politely.

"Well now you have seen…she's fine. Bu-bye!" Morgead said smiling.

"HEY!" Mare said in a childish protest. "I WANT HIM TO STAY!"

"Oh….okay." Quinn said standing up.

"You're not actually listening to this idiot are you?" Rashel said not looking at him, but glaring at Morgead. Quinn froze mid stand up.

"Err…"Quinn scratched his head not knowing where to put himself.

"Err, err. C'mon dude you can 'err' as much as you like _outside_!" Morgead said making a shooing motion.

"Okay. I'll see you at school then Rashel…" Quinn said responding positively to Morgead's rudeness. "I just wanted to give you this too." He handed her a piece of scarp paper.

She opened it slowly, and then closed it again. When she looked up Quinn's face was right by hers, she could feel his breath brush her face. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Yes, yes, that's real nice. _C'MON LETS MOVE!"_ Morgead said hurrying him up. Quinn messed up Mares hair affectionately before walking out of the door. Morgead followed.

When Morgead returned, Mare kicked the back of his knees forcing him to the ground, and then she pinched his neck.

"STOP DOING THAT!!" Morgead shouted caressing his neck and legs. Rashel slapped the back of his head when he sat down next to her. "FOR PETE'S SAKE! THIS IS NOT HURT MORGEAD DAY!"

"Who's Pete?" Mare asked.

"Why would you do that?" Rashel snapped angry ignoring her sister.

"Would you like me to remind you of the fact that he is _ENGADGED_?"

"Shut up I know that dumb ass!"

"Really? Because you're not behaving like you do."

"Morgead. I'm tired of crying, wishing things were different and always feeling angry at him. But there is one thing I know for certain, not matter how much I pretend or hid from it…I still lo-"

"-DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" Morgead interrupted. "You _do not_ love that scum bag."

"YES I DO! I love that scum bag. He's _my_ scum bag….why am I calling him a SCUM BAG?"

"Cause he's a jerk."

"_Morgead shut up_!"

"He'll break your heart again…"Morgead said softly. "I promise you."

"I don't care!"

"You should!"

"I love him, end of story."

He stared at her not able to think of anything else to say. "What did he give you?" Morgead finally asked rudely. "Give it to me."

"What the hell? You're not dad."

"I'll go get him if you like?" He threatened.

She thought for a moment. Ewan wasn't being himself for the past couple of days. Shouting and swearing, and throwing things. "Just take the damn paper." Rashel said flicking it at him.

He caught it and opened it in one swift motion. He took his time reading at it…then he stared at it for way to long in Rashel's opinion.

"You are not going."

"Excuse me?"

Morgead began to read the letter out loud. "Meet me at 7 pm at the Diamond Garden restaurant. Hope you can come. Love Quinn."

"How romantic…." Mare said smiling.

"You're not going." Morgead threatened again.

"Shut up and get over it." Rashel said before pinching him in the neck and grabbing the paper from his hand.

She ran up to her room to see Keller and Blaise arguing about something.

"Blaise I am telling you…witches aren't real okay?" Keller said impatiently.

"Well…what about Sabrina?" Blaise said confidently.

"Who?"

"Sabrina the teenage witch." Blaise smiled. Keller wanted to shoot her self in the eyes.

"She's a made up character!" Keller shouted.

"Is not!" Blaise said like a child.

"Is so!" Keller retorted.

"Is NOT" Blaise said angrily.

"Oh...what are you gonna do? Do some Voodoo on me?"

"Don't tempt me." Blaise mumbled.

"Grow up!" Keller said slamming the door to the bathroom.

"YEAH YOU BETTER HIDE!" Blaise shouted after her. "Who was at the door?" Blaise asked Rashel seeing her searching for something in her wardrobe.

"Quinn." Rashel said jamming the note in her pocket and shutting the door.

"Aww."

Rashel walked up to bathroom door and repeatedly banged on the door. "You're not meant to over exert yourself Shell; Doctor's orders." Blaise reprimanded. Rashel ignored her as she kicked the door, hurting her already frozen toes.

"What!" Keller said opening the door.

"Lemmie in!" Rashel said. Keller grabbed her arm before sticking her tongue out at Blaise.

"Real mature Kel." Rashel said shaking her head.

She took a seat on the toilet seat and handed Keller the note.

"OMG!" Keller said gasping.

"I know…"

"The Diamond Gardens… DO YOU KNOW HOW POSH THAT RESTAURANT IS?"

"Yeah…" Rashel said shakily.

"Oh my…I think he's going to propose…"

"He can't that bigamy." Rashel said.

"SO?"

"Keller!"

"Damn..its too late to shop…" Keller opened the door to scream: "MUUM! BLAISE! COME! QUICK!"

"Was that really necessary…" Rashel said caressing her ears.

"Sorry… You shall go to the ball Cinderella."Keller said.

"Thanks fairy god mother... for that very cheesy line."

***

"No, no, no, no, no…and NO!" Jackie said shaking her head.

"What? Why not? THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Yeah Jack…let her go. She's been in bed all week." Ewan said sounding unenthusiastic.

"Are you all deaf? The woman said NO!" Morgead said next to Jackie with the same expression.

"I don't like that boy…" Jackie said stubbornly.

"…I always knew that kid was dodgy..."Morgead mumbled

"…Ever since Rashel's been hanging around him, all she's done is get into fights...."She continued.

"…blood, bruises and black eyes..." Morgead said looking horrified.

"I'll give you a black eye in a minute!" Rashel snapped at him holding up her fist.

"That boy and family spells trouble. She is not going!" Jackie said ignoring Rashel.

"Yeah…her word is final!" Morgead said folding his arms.

"You are dead!" Rashel said about to take him out, but Ewan

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Ewan shouted. "JACKIE I HAVE HAD _ENOUGH _OF YOU TODAY!" The families' mouths dropped. Ewan never answered back to Jackie like that before. "LET HER HAVE SOME GOD DAMN FUN!"

"Shut up Ewan! She has fun here!" Jackie shouted getting up.

"Scrabble is not fun…" Rashel added.

"RASHEL I AM YOUR _MOTHER_! I KNOW THAT IS BEST FOR YOU! QUINN ISN'T IT!"

"What? If its anyone's fault I went to hospital it is MEGAN OWENS!" Rashel snapped. "She's the idiot who tried to kill me!"

"Yes but-"Jackie started.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Ewan boomed. "I WILL NOT BE DISRESPECTED IN MY HOUSE JACKIE! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Loud and clear…" Jackie said bitterly, she bent down and picked up Phillip who looked terrified of all the screaming. She slammed the living room door behind her.

"Rashel…get dressed." Ewan commanded.

"Thanks daddy." Rashel said kissing him on the cheek and giving him a hug. The twins dashed up the stairs.

When they returned down the stairs a few hours later, Rashel was dressed. Blaise, Keller and Mary-Lynnette worked together to created a new improved Rashel.

Blaise had curled her hair, Mary-Lynette did her make up, and Keller had cut and lengthened the dress Jackie bought Rashel for their house party. She'd cut off the bottom half and found another blue dress, which luckily was long-ish.

Keller had cut it and then added it, to make a beautiful trail dress. With a bit more of the fabric, Keller made her a head band to go with it.

Ewan wolf whistled as she glided down the stairs. "You look beautiful." He said proudly. "Morgead…are you okay?"

Keller burst into laugh at Morgead's face which was full of tears. "You…look….so…." Was all that was audible from all the crying and sobs.

"Well…wish me luck!" Rashel said kissing her family good-bye. She opened the door to see Quinn carefully walking across the pavement. He lifted her off the ground and placed her neatly into his car.

"You look amazing!" Quinn said looking at her in complete awe.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She giggled girlishly.

**

Suddenly there was black. A force was holding onto her face covering her eyes.

"IS this really necessary?"Rashel asked feeling vulnerable.

"Yes…!"

Quinn… I can't _see_."

"That's the point."

"But I like my vision…." She moaned teasingly.

"So do most people." Quinn said guiding her as they continued forward.

"Are we there yet?" Rashel said trying to hold herself steady.

"Yup." Slowly he removed his hand. Rashel gasped.

It was something out of a fairytale. The restaurant was completely empty. The room was dark and completely empty, the only light was of the thousands of candles where lit and burning brightly. Colours of gold, red and white and yellow surrounded them.

The other tables and chairs were pushed to the side to make space, for in the centre of the room was a single table dressed in gold and white a singe red rose lay delicately on top and a place name of Rashel by the side of it written in beautiful calligraphy.

Tears formed in her eyes as she covered her mouth in complete shock. Never in a million, billion or trillion years did she think that anyone would do something like this for her.

A warm hand touched her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Quinn said almost laughing at her reaction. He smoothly took off her coat and hung it up in the posh coat room.

"Yeah…"She said voice cracking. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"I didn't." He said when he returned.

"What?"

"This isn't for us…we still have to walk on to the thing I wanted to show you."

"What are you on about? This isn't for me?" Tears began to fall down from her eyes and tumbled down her cheeks. "Okay…" Her voice was thick and lip trembling. She sniffed and picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. _I knew it was too good to be true!_ She thought.

She walked forward wiping her eyes cursing at herself for being so stupid.

"Hold on Rashel…" Quinn said panicky "I was…actually joking…"

"What?" She froze.

"It was a joke…this _is_ for you." Quinn looked uncomfortable. "Sorry, I wanted to see your reaction."

"One of these days Quinn…I'm gonna kick your ass." She said still with water in her eyes and happiness in her heart.

Quinn laughed as he guided her to her seat. He pulled her chair out like a gentlemen and took his place at the table.

"Do you like it…?" He said apprehensive.

"No." Rashel bluntly.

"What?" Quinn looked shocked, sad even. "You don't like it? Is it a bit much? Did I scare you? Was it the flowers?"

She leaned back on her seat, "See it's not nice is it!" She said smiling. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"You're worth it."

"I guess I am." She smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way…" Quinn said his eyes glistening.

She couldn't help but to blush. "Yeah…you already said." She said embarrassed.

"I know…and I'll say it again." Quinn said reaching out for her hand over the table.

"So what are we going to do?" Rashel asked excited and she placed her hands in his.

"We eat." He grabbed a hand bell by the candle and rang it. Within seconds a man ran swiftly into the room and laid down plates of food.

Rashel burst out laughing. "Fries." She said shoving one into her mouth.

"Yup." Quinn said smiling. "Bon appetite."

"This dress and this place do not...match the food." Rashel said.

"So?"

***

When they finished their meal Quinn stood up and held out a hand to Rashel.

"What?" She said.

"Would you like do dance."

She thought about it for a moment. "Why not." She took his hand. T

he music instantly began to play as she stood. Quinn spun her around and around making her feel like a princesses. He put his hand on her waist as they slow danced close together. Rashel put her head on his shoulder as they moved side to side softly to the music.

"This is just…." Rashel was lost for words at the beauty of the moment.

"Yeah…" Quinn agreed. "Are we okay now?"

"We are more than okay." Rashel said hugging him tighter.

They span around in each others arms in high spirits, joyful that they were together again, the way they should have been all along. She'd forgotten about Megan, about Hayden, it was just Her and Quinn soul mates for eternity.

"Oh WOW!" An annoying voice said.

"Oh this is NICE!" An Australian voice said.

The swaying stopped, by Quinn's grip didn't alter. He held on tighter holding onto his calm state. He turned round and Megan and Hayden were leaning on each other strangely. They looked drunk out of their minds.

"AY QUINN!" Megan said giggling as she stumbled her way over to them. "YOU'RE MY HUSBAND, WHY I NO GET THA PARTY AY?"

"RASHEL! HEY BABY HOW YOU DOIN'! CHEATIN ON ME ARE YOOOOOU."

* * *

**Yes I did end it there. Stupid place huh –well, I had the urge to kill of Rashel – and I'm guessing you don't want me to do that? So I'm stopping here. I shall right another chapter...when I feel like my normal self again. Hope fully it will be before Christmas eve. **

**I've gotten over 100 reviews thank you guys sooo much. I couldn't have done it with out you! Whether the comment was negative or positive it really helped me! Give you're selves a big pat on the back. I'm sending you mental hugs and chocolate cakes. :) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Please review… - I'm not even gonna lie to you, I'll cry if you don't… - please! **

**Ho, ho, ho…merry Christmas. **


	14. Alls well that ends well

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! May 2010 bring you good luck, love and happiness. **

**I love you guys! You're reviews made me happy. There is no more depressed Sienna…just tired Sienna. **

**WHY? I ask you, WHY do you guys have high expectations of me? Listen people- lower them….make them so low, I mean turn them into negative numbers... **

**I've gotten into the habit of putting the last scene of the last chapter into the upcoming one…because I can never remember what happened. – yup I have the brain capacity of a goldfish. **

**This chapter has been really challenging. One, I didn't know what was going on, and two, i didn't know how it was going to end. **

**I hope you like it. I'm really sad that it going to end soon. It's not my longest chapters but it is full of lots of stuff. **

**I'm not feeling that great about this chapter – so i need you guys help. **

**Warning: This is a bit intense – that's why i rated it T. It would be good to put on your favourite slow songs – makes my writing seem good. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own night world. i own this story. not the characters. the story... to sum up? i own Love Struckk and nothing else... right?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: All's Well that ends Well**

When they finished their meal Quinn stood up and held out his hand to Rashel.

He gave her a look that made her forget who she was. "What?" She said when she snapped out of it.

"Would you like do dance." He said with smouldering eyes.

She thought about it for a moment. "Why not."

The music instantly began to play as she stood. Quinn spun her around and around making her feel like a princesses. He put his hand on her waist as they slow danced close together. Rashel put her head on his shoulder as they moved side to side softly to the music.

"Yeah…" Quinn agreed. "This is like the first time we danced together..."

"Minus the interruption..." She smiled.

"Ha-yeah. So I can do this?" Quinn said as he titled up her head, and placed a sweet kiss on her lips, so tenderly she almost missed it, and slightly wanted more."Are we okay now?"

"We are more than okay." Rashel said smiling and then hugging him tighter.

They span around in each other's arms in high spirits, joyful that they were together again, the way they should have been all along. She'd forgotten about Megan, about Hayden, it was just her and Quinn soul mates for eternity.

A clashing sound stopped the music.

"Oh WOW!" An annoying voice said.

"Oh this is NICE!" An Australian voice said.

The swaying stopped, by Quinn's grip didn't alter. He held on tighter holding onto his calm state. Breathe...breathe. Quinn said to himself.

There were strange noises coming from the background. Plates smashing, laughing and burping came from the entrance of the restaurant.

He turned round and Megan and Hayden were leaning on each other strangely. It wasn't hard to tell that they were drunk. The stench was a big give away. Quinn's face turned hard, and started to take in deep breaths.

"AY QUINN!" Megan said giggling as she stumbled her way over to them. "YOU'RE MY HUSBAND, WHY I NO GET THA PARTY AY?"

"RASHEL! HEY BABY HOW YOU DOIN'! CHEATIN ON ME ARE YOOOOOU." Hayden said dragging out every syllable.

Quinn and Rashel were fixed in one position. Rashel didn't know what to do; Quinn had an iron grip around her so there was no way for her to break free. Quinn thought; should I a) leave or b) Stay.

"Let's go!"Quinn said grabbing his loves hand and moving towards the door.

"What?" Rashel stopped moving, which was harder than she thought. "What are you doing?" She demanded as she stumbled on her feet.

"What it looks like, staying away from the drunken people. Stop giving me that look Rashel... Fine." Quinn gave in and smiled at her power over him.

"C'mon lets go people. Parties over!" He shouted at them, waving his hands in the air. Hayden began to copy the motion and began shouting : "hey - ho, hey - ho!". "MEGAN!" Quinn shouted at her, she was on all fours looking like she was about to pounce.

"Are those French Fries?" Megan asked licking her lips.

"No." Rashel said. "Just leftovers."

"They _are_!" She yelled excitedly and she bounded over to the plate, and stuffed them in her gob. "They taste so good!" She said spluttering food out of her mouth.

_Classy_. Rashel thought. "I gotta say, I kinda like drunk Megan." After she said that Megan bent over the side of the table and threw up. "Huh. Spoke too soon. How smashed are you guys?"

"Well I had some tequila..." Megan said. She said wiping her mouth. Rashel cringed at the smell.

"After the brandy and whiskey." Hayden chimed in.

"Oh! And the tequila!" The girl remembered.

"Yeah...you already said that..." Hayden said rubbing his head. "You remember the Vodka?" He said as he stumbled over to Megan and rested his head on her shoulder as he put the remainders of the fries in his mouth.

"Do I?" She said excitedly. "No. Not really."

"Neither do I!" They laughed together.

Okay...Rashel thought annoyed. "Home Time kiddies!"

"What?" They said together. "No!" They whined.

"Yeah, I no. I feel so bad to be raining on your parade. Truly I am so sorry." She said sarcastically as she grabbed Hayden's hand, and Megan's elbow. "But let's go home..."

"Will there be alcohol?"Megan asked expectantly.

"Sure. Why not?" Quinn said looking angry. "You get drunk, and ruin today – but sure, we'll give you more drink!"

"I knew that is why I love you Quinny-poo." Megan said as she skipped along while her hand was being pinned by Rashel's strong grip. "Hey! That rhymes." She giggled.

Hayden smiled. Not because Megan was being stupid, it was because of the situation. Rashel was holding his hand – it wasn't hard, but tender. Does this mean, what I think it means? He thought to himself. Does she really -? But he thought was cut off by a stern no-nonsense voice.

"Rashel, Hayden looks a bit heavy for you..."

"I'm just holding his hand. It's not _that_ heav-" Rashel said confused.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But you're ill_ remember?_ You had those drugs in your body." He said as he snatched Hayden's hand away from Rashel's. "Take Megan to my car, I'll carry this one." He said with gritted teeth.

"O...kay." She said uncertainly as she dragged Megan outside. Megan laughed the whole way, resting on Rashel like she was her friend.

"You're so tall!" Megan said right into Rashel's ear.

"Shut up Megan otherwise i'll crush your funny bone."

"FUNNY BONE! AHAHAHAHHAHHHAHH!" She blurted out, as well as awful breath.

"Oh boy..." This was gonna be a long night.

-

-

-

Back in the restaurant Quinn was writhing with anger. Looking at Hayden made him laugh, and not in a funny way. Everything about Hayden pissed him off. Even his breathing. Why is he breathing so loud, so _constant_. Quinn thought.

In his mind – in roughly 0.2 seconds – he thought of all the ways he could kill Hayden in this very moment while he was drunk, and none the wiser.

But it was the way Hayden coughed and wiped his nose; that made realisation hit him.

"Haven't seen you be sick yet? Didn't you drink as much alcohol as Meg?" Quinn said suspiciously.

"Sure..." Hayden hiccupped.

"Hmm. So when did you and Megan become such great friends."

"Hahaha. Never."

"How did you know we were here?"

"Lucky guess?"

" Lucky guess huh..." Quinn said quietly to himself as he rammed his fist into Hayden's face knocking him over sideways. He strolled, pumped up with anger, over to him ready to kill him.

"Pardon?" He giggled as he rubbed his stomach.

"Shut up! You followed us!" He said pushing Hayden back.

"That's just silly. How would I know that you were here?" Hayden giggled and then burped.

"We are miles away from our home town. You just happened to be here? I think, you got Megan drunk and used her as a cover to spoil my day!"

"Don't be paranoid, I'm drun-"

"-That won't wash with me!" He interrupted. "Rashel's not here." Quinn said with a disgusted look in his eye.

"You're gonna have to fight me Hayden..." Quinn threatened as he pulled the boy up and smashed his hand into his face. "Or i'll knock your face off."

"Such violence." Hayden spluttered. "Yeah you're right. It's quite fun playing a drunk."

"You should be an actor then." Quinn stopped. I am making conversation with him because? "You sick freak! Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hayden grinned. Before Quinn's brain recognised what he was doing, Hayden was being swung around the room, punched, kicked and sworn at. "You – done – yet?" He gasped holding onto his stomach and head.

"So, you love her...then what? She falls for you – please."

"It's so obvious that Rashel loves me. So it will be a big adios to you. Rashel and I live happily ever -"

Quinn raised his fists over Hayden's limp body, spitting in fury as he spoke. "You giant piece of-"

"-Quinn! Hurry up. I am actually going to kill that ugly piece of sh-!" Rashel said irritated. "What are you doing?" She said looking at Quinn with his hand raised above Hayden's head.

"-idiotic drunkenness..." Quinn covered up, punching him in the arm hard. "Haha...he slipped, drunken douche." Quinn said jokingly, and he picked Hayden up and swung him over his shoulder.

"Whatever. If I hear another Madonna song come out of that girls mouth, I will shoot myself in the foot." She said as she stamped back to Megan. Quinn laughed nervously.

Megan was singing in the street and pedestrians speed up rapidly past her. She was belting out 'Like a Prayer' with movements. Very excitable movements.

"Yeah yeah we get it!" Rashel shouted as she slapped Megan in the face to shut up. Megan's face shook but then she stopped singing and began to dance more. "Complete and utter freak." Rashel said as she got into the backseat of Quinn's car.

Quinn dumped Hayden also into the backseat not realising it. Once he'd shut the door – not bothering to put his seat belt on him, he walked over the Megan.

She was wiggling her hips and jumping up and down. He covered Megan's mouth with his hand, put her hands behind her back and opened the door, where Rashel was seated.

The position of everything blew Quinn's mind. Hayden and her in the backseat together – no way in hell. "Rashel. Why are you sitting there?" He demanded.

But Rashel wasn't listening to his sentence. "There is no way, she is sitting next to me. I've had enough."

"Rashel. Move. Sit. In. The. Front."

"Fine." She said getting up, but a hand held her down.

"No..." Hayden said with puppy dog eyes. "I'm going to be sick. I need you here."

_This guys relentless! "_Rashel. Sit. In. The. Front. NOW!" Quinn said furiously under his breath.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Rashel said taken back.

"I'm not!" But his voice was high and manic, but he managed to tone it down a bit. "I'm not. I just want you to sit near me."

"My head...its spinning." Hayden said clutching his head. Then he looked at his hand. "Oh my...Rashel I'm bleeding." He dramatically showed her and began to look in pain.

_I'll show you_ bleeding – Quinn thought. "Yeah...must of happened when you slipped." Quinn said sternly. "Mustn't take advantage of the drink."

Hayden spoke with raised eyebrows. "No?"

"Definitely not! There are consequences...people might _die_."

Rashel was confused. Her friend and boyfriend where having a weird conversation and she just wanted to go to sleep. Megan was looking limper by the minute and the sight of her was making her feel sick.

"Quinn just sit her down. She looks like death." Rashel said annoyed. She went to close the door, but Quinn used Megan's body to block it. "Quinn? Why are you being so needy? It's annoying."

Then he saw Hayden's face; he looked like he'd won the lottery. Rashel just looked tired. But he took her for granted, in his head Rashel was a damsel in distress and he was the only one possible to protect her. In reality she was a warrior princess, who could take care of herself.

"What is wrong with you?" Rashel said confused. "Drive! Its gonna take ages for us to get home..."

"Fine." He said reluctantly. He tucked Megan up in her seat belt and started to drive.

There were many people on the road that night. Too many. There was not traffic, but at around midnight, you didn't expect that many people on the road. Quinn kept looking the rear view mirror at what was happening in the back. Hayden would every now and then give him a sneaky look. A look that made Quinn tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

"How are you feeling?" Rashel asked rubbing Hayden's hand.

"A bit groggy. But mostly tired."Hayden lied.

"Go to sleep then." She said soothingly.

"I'll do that..."Hayden said rubbing his eyes dramatically. "Thank you Rashel...for everything."

"Sounds like you're sobering up nicely..." She said sleepily. She snuggled herself in her side of the car and embraced the sleep she had with a smile on her face.

Quinn was looking more at Hayden than on the road. He was a man on a mission and Quinn was going to stop him. But then he realised, that if his car crashed, he and everyone else in the car would die.

However – he wouldn't mind if Hayden died. He glorified it, in his head Hayden would die an epic death. Megan, she was an idiot, nasty and malicious, but car crash wasn't for her. Rashel. He couldn't bear thinking of a scratch come to Rashel's perfect face because of him. He'd lost her once, never again. He began to picture what the next few year would bring. Would he still be with her? Marriage? Children?

While thinking this he forgot about Hayden. The completely sober – womanizer type – jackass that was Hayden.

Something in his mind made him snap out of his trance. His eyes flickered to the back of the car via the mirror.

Hayden's hand was sneakily moving towards – the sleeping unaware – Rashel.

Quinn's mind was with cars outside. He nearly smashed into the car in front of him, tooting and shouting woke the sleeping girls up.

"What...what the...?" Rashel stuttered.

The noise lit a light bulb in Quinn's head. "What did he do?" He boomed as he dodged yet another car. Hayden's hand snapped back to his own lap, and he shut his eyes.

"What?" She said quietly as she wiped her face.

"Rashel why did your voice just crack? What did he do?" Quinn said his voice more erratic.

"My voice didn't crack. Quinn are you okay?" Rashel said sleepily.

It was apparent that Quinn wasn't listening as he continued in his rage."NO! TELL ME NOW!"

"Quinn, you're scaring me! What's wrong?" Rashel said looking out of the window!

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Quinn roared in Hayden's direction as he swerved the car out off the road. A chorus of beeping followed, but Quinn was too mad to think straight.

"Quinn?" Megan said slightly confused at the anger and tension surrounding the car.

"QUINN!" Everyone screamed at once.

He pumped - more like smashed into something when he stopped the car, but he was too angry to think of anything else. He head butted the air bags before he swung open the car door, and grabbed Hayden by his shirt.

"Quinn stop it right now!" Rashel said angry, but Quinn stopped listening to reason. He threw him out of the car, letting Hayden's skin to be scrapped by the gravel on the ground.

Rashel ran out of the car after him. "Quinn stop it!" She snapped. "Listen to me! He didn't do anything! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Quinn said as he calmed himself down. "I'm sorry!"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! You broke the car you big jerk!" Rashel said fuming as she stared at the wrecked car.

"I'm sorry...." Quinn said feeling stupid. "I don't know what came over me..."

"I think you're paranoid." Hayden said quietly from the ground.

"No one asked you." Quinn spat. Rashel ran up towards him and slapped him around the face.

"Why are you taking your rage out on him? He's done nothing wrong. I know they wrecked today, but we'll have other days..." Rashel said as she bent down and wrapped Hayden's arm round her neck. She hoisted him up to his feet. "Don't tell me he's too heavy Quinn." She mumbled at him.

"Rashel you can't trust him."

"Why not? He didn't almost kill everyone in the car! That was you. Now you have to fix it." She said coolly walking away from him.

Quinn watched her walk away back to the car. Hayden rubbed the knife in by turning around to look at him – smiling.

He picked up the phone to call for someone to fix the car.

-

-

-

We are in the middle of nowhere!" Rashel said.

"It's like a forest. Kinda scary." Megan said lying on the ground looking up at the stars. "Do you think anyone will miss us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know when we die?" Megan said dreamily.

"You're really drunk!" Rashel said laughing as she laid down next to her. "i doubt anyone will miss you. You're the school bitch."

"I know...but I didn't want to be."

"Are you gonna tell the same sob story you told me?" Hayden said sitting in the front seat.

"Listen. I was bullied." Megan said finally.

"Here we go..." Hayden said and Rashel thought.

"I had glasses and braces, I even had a nerd hairstyle. People picked on me...But then one day, I thought enough. I got contacts, learnt to defend myself and got a stylist. All I wanted was revenge...and thats what i got." She said holding her head.

"Uh-huh." Rashel said distantly. "So what about Maggie and Poppy? Did they bully you?"

"No..."

"So why did you try and give Maggie brain damage, and pick on the way Poppy dresses? Oh and not to mention me. Why did you try to kill me?"

"I dunno. I liked people to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you..." Rashel said raising her eyebrows.

"I know...but i'm jealous of you. So..."

"Hmm..." Rashel said scratching her elbow. "I can see why. I'm awesome!" She said smiling.

Megan laughed. "Yeah. I'm sorry though."

"About what?"

"I'm still going to marry Quinn." Megan said rolling over to look at her floor companion.

"We'll see." Rashel said to the sky.

"Night Rashel." Megan said dreamily.

"Yeah...sweet dreams." Rashel said quietly. She laughed to herself. Alcohol always brings out the truth. Maybe Megan isn't so bad- just a troubled kid. But then again – it's not an excuse.

-

-

-

Quinn walked over and stopped 6 metres away from the car.

"What's the verdict?"Rashel asked feeling Quinn's angry energy.

"I couldn't find any reception." He said defeated. "I'm gonna see if I can find a nearby cafe."

"You do that." Hayden said glaring into Quinn's eyes. "I'll protect Rashel." He suggested smiling.

"Rashel do you wanna come with?" Quinn asked.

"Someone has to look after the alcoholics." Rashel said lying back down on the grass.

Quinn's heart rate increased immensely. "Hayden. What about you?"

"I'm not sure he should be going anywhere..." Rashel said.

"He's not ill!"Quinn said outraged. "What is with you and this guy? Anyone would think that you loved him." He snapped.

Rashel's mouth widened and so did her eyes in disbelief. "I beg your pardon! How dare you! So what if I love him! What's that got to do with you?"

"Erm... let me think Shell. You're my girlfriend! It kinda matters!"

"Don't treat me like some kind of idiot Quinn! I've given up so much for you!"

"Really? Like what? Name something." Quinn said angrily.

"I've had to watch you and Megan playing happy families! I've almost died from that crazy bitch!" She screamed slightly breathless.

"What have you given up for me? You've just gone on about things that have happened to you."

"What you want me to give up Quinn?" She said standing up and strolling shakily towards him.

"I'm not having another argument with you Shell." Quinn said like he'd given up. "I'm gonna tell you this for the last time. Hayden is a lying, cheating dirt-bag. You can't trust him."

"You want to talk about Lying, cheating dirt-bags? Why don't you look in the mirror?" She said tears streaking down her face. The moment she said it she regretted it.

"Looks like you've made up your mind about me then."

"No wait Quinn i didn't mean it!" Rashel said confused.

"You walked away from me once. Now you're gonna know what it feels like." He said quietly as he walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Rashel asked voice cracking.

"Getting my phone service. I want to get out of this dump." Quinn said picking up his walking speed into a run. "And away from you."

She didn't know how to put herself. Her heart ached, it was the pain the same as last time. She never wanted to have an argument with Quinn again. But now.

She dropped the floor holding onto the grass for support. She couldn't blame Megan for the argument, just herself. She was the reason that he'd been mad.

"Rashel? Are you okay?" Hayden said quietly.

"Yeah..."She lied, trying to steady her voice.

"Come into the car, so I can talk to you properly." He suggested.

When she got closer to him, he sat back into a backseat chair, and patted on the chair next to him. She sat down with him without any questions.

"Can I give you a hu-" Rashel dove into his arms before he could finish his sentence. She let go of all the emotions in her body releasing them in tears. Her body began to shake. He hushed her soothingly rubbing her back rhythmically. "It's going to be okay."

"No its not." She said sniffing.

"I'm here. Everything will be fine." Hayden said. "Look at me." He lifted her chin. "I'll look out for you. I'd never hurt you the way he did. You can always count on me." He smiled.

"Thanks..." She trailed off. The way he was staring at her she'd forgotten everything. He was fixed on her, it as if they were the only ones there. Her heart sped up and her head began to spin. Hayden then closed his eyes and he moved towards her slowly. Was this actually going to happen? The thought passed through her mind so fast she missed it. Hayden had pressed his lips against hers so tenderly. Before she understood what was happening around her she was wrapping her hands around his neck.

-

-

-

Quinn was walking angry with himself. "I'm a looney! Why would I just leave like that? I really need to re-evaluate my priorities. And now i am speaking aloud to myself!" He said as we walked scratched his head. "Should I go back? No... I don't want an angry lady shouting at me..." He stopped walking. "Then again she is with Hayden..."

-

-

-

The kiss was fuelled with urgency. He was pushing her hard against the car door. With his free arm he locked the inside. Finally. He thought. You do really love me! He thought triumphantly as he kissed her. He slid on of his hands down her spine and his other against her thigh. Rashel snapped out of her trance, her eyes bulging. She wanted it to stop. It had gone too far.

-

-

Quinn thought. Though I've always intervened when she never needed me. "Rashel's a big girl..." She's a warrior princess, she doesn't need me." So why am i facing the way i came? He thought.

-

-

-

His hand was moving further and further up her dress, but she was pinned down by his heavy body. She moved her head to the side and Hayden began to kiss her neck ferociously. "Got off me!" She gasped.

"What?" Hayden said in between kisses.

"I said get off!" Said she more urgently. She pushed again him, but he pushed down harder. But he didn't seem to be listening. His body was crushing her and she couldn't breathe. "HAYDEN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She screamed trying to get one hand free.

"No i'm not."He said ripping parts of her dress, making Rashel scream. This was the first time she felt helpless, and she'd never wanted to feel like that again.

"Hayden stop! Please!"

"Why should I we love each other right?" He said menacingly. She did her best to head but, him but she could release her full power. It slightly stunned him. Her hands were free and she trying to pull herself away from him. He grabbed her hands trying to pin her back down to the chair. She bent down to his hands and bit it as hard as she could. Hayden snatched his hand back in shock.

Rashel to this opportunity and punch him as hard as she could, but it didn't look like she'd done anything to harm him. With him holding his hand, she lunged over to the driver seat tried to open the door. But Hayden grabbed her leg and pulled backwards, making her hit her head against the chair. Forcefully he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the car window.

"MEGAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! MEGAN!" She cried, tears dashed down her face as she felt hayden everywhere. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"

-

-

-

Quinn was running. "Why am I stupid?" He began mentally beating himself up. "I shouldn't have left her!" He yelled, jumping over rocks on the ground, but he miss calculated his next jump and fell over colliding his head with the ground.

-

-

-

"Why are you calling Megan? Don't you love me Shell?" Hayden said with a smile on his face as he continued.

"MEGAN PLEASE! HELP ME! PPPLLLLEAAASSEE!" She screamed. She broke one hand free and began to bang onto the window as she screamed. But that only lasted so long. Hayden had covered her mouth and tied down her hands.

Megan heard banging noises, but she thought it was her hangover. Migraines are normal after a massive drinking spree. But the noises came with screams. That's not normal. She thought. She got up slowly. She looked around. No Quinn? No Rashel? No Hayden? Where was everyone?

Then her eyes looked at the car, two figures were inside and the screams came in little bursts. In one she heard distinctly her name. She raced over to the car too see Rashel under Hayden and her eyes full of tears and her clothes shredded.

Megan forcefully tried to open the door, but it was locked. She went to al the doors frantically but they were all locked.

Rashel could see Megan running around the car. For the first time she'd never been so happy to see Megan. She tried her best to get him off her. She bit his tongue that was currently in her mouth. He shouted in pain.

Megan panicked. She couldn't leave Rashel there to be raped - or could she? No. She couldn't. She began to scream for Quinn!

"QUIIN!" She screamed as she scrummaged for something to break the glass. "QUIIN!"

-

-

-

He heard the screams and they snapped him out of his knocked out state. He could hear the panic in the voice. In Megan's voice. Quinn's run became a sprint. He'd never run so fast in his life, but he knew that someone was in trouble – Rashel.

He felt it.

The screams became louder. There was a banging noise as well as the screams? Was Megan being battered to death? Or Rashel.

Then he saw. Megan had a thick tree trunk in her hand and was swinging it at the car window. After and with every swing with screamed his name tears shrieking down her face.

"QUINN QUICK! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!" Megan screamed when she saw him. And he didn't hesitate.

He came to the window and saw what was going on. He saw complete red and instead of finding something to smash the glass he used his fist.

He punched straight through the glass and grabbed the unaware Hayden by the throat. He tightened his grip and pulled his head and scraped it slowly against the broken glass and then slammed it up into the side of the car door.

Rashel didn't hang around. She slid past Hayden and unlocked the door. She burst out and began to run. Megan was stood horrified and tears were forming in her eyes. Rashel grabbed her hand and ran faster. She wiped away the blood on her mouth, and let the tears flow.

"We need to call the police!" Megan said breathlessly as they ran.

"But our phones don't have service!" Rashel said with a thick throat. Rashel began to cry and panic inside. She was completely helpless. Why did he do that to her? Why didn't he stop...?

-

-

Quinn opened the door and dragged him out throwing him onto the ground. "I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of you."

"Do what yo-" Hayden was cut off by Quinn's foot colliding with his jaw. Quinn bent down and grabbed his elbow.

"This is something I've wanted to do for a long time." Quinn spat. He turned the boys arm until he heard the sweet sound of pain. Hayden shrieked as Quinn snapped Hayden's arm out of its socket.

-

-

-

"I HAVE SERVICE!" Megan yelled jumping up and down – her heart was elated.

Rashel felt the cold air covering her body. She didn't understand how to feel. She felt a warm hand touch hers.

"Thank you Megan...I don't know what would have happened if you-"

"I was so scared. I couldn't break the glass. I couldn't-" She stopped and cleared her throat from the feeling of crying. "I'm just glad that you're okay now." Then she began to listen into the phone. "Hello emergency..."

-

-

-

He was like a lion looking at his prey. He felt so powerful being fuelled with such rage.

"You better pray that the police get here before I kill you!" Quinn said taking a breath. He looked over at Hayden's body, covered in blood, bruises, cuts and sores. He began to think what he could do next to him. He'd already half smashed his face in, but it wasn't enough. He tried to take advantage of his girlfriend. And for that he had to pay.

Quinn stood up and toward over the boy. He lifted his foot to stamp on his face but then as if by magic Quinn hear the police siren. "Looks like your lucky day." Quinn said kicking Hayden's face to the ground.

-

-

Slowly Rashel and Megan came back to the crime scene hand in hand – slightly shaken.

Police had arrested Hayden, who had to be carried by the ambulance.

-

-

-

Quinn was sat looking at his hands. They were covered in blood. But Quinn didn't he'd done enough damage. He was still angry. He knew all this dodgy information about Hayden, all that business with Nissa – how he raped her – but he still left Rashel. But he knew that she could take care of herself – yet why did she let herself get into such a vulnerable situation. Too many 'Buts' ran around his head. He brain was screwed up. HE just needed to calm down.

"Quinn..." A soft voice came from beside him. He looked up and it was Rashel. They both broke into tears, as Quinn grabbed her into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." He repeated and she cried into his arms. "I will never forgive myself. I'm never leaving you again." He promised.

"I love you Quinn..." She said sniffing. She clung to him for dear life. She didn't listen to him. He was right about everything. She didn't understand what was happening today. Megan was nice, Hayden tried to hurt her. There was an unbalance in the world.

"I love you so much." Quinn said as the tears poured like a river down his cheeks. He kissed her all over her face affectionately and picked her up and held her tighter.

Looking at both of them Megan could see that they were meant for each other. Everything that she'd done had only enhanced their love for each other. She had no place, and no right.

"Thank you Megan." Quinn croaked. "I owe you."

"No you don't. I owe you guys everything." She said smiling. "How bad did you beat him up?"

"Let's just say...I've seen Bourne one too many times..." He smiled.

* * *

**Sorry had to end it there – i dunno why though. I will post again soon – i hope. Please review this chappie. It was a struggle and i need to know your reactions. It was a bit intense i'll admit it – but thats the way my brain worked - plus it kinda sucked. So please tell me how to improve - please! i really need it! **

**I'm sorry if you didn't like it - i didn't like it much either. I'll do it better next time. (I say that too much don't I) **

**Review! Happy New Year! **


	15. 100 Steps Forward 3 Steps Back

**Me again! **

**Thank you soo much for your awesome reviews – I wasn't sure about posting that chapter...so i really glad you like it. Another chappie, it's getting closer and closer to the final few chapters.... aww! Remember its kinda Christmas and few days after the Hayden attack. There are some new faces in this chappie... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night world. But if I did...I don't really know what I'd do. **

**

* * *

**

**For Hearts of Pyjamas Ash and BethXD *wink wink***

* * *

**Chapter 15: 100 steps forward, 3 steps back. **

_I haven't written in a diary since my pet rabbit died– but the psychologist said it would be good to vent out any anger and issues I may have, - not sure what she meant by that? I'm not angry person or violent..._

_So here is goes..._

_Dear Diary – Jeez it already seems like something out of the Vampire Diaries...anyway..._

_Event's like that would stay with you forever. It was a bit vivid the next day- that night. I remember screaming and crying during the night and feeling sick the next morning. I couldn't help feeling dirty, I felt so unclean. I've had to stop myself several times from having OCD. But I have to keep reminding myself that nothing happened. Nothing like that will ever happen – unless I wanted it to. I still even now, don't understand what he was going to achieve from it. Whenever I ask what happened in his perceptive, Quinn just tells me to stop talking about it and goes off in a strop. I want to know how he feels; I just wish what was inside his head. The day after I came round to see him, he seemed really off with me, making weird groaning noises to assure me he was still listening. He's starting to scare me...one moment he'd completely ignoring me, and the next thing he's hugging and kissing me telling me that he loves me. Hmm... _

_The police kept coming round to the house as if I wanted them there. They were asking me all these weird questions about_ his_ previous behaviour before...but what had that got to do with anything. Lock him up and throw away the key. He didn't deserve life – but he deserved to suffer. Jackie keeps giving me food as if everything will be better with soup – it tastes nice don't get me wrong, but fattening me up isn't going to make everything better – Ewan tells her off, saying; 'Stop babying her!' He's been my savour. At night he sits with me and we talk rubbish. Training, tv, films music. _

_The Psychologist kept banging on at me asking me who i like and who i don't. I don't get what it has to do with what happened. Well, I've crossed Megan off my 'want-to-kill' list. I will never understand why it was that, I almost being attacked awakened the nice in Megan. The change seemed too drastic. But who am I to judge peoples good nature. I made friends with a rapist. Shows what great taste in friends I have..._

_It's coming up to midday and Quinn and Megan are meeting me at a secret venue. It's meant to be some sorta training experience. It's strange putting those to in a sentence and me not wanting to rip my throat out. I've made a vow. I'm never going to be helpless in the arms of another dude – that's not Quinn. I think he'd prefer me to be a damsel in distress, so he can protect me more. _

_-_

In a small confined room, Rashel and Megan sat staring at each other waiting for them to make the first move. Their arms chained to the chairs they were sitting on. They sat face to face looking at a key in the middle of them.

"It's so on." Megan said staring at the key hungrily.

"Bring it Megan." Rashel said nodding her head with an evil grin on her face. "I've beaten you up before...I'll do it again!"

"I don't think so!" Megan said. "Not today. You're not beating me – EVER!" She screamed exhilarated as she threw herself to the ground smashing the legs of the chair, and she crawled on the floor to the key. When she unlocked herself in seconds as Rashel was trying to free herself keyless... "Now...to end you." She said with an evil look on her face

Just in the nick of time, when Megan came at her, she slid the chair away from the maniac. Megan stumbled in the place where Rashel should have been. Rashel stood up, and closed her eyes and she left herself fall to the ground uncomfortably breaking the chair legs. She picked up the keys with her mouth, then spat them out with a powerful puff of breath so the key went over her head and into the back of the hands. Rashel couldn't help but think what that was totally awesome, but she hid her happiness by quickly unlocking her chains. When she was finally free she looked up at Megan who had picked up the chair and flung it at her opponent who dodged.

_What the f_- Rashel's thought was cut off by seeing the Megan running towards her screaming like a banshee.

Rashel timed the collision perfectly, she steadied her body, stooped down and as Megan rammed her body with her, the girl bounced off her. While she was on the ground Rashel grabbed her hands to throw her across the room, but instead Megan pulled her down to her level. Megan got to her feet and scrambled to the door. But Rashel was fast to her feet jumping up effortlessly – almost flying to the door.

They struggled with the handle. Megan turned to face Rashel and then kicked her in her stomach. Rashel recoiled in pain- but shook it off seeing Megan open the door and run along the hall way. _Damn you!_ She though annoyed running after her.

Megan made a sharp right turn – almost smashing into the wall - and rushed into another rom. Rashel quickly followed, but Megan was beginning to close the door. Rashel belly flopped to the ground and slid in seconds before Megan slammed the door shut.

"AH!" Megan shouted, sprinting to the table where Quinn and Ewan were seated looking at a clock.

"No WAY!" Rashel swung her leg under Megan's body making her fall over. Rashel began speedily crawling towards the two guys. Megan grabbed her leg and pulled her backwards, but Rashel kicked it off. Finally Rashel scrambled to her feet, and while tripping over the table landed in Quinn's lap.

"I Won!" Rashel said huffing wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Damn you!" Megan said collapsing on the floor.

"Well Done Shell, you did win. – Though I must say...you two were SLOPPY! Don't make me, make you do it again!" Ewan said looking disgraced.

"Sorry..." The girls mumbled together.

"The whole point was for ONE of you to get in here. You were meant to lock the person in the room tied up - like a fight to the death." Ewan started to ponder the thought.

"I tried but that girl is FAST!" Rashel said panting and looking defensive.

"I thought you were great." Quinn said kissing her neck tenderly.

"Uh-huh..." Rashel said still catching her breath.

"We're gonna go again. 5 minutes is TO LONG!"

"But Mr Matthews-"Megan began sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Ewan. You're practically family now!" Ewan said drinking his coffee.

"Ewan..." Megan corrected herself. "It's hard. Those Chains are tight!"

"What's your point?" Ewan said gulping his drink. "Quinn. Take them to a different room. And this time make the chains good and extra tight."

Rashel's mouth dropped. Every swear word in her vocabulary were just waiting to erupt out of her mouth. Then she calmed herself and glared at Megan. "You just _had_ to say something didn't you!" Rashel said getting up.

"Sorry...Race you to the room!"Megan suggested.

"Way ahead of you sister!" She said barging Megan to the side before sprinting.

Quinn stood looking at the two girls running at full speed. "Erm...GUYS! IT'S THIS WAY!" He called after them.

When the girls were seated carefully, Quinn finished up by Chaining Rashel up. "Good luck babe." He said before kissing her on her lips. When they parted a big smile was painted on his face and hers.

"Thanks..." Rashel said leaning in for another kiss, but Quinn leaned back.

"Na-a-a-ahh..." He said smiling. "You gotta win again if you wanna kiss these lips."

"Damn you." She said biting her lip.

"Okay ladies. You're time starts..." Quinn opened the door and stood behind it before saying; "NOW!"

"Here we go again." Rashel said trying to unpick the lock.

_

"Christmas day, Christmas day, Christmas day..." Mary-Lynnette kept chanting as she rocked back and forth while sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Knock it off!" Blaise snapped pushing her. "It's Christmas EVE! Dumbass!"

"I know! I'm so EXCITED!" She said jumping up with her arms in the air. She ran around in circles faster and faster with every spin and until her head felt like it was going to explode she collapsed to the floor laughing and wriggled about on her back.

Rashel was holding Phillip on her lap, and they both looked at Mare on the ground in horror. Everyone knew how much Mary-Lynnette loved Christmas. But each year her Christmas Eve behaviour got worse and worse. On year she sat in a corner of the room rocking scarily back and forth staring at her Christmas presents. Then she got bored of waiting and opened every single present. Jackie was so mad Mare was banished to her room for the whole celebration.

Morgead waddled over to Mare with his arms out at her. "Did someone spike your drink?"Morgead said throwing her over his shoulder. He wasn't that bothered about Mare going loopy again, in fact, he wanted it to happen more regularly.

"No!" She said giggling as Morgead bounced her up and down. "Can I open a present now? Please, please, please PRETTY PLEASE!" She screamed over at Jackie who was starting at her blankly.

"No."She said frankly. "Not after last year. Now way!"

"PLEASE!"She begged.

"Mare. I'm not going to tell you again." Jackie said with her warning face on.

"Oh..." She said and her lip began to tremble.

"If you cry, Santa won't come."Rashel said combing Phillips –barely any – hair.

Like magic, the tears vanished from her eyes. "OKAY!" Mare said. Morgead placed her down and so that Mare could count how many presents she had under the Christmas tree. "Blaise! You've got 6 presents!"

"So?" Blaise said uninterested. Christmas wasn't her thing, She always go the same thing, a book on how to make bracelets and jewellery. She wasn't just about the charms. She did and like other stuff. This year wasn't going to be any different to any other Christmas.

"YEAH! They are MASSIVE!" Mare said emphasising the enormity with her hands.

"WHAT!" Blaise said as she dived to the ground to look at them. The sight of her gifts blew her mind. "HOLY SH-"

"-LANGUAGE!" Morgead and Rashel both shouted at her.

"Holy SMARTIES..." Blaise said correcting herself.

Ewan walked in with a giant bag wearing a red and white shirt. He looked tired. HE'd been up all night fisninshing paper work for the Redfern's. He'd been given the promotion he wanted and Hunter was working him like a dog, and because of this, he didn't have time to do all the little Christmas traditions he like to do.

"Oh my gosh! Look kids, it's SANTA!" Morgead shouted sarcastically clapping like a seal.

"Ha. Ha. That was Hil-larious." Ewan said rolling his eyes and slapping Morgead at the back of his head. "Well... I do come baring gifts." He said as he emptied the bag and millions of letters poured out. "You got fold those envelops."

"We have to do what now?"Rashel said looking confused as Phillip shoved his hand in her eye. Every year Ewan wrote Christmas cards but with a difference, they were letters personalised for each family. It took him 2 days to write his letters, but the post office had shut yearly frot he holiday's he was way to late.

"Envelops need folding!" Ewan said shaking his head. "What part of my sentence didn't make sense?" He didn't have time for this, he had to go to the Redfern's to pick up another load of files and her Hunter bang on about him being 'completely incompetent'. Hunter was definitely Scrooge. Bah – bloody-humbug.

"The part where I was included." Morgead said scratching his head. "My hands weren't made for folding." He said looking at them.

"Well sucks to be you, don't it." Ewan said unsympathetically. "Get them done before 3. I need to send them out."He said as he grabbed Phillip from Rashel's lap.

"What by foot?"Rashel said looking at him incredulously.

"Duh." Ewan said walking out.

"Dude has issues." Morgead said shaking his head.

"Let's get started!" Rashel said delving in.

Two hours later Jackie decided that she should coach her children into getting faster at the filing process. Jackie would fold the paper, Rashel would put the paper in the envelop, and Morgead would lick it shut. After an hour, Morgead complained that he had no saliva left so they swapped jobs.

"So. I've invited some of your uncles and Aunties." Jackie said as she licked the envelop shut.

"Which ones?"Rashel said folding.

"Uncle Thierry and Auntie Hannah."

"Nice. Are they brining hot cousin Beth?"Morgead said winking as he put the paper in the envelop that Rashel had passed him. Rashel slapped him at the back of his head.

"That's disgusting! She's your cousin!" She said shocked.

"I know that! I'm just saying that she is H-O-T-T hot!! I'm admiring her beauty!"

"STOP SAYING IT!" Rashel said outraged.

"Okay, okay!" He said holding his hands up. "But if i remember rightly...you had a very strong crush on cousin David."

"LIES!" Blaise said shocked. Rashel put her head in her hands.

"That was YEARS ago! I was just a kid! Plus he has a girlfriend...what's her name?"Rashel said.

"Gillian?"

"That's the one."Then Rashel shuddered. She didn't really like her, at first no one noticed her, but then something happened and suddenly it's 'The Gillian Show'. All me, me, me. "He's my cousin its wrong!- I don't think about him that way. Plus I'm going out with what's-his-face...?"Rashel said clicking her fingers to help her remember her soul mates name.

"Quinn?"Blaise said laughing.

"That's the one!"She smiled. His name slapped life back into perspective.

"Well I've invited David and his parents and Beth and her parents...Oh yeah, and Jez's family."

"This is why I love you mum." Morgead said kissing her cheek. "You know how to make a guy happy!"

"Aww. Morgy, you make me blush. KEEP FOLDING!"Jackie demanded.

"Are they coming Christmas Day?"Blaise asked.

"NAH! They're coming on Sunday!"Morgead said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah...That IS sunday. Dumbass!" Rashel said kissing her teeth annoyed.

"My BAD!" Morgead said kicking her and Rashel kicked him back. Then Jackie came out of nowhere and hit the both of them with a cushion. Then it was war. Blaise and Mary-Lynnette joined in jumping on Morgead back and took him down. Jackie had Rashel in a head lock and made her beg for mercy.

Ewan walked in looking at everyone, he stood staring at them. Then shook his head and walked straight back out again saying: 'I'll come back later...'

-

Dear Diary.

_Yeah...i'm back. _

_I never want to look at another envelop in my LIFE! 600 Envelops, my tongue is sore and i have WAY too many paper cuts on my hand. If I was living in a vampire's house I'd be dead by now. _

_Megan and I went around helping Ewan post the letters of death. I'm sure some of them have my blood on it. Megan told me about her being bullied, her likes dislikes all that jazz. I didn't realise that i knew nothing of Megan's life. I mean did you know what when she gets out of school she wants to be a geneticist? Me neither! Who knew she liked bands like Muse, Paramore, Flora and the Machine? She's pretty normal; she's lost her pack of contacts so she has to wear her glasses. She looks better, nicer. _

_There isn't much to report apart from Blaise tying Mare with rope and she is now in my wardrobe. I can hear her banging her head against the door. I told Blaise not to gag her, but Blaise being Blaise used gaffatape and a rope to cover her screams. And i thought Megan was Evil? _

Blaise , Keller, and Rashel were amazed at Mare's constant noise making in the wardrobe. So when it hit 4 am, they couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay Mare. We're gonna let you out...but you can't leave the room."Blaise said with a groggy throat.

Mare nodded frantically. Keller untied her and picked her up and carried her to her bed. She placed her down and strapped her in the bed. Keller closed her eyes and prayed that she would sleep peacefully near her, as Keller was the most violent when she didn't have enough sleep.

But Mare was quick. She slipped out of the bed and slid across the room and put her hand on the door handle.

"FREEZE!" Rashel said holding a sock like a weapon. "STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"

"AW Please!"Mare said tear eyed.

"You can leave...when it gets to 6 am okay?"

"But that's Two hours from now!"

"I know! Amazing right." Rashel said dragging her back to her bed. "SLEEP!"

Two minutes later the girls hear a noise that went 'BANG!'

"MARE GO TO SLEEP!" Blaise screamed.

"No...Mare is as sleep." Rashel said looking at the peaceful angel like sleeper by the side of her.

"So who?"Blaise said confused. "Maybe it's Santa?"

Rashel rolled her eyes ignoring the comment. Well, it did have to be someone very fat to make that much noise...

The two girls both tip toed to the door and opened it slowly.

Morgead was stood halfway down the stairs looking mischievous.

"What are you doing?" Rashel hissed.

"I can't take it anymore! There are 2 big boxes for me. I gotta know what's in them!" Morgead said racing down the stairs.

"Oh well..." Rashel said. Everyone was already up, so they just might as well stay like that.

Blaise walked down to her parent's room and woke them up by jumping on their bed. "WAKE UPPP!" She screamed.

Rashel went back into her room and attempted to drag Keller by her foot out of the bed. She held on to the sides of the bed for dear life and finally her hands slipped. The she shook Mare who woke up straight away; she looked up expectantly at Rashel who nodded and Maresprinted out of the room.

When everyone was downstairs, Jackie handed out coffee and hot chocolate to everyone who was half asleep. Damn Christmas Mare. She thought. Well, I might as well put in the turkey.

They each handed out their individual present to each other graciously. M'Lyn practally ate the paper as she ferociously ripped it. "AHHH!!" She screamed really loudly looking at her presents; Astronomy books, a new telescope, a necklace with a moon shape on it and much much more.

Morgead opened his and jumped in the air. "YES YES! GUITAR HERO! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He kissed the game repeatedly. So much in fact that the family looked away embarrassed.

Everyone was really happy about their presents but before they could play with them Jackie forced them to get changed in to Christmas best.

-

-

Food never smelt so good. The aroma filled the house. The Christmas spirit flowed throught everyone. Keller couldn't some admiring her new Blackberry while she emailed Galen continuously. Mare was in full concentration looking at her Astronomy book and teaching Blaise about the stars. Blaise wasn't actually listening, she was too busy reading about witchcraft; the stories of the Salem withces, and ancient African Voodoo while wearing a withc-esque outfit. Ewan looked at her thinking; Its Christmas...not Halloween.

Rashel and Morgead had and argument about whose game should be plugged into the TV. Battle of the Wii versus Guitar Hero.

"I've been waiting to this game for YEARS!" Morgead said pleading. "Come on! Move your ass.

"So? Ladies First!" Rashel shouted insinuating she should play first.

"I will – when one get's here!"

"You pig!"

"No! You pig!"

"MUM!" They both screamed like children.

Not focusing on the drama unfolding in front of them Blaise turned to Mare and said; 'I bet you my new jewellery box that Quinn is at the door.'

"Why are you so sure?"Mare said think on what to bet on.

"I keep telling you people. I'm a witch!" She said gesturing for Mare to look at her black outfit.

The door bell rang.

The family became eerily silent. Rashel and Morgead stopped punching each other. Phillip stopped eating his toy plastic train, Keller stopped texting and Jackie and Ewan stopped cooking.

The door bell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Blaise said running to the door. The rest of the children followed, and ran to the door like a stampede of elephants. Phillip trailed behind waddling to the door giggling and smiling to himself. Meanwhile more pushing, hair pulling and shoving continued before Keller dropped to the floor like a nail and slipped through the crowd.

Quinn, Jez and Ash stood in matching outfits. A Christmas sweaters like the ones you're grandparents wear. Mr and Mrs Redfern stood behind them. The way they stood was something out of a family Christmas card. They stood with smiled painted on their faces holding hands pretending to be a happy family.

"Merry Christmas." The chanted – very rehearsed.

"Merry Christmas." The Mathews's children puffed.

Keller and Morgead escorted the adults to the living room, and Blaise and Mary-Lynnette to the coats, hats, scarf's and gloves.

When they came back Mare froze when she saw Ash holding a present with blue shiny wrapping paper with a cute blue bow on top. They ran to each other slow motion style, and when they came together they jumped into a giant hug.

Jez and Quinn walked like normal people – at normal speed - and hugged as kissed their partners affectionately.

"Merry Christmas." Quinn whispered in her ear.

"Dude. There's no need to whisper. We all now ITS CHRISTMAS!!" Morgead said laughing.

"Don't worry, he keeps doing that..." Keller said To Quinn rolling her eyes.

Rashel bent down under the sofa and brought out a gift wrapped neatly. "I got you something." She said biting her lip nervously.

"Wow. You shouldn't have!" He said brightly. He took his time opening it. When he saw what it was he smiled. It was gold hard back book full of empty pages.

"I know, you like to write your own poetry on 'Dark' material, so I thought that you could write them in here...It's cool if you don't like it."

"No I love it. Thank you." He said kissing her forehead.

Then there was a silence. Rashel looked at him expectant for a present, but Quinn was staring at his book.

"So..." Rashel said hinting...

"So? You wanna dance?" Quinn suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Just one quick question; Did you get me...anything??" She asked. Quinn pulled a face and opened his mouth but no words came out."It shouldn't take you that long to answer. You either did, or you didn't." Rashel said beginning to tap her foot to the ground.

"ERm...Not-"

"-It's fine." She interrupted. "I'm gonna play some music." She said irritable.

Rashel walked over to her new iPod stereo and said "The party has started! Woooh hoooo!"as she pressed play.

Hunter looked pensive and uncomfortable in the home. Will his wife was chatting with Jackie about how she was going to make her famous Carrot and Cheese pie.

Quinn felt uncomfortable dancing with Rashel in front of his dad. Not because he was embarrassed – actually it was because he was embarrassed. He kept looking over at his dad, and then his facial expression changed which chilled Quinn's blood making his freeze.

"What's wrong?" Rashel asked placing her hand on his cheek.

"Nothing...nothing." Quinn said taking her hand off quickly and began to cough uncomfortably. He was already annoying her today and she was about to snappe.

Rashel rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So...no more dancing right?"

"Come over and talk with my dad."

"Whoa. Wait What? Where did that come from?" Rashel said backing away from him.

"He keeps looking at us!" Quinn hissed.

"And?" Rashel said missing the point.

"What do mean 'And?' He's staring at us; I can feel his eyes burning my back!"

" Uh-huh...NO! Quinn STOP IT!" Rashel snapped as Quinn took her wrist and dragged her over to see Hunter.

Hunter's eyes bulged seeing the two of them strolling towards him, but then he smirked.

"Dad. You remember Rashel."

"Yes. I do." He said briefly.

"Great..." Quinn said nervously.

"Can I get you a drink?" Rashel suggested politely.

"No, I'm quite alright thank you."He said looking away.

"Okay..."

"See you around yeah dad..." Quinn said as she pulled Rashel away from his father.

"Yeah...well that was completely and utterly pointless!"She snapped at him.

"I feel much better now!" Quinn said smiling.

"Freak." Rashel said shaking off Quinn's grip and going into the kitchen.

-

-

The door bell rang again. But this time no stampede – although Phillip went to go and answer the door himself. Quinn grabbed him and pulled him up onto his hip. "I don't think you wanna do that." He said cooly as Philip put his hands in his hair ready to yank it out.

Rashel was glaring at Morgead who had plugged in his game behind her back. He stopped when the door opened. "Hey look who just walked in..." Morgead nudged Rashel. "Its sexy cousin David."

"What?" Quinn said laughing.

"Oh...That's David. Rashel used to have a crush on him." Blaise said rubbing in the humiliation.

"Shut up." Rashel hissed.

David strolled in with a cool outfit looking pretty sexy. Morgead's mouth dropped. "Where is the acne, the glasses, the geek outfit?"

Rashel rolled her eyes at him put half ran to give David a hug.

"Shell! Merry Christmas!" David said when they split. Rashel was very aware of Quinn being directly behind her.

"Erm...Quinn this is my cousin David. David, this is my boyfriend Quinn."

"Nice to meet you." David said shaking his hand. "Wow. You've got a strong hand shake there."

"So you're sexy cousin David huh?" Quinn said staring into his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"HAHAHA! Quinn you crack me up...shall we play guitar hero now?" Rashel said pushing Quinn away from David uncomfortably. "What is wrong with you? You can't say stuff like that to people."

"I'm sorry!" Quinn said unconvincingly.

Then the doorbell rang _again_.

Blaise sleepily walked over to door and opened it to see the Descouedres's holding presents in their hands. This time it was genuine the way they stood. Hannah was wearing a beautiful silk dress with stilettos, Theirry was dressed with style, a tailored suit and polished shoes. They're daughter Beth stood tall with heeled shoes and a cute white dress, she looked like a ballerina, poised and elegant with her hair long and curly which swished she walked from side to side.

"Hiya Blaise!" Hannah said cheerfully giving her a kiss on the cheek. Thierry ruffled her hair and Beth gave her a hug handing her a present.

"Merry Christmas!" She said melodically.

As soon as Morgead saw Beth walk into the room he sprinted towards her at full speed like a fan girl seeing the Jonas Brothers. "BETH!" He screamed arms wide.

Her face went from happy to extremely scared. "Hi...Morgead...." She said shakily as he came closer and closer to him.

Then the collision happened fast and quick.

There was a very awkward silence – thought the music kept playing. Jez was shaking her head, Ewan had his head in his hand, and Rashel was thinking of disowning her brother.

Feeling a bit guilty Beth leaned over Morgead and looked anxiously at his face. "Are you okay?" She said. "I didn't mean to slam you against the ground that hard...I'm sorry i panicked! You wouldn't stop running!" She said in defence.

"It's cool..." Morgead croaked.

"Here let me help you." She said bending down and pulling her cousin up. He wrapped his hand around her shoulders and li

"Excuse Beth..." Thierry said putting his hands on his daughters shoulders. "I've been making sure that Nilson and Lupe teacher her self-defense."

"Hey!" Ewan said. "Same here. I think Rashel can give you a run for her money." HE said like a proud father.

"Oh really?" Thierry said raising her eyebrows.

"Definitely." Ewan confirmed.

"HEY! What about me?" Keller said outraged. "She's my twin, we're like the same!"

"Keller, I want a friendly fight...not murder!"

"Oh...right." She said shutting up.

"Dad..." Beth started.

"Yeah..."

"I don't think it's a good idea. I mean Gran bought this dress for me, i don't want to ruin it..."She said trying to get herself out of her predicament.

"I'm sure you can borrow something of Keller's..." Thierry said with his demanding voice.

"Fine..." Beth and Rashel said defeated walking upstairs.

"Hold it right THERE!" Hannah's voice came out from the distance. The girls froze.

"YOU ARE MAKING THEM DO WHAT!" Jackie boomed at Ewan and Thierry to hung their heads in shame.

"I'm disappointed in you too. Making the girls do that – on Christmas day!" Hannah said shaking her head. "BETHANY DESCOUDRES GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"YEAH, YOU TOO RASHEL JORDAN MATHEWS!" Jackie shouted. The girls didn't bother walking at snail speed, the dashed into see. Their mothers shouting at their fathers so viciously that even Hunter looked scared.

"Whoa. Who is the hunk, in the very horrid jumper?" Beth asked mouth wide open.

"Oh, that's Quinn...My boyfriend."

"Nice!" She said in admiration. "I gotta say; you know how to pick 'em. Does he have a brother? Can you hook me up?"

"Oh. He has a brother all right. But he's 10."

"Huh." Beth said pulling an face to show the awkwardness. "Never mind..."

Rashel pointed him out and they laughed as Ash fought with Phillip for the remote control box. "Let go you lil kid!" Ash said pulling with all his might. Phillip sat laughing hysterically.

"Just normal drama in the Mathews house." Beth said rolling her eyes. David strolled over to the girls looking like a rock god with Quinn looking irritated. "David. Quinn." She said formally to match they're faces.

"Bethany. Raksha." David said nodding mimicking Beth.

"Erm... Keller's over there...I'm Rashel."

"Oh! I'm sorry." He said laughing. "You too look alike."

"They look nothing alike." Quinn said snapped with a spiteful tone intercepting the conversation. Rashel glared at him for being so rude to David, and completely ignoring Beth. David looking to the floor intently. Beth looked anywhere but Quinn. She felt the vipe.

There was an awkward silence that felt like an eternity. Beth burst out laughing, then stopped when the faces around her looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry....Awkward silences make me laugh..." The faces didn't seem to change building up the tension. She had to fight the urge to burst even more. "I'm gonna see if Auntie Jackie needs help in the kitchen." She said slipping out of the area of tension before she died of laugher.

"So David. How's Gillian?" Rashel said trying to start a coverstation.

"Oh yeah, she's great."David said nodding thinking of nothing else to say.

"DAVID!" he heared his mother call. Oh thank God – he thought as he dashed over to her.

Rashel stood fuming on the inside at Quinn. "You know you have been really annoying me today!"She snapped.

"Pardon?"

"What do you mean pardon. You come to the house, you don't give me a present, you're rude to my relatives and you made me have a conversation with your dad!" She hissed.

"Oh, so this what its about. ME not getting you a gift."

"Well yeah!" She said clenching her fists. "I mean, I thought you actually loved me. I'm you girlfriend Quinn. Nothing more nothing less!"

"I do love you-"

"When you love someone you at least give them something for a special occasion, you don't just leave them feeling liek a total idiot!" She shouted.

Then she noticed the room was silent.

"Looks like they're having a domestic..." Keller said to Beth who nodded.

"It's like something out of Jerry Springer..." She said.

"Rashel, Lets go somewhere a bit more private."

"Yeah Lets!" She said walking out of the room with him still angry. She stormed up the stairs to her room and once Quinn walked in she slammed the door shut.

"Before I apologize I just want to say something. Seeing as though you can't wait for your Christmas present, I'll give it now. Can I continue?" He asked but Rashel raised her eyebrows. Quinn cleared his throat. "You know how we've been through almost everything that a normal teenager shouldn't know about..."

"Yeah..."Rashel said rolling her eyes. Where was he going with this?

"I've been thinking of what life would have be like if you weren't in it anymore...And it doesn't make sense. You're the only thing that makes sense to me. You make me feel more alive than I have in a long time. You make life worth living for me." He brushed hair out of Rashel's face and she held onto his hand. "I want to share everything with you, birthdays, Christmas. Everything." He said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'd like that..." Rashel said her voice thick. Quinn always pushed her to the limit, but knew how to get back into her good books with cheesy but romantic words.

He cupped her face and pulled her closer towards him. "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you..." He cleared his throat before he continued. "Do you even know how much I love you? I love you so much it hurts. I think that i am blessed to have you in my life. When I hold you and kiss you I know it feels right, and I never want to lose that feeling. There is no other place I'd rather be. So, I want to make it my love official."

Rashel's eyes were covered in tears, and she gasped ad covered her mouth in shock when Quinn bent down on his knee in front of her holding a small blue box in his hands. "Oh my..." She started but her throat couldn't keep going.

"Rashel Jordan-Matthews..." He started with a smile on his face. He slowly opened the box to show a huge diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Still covering her mouth she nodded, and broke down into tears as she wrapped her hands around his neck, holding on for dear life and Quinn held on to her releasing silent tears.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered in her ear.

Quinn held Rashel's hand and placed the ring on her finger. She started to laugh and cry all over again. "Shall we tell the people downstairs?" Quinn suggested. Rashel to emotional to speak nodded wiping the tears.

When they walked into the room, everyone was silent.

"The drama continues..." Keller said texting Galen the events of the day.

"What's wrong Shell?" Jackie asked concerned at her crying child.

Quinn's throat was thick, and Rashel was so happy she was speechless... Quinn wrapped his arms around her waist as Rashel showed the household her finger.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Keller and Beth said together.

"He... _Proposed_?" Jez said smiling at her brother looking proud.

"I did _not_ see that one coming!" Beth said laughing.

"I don't believe it!" Ewan said and Jackie was frozen. "I'm so happy for you!" He said pulling the two in a bear hug.

Jackie started to cry as she hugged Rashel. Everyone topped up their drinks and Morgead made a toast.

"I always knew that my little sister deserved to be happy – and finally she is. Congrats sis. To Quinn and Rashel!"He yelled.

"QUINN AND RASHEL!" Everyone repeated laughing and hugging and began congratulating the engaged pair.

Everyone was so happy and proud.

Apart from one.

Quinn's father sat looking at his son in disgust shaking his head. How dare Quinn propose to someone, while he is already engaged! A complete outrage and disgrace. This was not going to happen.

-

-

_Dear Diary._

_This has been the best Christmas ever!I've been given the best gift ever! I'm still in shock. I'm going to be the next Mrs Quinn Jordan Matthews. No. Mrs Jordan Quinn Matthew. Well...I'll work out the name later._

_I'm so excited. I don't know what to do with myself! Scream, cry, laugh i think i did all of the above. Even i'm so excited i'm not writitng properly. Beth and I were jumping up and down like freaks on my bed we were so excited. I'm a bit scared, I think Beth might want to organise the wedding. And you know what she's like when she gets an idea in her head._

_When do I start planning, do i pick a date first or the venue? What about the invitations?_

_Sorry. I spaced out. My ring caught the light and started sparkling like Edward Cullen. Its just so beautiful. Its huge. Its a bit heavy but I think i'm not used to something on my finger. I just feel so proud and so happy. There is not word is any language can describe how much i love Quinn right now. I'M GETTING MARRIED AHHH! It's crazy._

_Just thinking about it, Hunter was very quiet. He doesn't like me much, but i don't care. Im marrying his son, not him. Well, i better stop writing now. Beth and Keller are waiting for me to re-join their chat about planing my life. But first we are going to raid the kitchen for food, in my honour._

**Well... you can't please everyone. **

**Okay, i just realised i called Quinn's family the Redfern's in this chappie - erase from the memory, i'm sorry -i'm a dumbass. They are the Quinn's I'll fix it! LOL! - actually i;m too lazy, you do it for me? What do you me no? Aw...  
**

**What did you think? Go one. Be honest, we can be straight with each other – we've been together for 15 chapters now, it's cool to tell me i suck! =] **

***cries* don't you love proposals? HAHA! Yeah i know the ending kinda sucked. So you're reviews can help me improve no? I tell you I'm crap at romantic stuff...so can you give me some pointers?? To cheesy? OR do you like the cheese? **

**Please review, and tell me...when I finish this story...do you want a sequel – or can you no longer take my story? LOL.  
**

**HELP ME! SOS! REVIEW!**


	16. Damaged Plans Pt 1

**MWHAHAH! I deceived you all! You may have thought that this was a new chapter...but NO! Mwhahaha! Lol. Okay let me stop that before I irritate myself. Let's start again.**

**Hola! How are yah? You good? Let me know in a review! You know me? Nosy nosy!**

**Big shout out to EVERYONE! However if you are reading this, and you haven't reviewed any of my other chapters – SHAME ON YOU! We've been together for 15 chapters and you havent reviewd once?? *cries* Quick! Do it now, i'll pretend it didn't notice. =] Or if you can't be asked then just review the last chappie...or the one before that...LOL!  
**

**Yeah! There was an extra character, I slyly added. It was BethXD! Give her a round of applause for her awesomness! Read her material! It's hilarious I promise! **

**Some people didn't like the proposal...because they are teenagers?? My thinking; If its good enough for Bella and Edward in Twilight then it is good enough for Quinn and Rashel. Plus It wasn't as if they were learning anything at school. LOL! **

**Okay, so let me get to the point, I've gone off track.**

**The thing is I'VE GOT KNOW IDEA WHAT IS HAPPEENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AHH! What is hunter going to do to stop this wedding???? Will there even be a wedding?? HELP! SOS! **

**Please, give me an idea and if you can then i will include you in the chapter with your (real) name. And give you a special mention. –Is it me or do special mentions make you feel giddy? Just me? Yeah, that's what i thought.- doesn that sound fair? =]  
**

**I will be updating next NEXT WEEK! I know ages right? **

**Have a good day!**

**PLEASE HELP ME!!!  
**


	17. Preparing for the Big Day Part 1

**Whoa. You guys' your minds are amazing! Thanks so much for your ideas, it helped so much. There were so many to pick from, that I just can't choose. **

**Thanks a billion to Kalista Kat; who thinks my story is 'kick ass' – that review made my day. I put in some of these lovely reviewers ideas in the upcoming chapters; nightworldfan4life and HealingSpringWaters - if you suggested some and I didn't mention you, then please say!**

**I was going to make this a giant chapter, but I thought I'd split it, it's a mouthful. =]**

**I think there are some typo's hanging around...I'm sorry about that, I'm too tired to check them – so good luck understanding everything!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ....Night world...not by me....at all....  
**

**Preparing for the Big Day (Part 1)**

"_Hayden stop! Please!" She screamed as loudly as she could._

"_Why should I we love each other right?" He said with a menacing smile. In the awkward position she was in, she did her best to head but him, but she could release her full power. It slightly stunned him. Her hands were free and she trying to pull herself away from him. He grabbed her hands trying to pin her back down to the chair. She bent down to his hands and bit it as hard as she could. Hayden snatched his hand back in shock. Rashel to this opportunity and punch him as hard as she could, but it didn't look like she'd done anything to harm him. With him holding his hand, she lunged over to the driver seat tried to open the door. But Hayden grabbed her leg and pulled backwards, making her hit her head against the chair. Forcefully he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into the car window._

"_MEGAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! MEGAN!" She cried, tears dashed down her face as she felt Hayden everywhere. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"She screamed holding on to a miracle has he grabbed her by the throat. _

"RASHEL!" She could hear Beth screaming. "RASHEL IT'S OKAY, STOP SCREAMING!" She said soothingly. Beth had never seen her cousin look so distressed. She held down Rashel's arms trying to get her attention. Rashel kept screaming, until she truly snapped out of her sleep to look into Beth's brown eyes.

Rashel's heart was racing and sweat dripped over her face. She hadn't remembered that night as vividly as she had just then. Everything flooded back, his touch, his breath, his gaze...and it made her felt weak. He had that power over her, she felt like putty in his hands. He could do anything to her, and she was powerless against him.

"Rashel..." Beth said holding Rashel in her arms rubbing her back as the girl cried in her embrace. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah..." She whispered. Beth hugged her tighter.

Keller sat in the distance staring at the pair of them, and quietly went back to sleep. Keller was never very good at the embrace part of making someone feel better, she didn't work that way. When Jackie and Ewan sat Keller and Morgead down to tell them what had happened, it never clicked for Keller, it didn't make any sense. So she distanced herself from the situation. Her sister was fine, no bruises, scars, she was healthy and that was it. Hayden didn't exist anymore.

"Do you want to make some hot chocolate?" Beth suggested smiling.

"No...I'm fine." Rashel said wiping the sweat an airing out her top. She took a deep breath and held her head confused. The tears were still falling but she quickly wiped them away, knowing that Beth was staring at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna get some anyway." She said as she glided out of the room.

The room was deadly silent. No movement, but it was obvious the twins were wide awake staring into the darkness. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a thinking silence.

"Was it him?" Keller mumbled in the other side of the room.

"Yeah."Rashel said clearing her throat.

"Hmm..." Keller said. Then there was a shuffle, and Rashel could feel the presence of someone coming near her. Then the person slid into the bed, and Rashel made enough room for them to get in. "Do you want to talk about it?" Keller asked beside her.

"What is there to say?" Rashel said wiping her nose on her arm.

"You could talk to Quinn?" Keller said.

"So he can what? Beat up my nightmare?"Rashel said rolling her eyes. "I don't think so."

"Well, just know I'm here for you."Keller said doing her best to smile.

Rashel scoffed. "Whatever..." She said unbelieving.

"We haven't been that close recently – I know. Things have been a bit chaotic with Quinn and Galen...we have separate lives now. We can be close again...kinda...right?"

"I know...we aren't really twin-like."

"Well we haven't had normal lives have we?" Keller said. They both began to think of their mother and father, and the life they had before living with Ewan and Jackie and the other adopted kids. "Do you want to see Mum at the wedding...or dad?"

"I haven't really thought about it. But how would I get in touch with her anyway?"

"You can always ask Jackie, she must know something..."

"Don't you think that would be an awkward conversation?"

"Yup. But what must be done has gotta be done."Keller said wrapping herself up in the duvet. She snuggled more into the bed kneeing Rashel in the stomach. Leading to a knee fight, and then it turned to tickling which lead to poking.

"I don't want them there..." Rashel whispered as she could here footsteps entering the room.

"Aw! You guys! Can I join?" Beth said putting the mug of chocolate on the desk.

"No!" The twins yelled at her.

"Aw! You guys! Thanks." She said jumping on top of them crushing them in their cosy bed.

"Jesus Beth, how much do you weigh! I can't breathe."

"Shut up Keller! Move aside Shell, I'm going in the- AH!" She screamed as Keller kicked her off the bed, she thumped to the ground confused. "That was rude."

They laughed and made space for her to lie down. She wriggled further down into the covers till the duvet came into contact with her chin. "What are we chatting about us contacting our mother." Keller mumbled.

"Seriously? Cool, ask Jackie."

"Hmm..." Rashel said scratching her face.

**-**

Over the next couple days and Beth had gone mad and was driving everyone crazy. The Christmas sales where on and Beth thought it was a god send. She dragged Rashel and Keller around into different shops looking at wedding outfits, venues and caterers. Rashel wondered why Quinn was never allowed to come with them and when she plucked up the courage to ask, Beth laughed out loud hysterically and began to cry she found it so hilarious.

Days later, when Rashel thought that she could have a break and have time to eat her breakfast and have a lazy day in her pyjamas. But no – Beth stormed into the room.

"Guest list." Beth said shoving a pen and paper on the table in front of Rashel.

"I'm eating..." Rashel said munching her scrambled eggs. Please go away... She pleaded.

"I know." Beth said. "However you still need a guest list." She said tapping the paper with her finger.

"I'm eating..." Rashel said pushing the paper away from her and back to Beth. "I'll do it later."

"So you are choosing food, over your wedding? Hmm." She said looking disapprovingly.

"Beth, it's just a bloody wedding. It's not the end of the-" She stopped because the facial expressions that Beth was giving her were evil. "Okay, I'll do the damn list."She said picking up her pen and began to write 'My Wedding Guest List'.

Beth leaned over to look at what her cousins wrote. She smiled when she saw it. "Good." She said and reached over to take Rashel's plate and began to eat.

Rashel's eyes widened. It had taken her forever to make the big breakfast; Morgead wouldn't let her have the eggs or the bacon, so she had to settle for the sausages. But the oil kept spraying out of the pan, and she burnt her hand. She did not go through all of that to have her food taken. "That's my sausage!" Rashel said shocked and wanted to cry.

Beth gave a look that made Rashel freeze. "LIST!" Beth said she shouted mouthful. "Can you pass the oranges juice please?" She said leaning over to Rashel's glass. Rashel pushed the glass so hard the contents slashed onto her clothes.

"Oops!" Rashel said with no hint of regret, she had to slightly hide the smile that was making its way to her lips.

Beth paused, staring at the now orange splashed top, and sniffed holding onto her pride. "Uh-huh. Real mature." Beth said rolling her eyes. "I'll be right back. LIST!" She shouted rushing out of the room.

-

The wedding date was set for March 24th, after Winter and just before the full impact of spring. The tree's would have grown their leaves, and the flowers would be beginning to blossom. It would be the perfect wedding image. Thought Rashel had never really thought of her wedding day that much – she never thought that it would come before she turned 18. She wasn't sure if marriage sited her. She never thought she was the 'type' to get married, or was capable of marriage, however she new deep in her heart that Quinn was the one.

A relationship isn't a relationship unless there are a few bumps on the way. Everyone has their imperfections, and it makes the strongest of bonds that make those flaws work. The strongest of arguments could be settled by a small laugh, a hint of a smile or the power of a single kiss. Through thick and thin Rashel and Quinn were made for each other.

She looked through all of the wedding magazines that Beth had bought for her, and had a range of designs that she thought suited her. It was up to her to try them on and pick her favourite.

"Road trip!" Rashel shouted grabbing her father's car keys and running to the car. Blaise and Keller followed. They got in and set off to the bridal store to try on different dresses. "This is so exciting." Rashel said smiling. The whole journey her smile didn't fade, she was elated and nothing could stop the feeling.

When they arrived at the most expensive wedding shop in the area, Blaise and Keller sat on the sofa in the middle of the store waiting for their sister to make an appearance.

Slowly and with a bit of a struggle Rashel came out with a long trailed white dress made of silk, buffed up shoulders that were placed completely off the shoulder and a v neck front.

"Hate it." Blaise said giving the dress a once over and continued to flick through the pages of the magazine.

"Um... I don't like the things at the side...the shoulder pads." Keller said biting her lip.

Rashel shrugged and the lady helped her take it off. She'd tried on 4 different dresses and they didn't fit. They didn't suit her personality or her take on life.

She stood looking at her slender body in the mirror, with her vest top and shorts on underneath, and imagined the perfect dress. She could almost get the shape of it right but something was holding her back. In frustration she rubbed her eyes, re-thinking her idea for her imaginary dress. Think positively.

However she shrieked when she looked into the mirror, to see Hayden standing behind her looking at her body leaning on the door smiling. "Looking good babe." He said with his strong accent. She took in a tight gasp and span around to look at him making sure he was real. When she turned there was no one.

"Is everything okay in their Miss?" The assistant said.

Rashel put her hand to her heart hoping to slow it down she cleared her throat before she spoke. "I'm fine. Can you pass the next dress please?"

"Of course." The woman said.

She looked back at herself in the mirror – not seeing Hayden – and rubbed her eyes again and took a deep breath. Nothing was going to spoil her day.

The next dress sparked inspiration for Rashel. It was simple and elegant – that should be the entire theme. The material, lace and silk felt smooth against her skin. The long dressed shaped her body perfectly giving a long trail of lace. The assistant gave her a veil and gloves. She was beautiful.

"Wow..." Blaise said gasping. "You look gorgeous." Keller was too emotional to say anything, so she nodded pressing her lips together shut. "What do you think?"

"I love it..." Rashel said feeling the material. "Can I have this one?" She asked the assistant who looked pleased to have made a sale. "It's so pretty!" She said twirling as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She stepped down from the platform to open the door to the changing room, but she felt cold shiver go up her arm, When she looked at her glove, a manly hand was stroking it, and when she looked at who the hand belonged to she saw what she didn't want to see. The boy smiled lifted her hand and gave it a kiss. The touched repulsed her, but the thought of her imagination being so life like scared her. He could touch her? Shocked she snatched her hand away staring into a space shaking.

"Shell. You okay?" Keller asked looking confused.

"Rashel shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Just day dreaming." She said looking back to the door. Nothing. There was nothing there. She was just making it all up. These need to stop, and the only way that was going to happen was if she went to see Hayden and confront her fear.

**End of part two. **

**What did you think? I know that it'd not that great. I tried... hmmm.... very short I know. Sorry.  
**

**Positive or Negative feedback is welcome – though not harsh! Constructive please! =]**

**And suggestions or recommendations are welcome. **

**Have a great day. **

**DONT LEAVE UNLESS YOU REVIEWED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! – you're reviews are always awesome! **


	18. Preparing for the Big Day Part 2

**Hola! **

**Me again with Part 2**

**Thank You for the amazing reviews as always!**

**Hope you like it. Suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm perhaps if I got LJ Smith to adopt me, then maybe she'd let me own the Night world... wait, that plan is genius! Let me just get her phone number....oh, oh no...DAMN IT!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Where are we going?" Rashel said entering Quinn's car.

"You'll see." Quinn said winking at her. He didn't blind fold her like he did the last time he kept a secret, but he gave nothing away as they drove to the motorway. Quinn didn't hold back when accelerating. Then he came off the road and Rashel raised her eyebrow.

"The Beach? In February?" Rashel said looking at Quinn taking off his shoes and socks when the car stopped. "Are you high?"

"Haven't had the tests yet." He said opening the car door.

"You're mad." Rashel said folding her arms.

"Well so are you, because you are coming with me." Quinn said jumping out of the car.

"No... No... No...No." Rashel said shaking her head. "Stay away... No. Quinn, No!" She screamed smiling as Quinn flung open her car door pulling her out and putting her over his shoulder.

He started to run in the freezing cold weather. Then he skidded to a stop, landing uncomfortably to the ground. Rashel laughed hysterically at his face which had gone bright red.

"Did that hurt?" She said cooing him

"No." He said like the stubborn child he was.

"Shall I kiss it better?"

"No."

"I'll kiss it better." She said reaching her hands out.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn said moving away from her. "Stop it!"He laughed as she battled with Rashel's hands slapping them like a feeble girl. She pinched his bum and he jumped the air shrieking like a banshee. For revenge he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him as he tickled her she wriggled about on the ground as she weakly tried to fend him off. They scrambled on the ground faces covered in sand laughing hysterically.

"I..Can't ...take...any...more..." Rashel said gsping for breath and spitting the sand out of her mouth. The flopped to the ground in their thick puffer coats on top of each other. Rashel gazed down at Quinn's face covered in sand as they panted and gasped for breath. He moved her hair outo f her eyes and as touched her cheek it flushed a deeper red.

"Why are you blushing?" He said caressing her cheek. She grabbed his hand tenderly and kissed it once.

"I really love you, you know?" She said smiling.

"I love you too." He said pulling her head down to his face to give her a passionate kiss.

They rocked side to side until they topped to one side, and then they were rolling in the cold sand. When they stopped Quinn was crushing Rashel's chest, but she said nothing as she looked into Quinn's eyes. He kissed her nose making her giggle. Then the kissing started again with more passion than usual. And then...Quinn's hands moved to her leg.

_His hand was moving further and further up her dress, but she was pinned down by his heavy body. She moved her head to the side and Hayden began to kiss her neck ferociously. "Got off me!" She gasped. _

"_What?" Hayden said in between kisses. _

"_I said get off!" Said she more urgently. She pushed again him, but he pushed down harder. But he didn't seem to be listening. His body was crushing her and she couldn't breathe. "HAYDEN YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She screamed trying to get one hand free. _

She turned her head away and pushed as hard as she could to get Quinn off of her with her free. She tried not to scream or to cry. The memory scared her it was too similar and came out of thin air.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked looking at her sitting away from him, holding her legs rocking back and forth. "I wasn't gonna...I mean Shell, I wouldn't if you didn't want me too..."

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It just surprised me, that's all."Rashel said taking the single granules of sand out of her messy hair.

"So can I touch you again?" Quinn asked with a charming smile. She nodded, so he sat next to her wrapping his arms around hers kissing her on her forehead repeatedly. "I'd never do anything to hurt you. _Ever_. I promise."

"I know..." Rashel said leaning back closing her eyes on Quinn's shoulder. "That's why I love you."

This madness with Hayden was driving her mad. It had to stop. But Quinn should never know it'd kill him.

After their sit down in each others company Quin got itno the back of his car and got out a picnic; hot chocolate and biscuits. They ate and laughed and talked about nothing too important - but they had fun until it became a bit darker. After the sunset Quinn drove Rashel back home. He reluctantly let her go back into the house, but they ended the evening with a soft kiss on the cheek, like the gentlemen he was.

Rashel rushed to her room to spill everything that happened with Quinn to Keller, and Blaise eased dropped.

"Aww! Thats sounds so romantic!" Blaise said combing her hair.

"Yeah, it really does." Keller said smiling. "But what else happened."

"What do you mean?" Rashel laughed uneasily.

"We're twins...I feel the vibe." Keller said making wild signals with her hands. Rashel said nothing, and Keller gave her a look that would make an ant speak up.

"I keep seeing Hayden..." She mumbled.

"Huh? How? In Prison?"

"No. In my mind..." Keller and Blaise looked at each other confused. "I keep having nightmares of what he did...and even sometimes I'll imagine he's near me..."

"You're imagining it right? He didn't break out of jail just to stalk you?" Keller asked clarifying what her sister was saying.

"Yes."

"You've got to see him." Blaise said walking over to stand in front of Rashel. "What happened is still bothering you, you need closure."

"I agree..." Keller said.

"But...Quinn...he might be mad."

"Oh stuff Quinn. He wasn't almost raped! He's a big boy." Blaise said sitting next to Keller.

"I don't know...I mean Quinn's got his pride. How would you feel if your boy friend started seeing some girl who hurt them? You'd get pretty mad."Keller said thinking.

"Okay. So just don't tell him."Blaise said making everything seem so simple.

"If he finds out..."

"He won't!" Blaise said sure of herself. "I promise."

Rashel sat quietly thinking about everything, and came to the conclusion that she should get the closure she deserves.

The next day Rashel made arrangements for Morgead to come with her to see Hayden for moral support. When they arrived at the police station Morgead pulled his sister to the side.

"I don't like this...Quinn will be mad..." Morgead said shaking his head.

"Shush Morgy." She said punching his stomach. "We've come this far, I'm not backing down now." She was strong she could handle it. She felt strong but as soon as the guard called her into the room, the confidence ran home.

The room was dark with only two small dim lamp shades as a light source. One guard stood behind her and another guard in front of her. She stared hard at the empty seat and began to get ready for it to be filled.

She breathed erratically in anticipation and closed her eyes resting her head on her table in front of her. When she looked up the seat was filled with a body in a gray jumper suit. She gasped. His face looked distorted. His eyes were black and green and his forehead was bandaged up.

"Rashel." Hayden smiled the same sickening smile as always. His lip was bloody and bruised she couldn't not stare at it, and she knew that he'd take it the wrong way so she looked at his bandaged head. She nodded. "What can I do for you?" Hayden asked clasping his bruised hands together.

"Stay away from me." Rashel wanted to snap at him, but it came out as a feeble mumble. She had an urge to say sorry, she didn't know why, but his presence made her feel inferior.

He froze with a frown on his face. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm in prison thanks to you." Hayden said leaning back at her confused. Then his expression changed. "Have you been dreaming about me?"

"No. Don't flatter yourself." Rashel said shaking her head.

"You have, haven't you?" Hayden smiled, and laughed. "I knew you had feelings for me."He said as if he knew it all along.

"I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Rashel screamed, fighting the tears_. I don't I don't I don't. Just leave me alone._ She thought hard and long. Hayden smiled in her anguish.

"Really? So do you want me to '_stay away'_? Last time I checked this dump was my home."

"I don't know." She shook her head.

"You...don't know. Does Quinn know- that you are here? He doesn't, does he?"

"What is there to know? Why should I tell him?"She said defensively. She'd had enough of people telling her about Quinn's reaction, what about her? She needed closure, she needed to confront Hayden, and she was. She just wanted the memories to stop.

"Hmm. So this is our dirty little secret?" He said scratching his chin. He made is sound dirty, and Rashel felt the need to scratch her legs.

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!"Rashel screamed releasing the tears and dashing the lamp shade to the ground.

"So the truth comes out...you're scared of me? You weren't scared of me when you bit my hand. You weren't scared when you head butted me, you definitely weren't scared when you got Megan and Quinn to come and beat me up? So how can you be scared? I thought you were strong Rashel, the invincible, the one who could kill if she wanted to?"

"I am... but it's you. You have done something to me – you've scarred me!"

"YOU PUT ME HERE!" Hayden roared. The sound took her off guard, she leant back on the chair, heart pounding. The guard behind him coughed loudly and Hayden corrected his tone. "Things were going so well. We could have been so good together, but you blew it!"

"I never wanted to be with you, I just wanted to be your friend..."Rashel sniffed. "But you ruined everything for me."

"You know, if I go down, I'm take Quinn with me."

"Why?" Rashel gasped.

"LOOK AT ME!" He shouted slamming his fists against the table. The guard grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it hard. Then after a while Hayden was calm again. "Look at what he did to my face. I was in intensive care for a month. I almost died. That is attempted murder. If I'm going down for 'rape' then he's coming down with me."He made the rape sound like it was all a lie, as if it never happened.

"You can't, you have no case." She mumbled.

"How is Quinn anyway?" He asked.

"Fine. We are getting married actually." Hayden laughed. "What is so funny?"

"I guarantee, he will find out that you've seen me and when he does...no more wedding." He chuckled.

"He's not going to find out about this." Rashel said more to herself than to Hayden.

"Why are we here?" Hayden said looking at the guard. "You wanna continue where we left of?"

Rashel glared at him. "I really hate you."

"Hate and love are close emotions. In time...you'll come back to me."

"When hell freezes over."

"Oh....it will - Sooner than you think." Hayden's words left a sour taste in Rashel's mouth, and her stomach felt uneasy. If Quinn did find out that she'd seen Hayden, he'd flip.

Rashel wiped her tears, she hadn't got the closure the way she wanted it, if anything she made her feelings worse. She was more scared. She stormed out of the room to see the worried looking Morgead. He hugged her tightly as she cried in his arms.

"Let's go home." He said to her when the wave of tears cleared.

-

Rashel lay on her back listening to nothing; it was to pretend she couldn't hear the world around her. She needed to think. Then the phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Shell."Quinn said his voice warm and fuzzy.

"I miss you." She said sniffing.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just do." She lied.

"I just wanted to tell you that I've found a great wedding venue, Beth will go nuts, but I don't care."He chuckled.

"That's awesome." She said rubbing her eyes. "When can I see it?"

"How's in two day's time?"

"Perfect. Why two though?"

"Oh...no reason." She knew he was lying, he made it sound so obvious.

"Uh-huh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Eww. I just heard you roll your eyes!"He complained.

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"Okay, I gotta help my mum. Love you. See you in two days time!" Quinn said before hanging up.

"See you..." She said to the dialling tone. She fought the urge to cry, she needed him at that particular moment, more than anything. She pressed her lips against the screen and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-

Two days later...

After Quinn picked up Ash from karate they started playing Night World: The apocalypse with infinite concentration. Their tongues were sticking out and they were sitting so close to the screen they might as well be in the TV.

"Rashel plays this better than you." Ash moaned as Quinn was yet again attacked by a vampire.

"Fine. I'll just not play." Quinn said dropping the control. Ash shouted in protest. The head vampire turned Quinn into a made vampire and began to eat the enemy. The game continued and they were getting far into the game, and the tension was building, and as always Jez came to burst their bubble with hair like medusa.

"Ash, Mum needs help in the kitchen, oh and Quinn, Dad has been calling for you for the last five minutes continuously, if you don't make him stop I'll kill you myself." She said untangling her messy hair.

The boys groaned and Quinn pressed pause. Ash snail paced his way to the kitchen while Quinn sprinted.

"Take a seat." Hunter said as Quinn entered the room. The tone put Quinn off, as it sounded more like a business meeting rather than a family bonding session. "So John, You have no money, no job, no place to live, yet you are still getting married to this Rashel Jordan?"Hunter said sceptically.

"You are actually throwing me out because I proposed to Rashel?" Quinn asked confused.

"There is nothing wrong with what I said." Hunter said leaning against his swivel chair. "You don't expect me to house you – a married man in my house? With your wife? Should you're children live here too- Is that what you want?" Hunter said moving papers and files across his desk and picked out a blue file, and spread the sheets for him to see.

"Hm...I am looking for Jobs and houses." Quinn said. It was true what his father had said. He'd made a commitment and had to deal with the things that come after it.

"So you're still going to marry Rashel Jordan?" Hunter asked titling his head to the side.

"I thought that I made that clear when I asked her to marry me." Quinn said scratching his head.

His father hummed. "You'd love her respect her, even if you knew that she loved someone else."

Then sentence didn't hit him until seconds after. "That's ridiculous!" Quinn laughed. "We're soul mates, we're eternally bonded."

"That word has lost its meaning. Too many people have been throwing that word about here and there. It's just an excuse for the likes of us to mix with the vermin."

"Vermin? Rashel's not vermin!" Quinn said defensively getting angry.

"I consider people associated with drugs, alcohol abuse and rape – vermin."

"Yes! Those are all the reasons I refused to go out with Megan! Rashel is pure, beautiful and lovely – and I love her!"

"Yes, you say that now, but my dear child." He got up from his seat to walk in front of his desk to look directly in front of his son an leant against the table. "Does it bother you that she's been seeing Hayden?"

Quinn tried not to let his face show his emotion, but it was too late, Hunter smiled. The sound of his name brought back what had happened. To this day Quinn thought that he hadn't done enough to vent his anger – he should have killed him.

"So it does bother you..." Hunter said trying – and failing – to hide his joy. "I didn't want to tell you like this, but it kills me, it really does – but she loves him. I've had regular check-ups on Hayden's behaviour – a favour from his father – and an officer told me that Rashel is very flirtatious towards him."

Quinn's heart was pumping. "No, it's not true." He shook his head viciously. "She'd never do something like that. I trust her."

"I'm sorry, but it is. She's been having very vivid dreams about him, and wishing for him to come out of prison, so that they can – and I quote – 'Start where we left off."

"She's not like that." Quinn said steadying his breathing pattern. "Nope. Rashel's not like that."

"Her background suggests otherwise. Recovering drug addict, and alcoholic at 8 years old – I wouldn't be surprised to learn that she was a prostitute-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Quinn snapped slamming his hands against the chair arm rest.

"Simmer son. Her mother was a... and that is now the twins came into the world, it's what they now. Have you two had sex yet...does she seems very experienced?" Hunter asked

"Stop this..." Quinn said breathless pointing his finger at his father. None of this could be true, though, Rashel never spoke of when she was younger – her mother... "Why are you saying these things?"

"If you don't believe me, ask her. Ask her if she has heard anything from Hayden – she won't tell you the truth, but it will be written all over her face." Hunter said walking back to his seat.

"But I saved her from Hayden. He was raping her!" Quinn said leaning over the desk.

"You sure? Or maybe you were interrupting...?"

"BASTERD!"

"IDIOT!" HE shouted back. "Can you not see what is so clearly put in front of you? That night there was no screaming from her, she wasn't struggling to get out? Did she even put up a fight? No –because she wanted to sleep with him - in your car!"

"Megan...yes Megan – she was trying to get Rashel out – she was screaming!"

"Megan was drunk wasn't she? So how can you trust her judgement?"

"I can. I know what I saw!"

"You saw what you wanted to see!"

"Why are you saying this to me?" Quinn cried feeling angry and confused, he out his hands to his head and he scratched his scalp so deep until he felt blood.

"You are my son! I just want the best for you. If you ask me, you should leave that...thing well alone. She's probably a gold digger, you're never sure with these 'types'." Quinn collapsed to the chair, holding his head. That was a lot of information to take in. "...But, If you think she's your 'soul mate', then you should have no doubts. That is all, you can leave now." Hunter said pointing at the door.

Quinn stormed out of the room and flopped onto his bed. She would never do that, ever, ever, ever - she loves and respects me too much to do something like that. No doubts in his mind he trusted her one hundred percent.

If she had, it'd break his heart.

-

Ewan and Jackie were sitting on their bed; they had just bathed Phillip and set him down to bed. They both collapsed down onto the bed completely shattered. "I think I'm going to buy Rashel and Quinn a flat so they can start life by themselves."

It took a while for the sentence to register in Jackie's mind. "They are not moving house! What are you thinking?" Jackie snapped slapping Ewan at the back of his head.

"Well, they have to learn that if they are going to spend the rest of their lives together, then they are going to have to learn that life doesn't come easy. Life is no twilight fantasy – in the real world people have to work hard for things, it's not like I'm buying them an island."

"I know that! But you are buying them a flat!"

"Yeah, that is it, they have to do the rest; they will pay the tax, bills and rent. It's perfect!"

"I don't like the idea of that testosterone filled boy alone in a house with my daughter – and after what Morgead and Jez did that time alone in our house, I'm surprised at you." Jackie shuddered. Ewan rolled his eyes. "We need to look after Shell more, after everything that happened recently with that Hayden boy, frankly I'm surprised how quickly she recovered."Whilst his wife spoke, Ewan smiled at her and then began to laugh. "What is so funny?" Jackie demanded. "I just want to protect her, ever since we moved here there has been nothing but trouble! So what is so hilarious?"

"Nothing, it's just, you call yourself Rashel's mother and yet you won't tell her that you have been in contact with her biological mother." Ewan said slanting his head to the side.

Jackie held in her anger. "How did you know about that?" She hissed. She looked at him in complete shock.

"Why are you so mad? Do you think that she will take her children back?"Ewan suggested. He always knew how to push Jackie's buttons. He never did it personally, Jackie always asked for it.

He knew that all she always wanted to have children, and he tried his hardest to give her one of her own, the IVF treatments failed miserably, and Jackie was a breaking point. He wouldn't eat, drink and all she could do was sleep. She hated herself for being infertile and attempted on three occasions to commit suicide. It was only when Thierry suggested that Ewan should consider adoption, that Jackie could feel her life had meaning.

"Shut the hell up Ewan! I have been more of a mother to those two kids then she could ever be!"Jackie said shaking. "Why are you judging me?"

"I'm not jud-" Ewan started.

"-NO! You are! Aren't I a great mother to these kids? Don't you think that I know best for them?" Jackie started to cry, she bit her lip to stop them from trembling, she closed her eyes to compose herself, when she began to speak her voice started cracking with every word. "You haven't met this 'Melisande' she is the worst mother in the world. Don't you remember why we choose the twins?"

"Yeah I-"

At that moment Ewan was cut off by Keller and Beth. "Dad, we're going to David's house so he can teach us how to use Photoshop. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ewan said smiling.

"What's wrong with mum?"Keller said looking at her mother red eyed and teary. Jackie began to sniff and wipe her eyes quickly.

"Nothing, I'm just emotional about Rashel's engagement, I'm scared she going to leave..."

"Ah, let her go. At least you got me, I love you more you know!"Keller said winking. The Jackie started crying again. "Did I say something wrong?"Keller said to Ewan who shook his head. "Alright, bye parents!"She said closing the door.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jackie said clearing her throat. She stood up and carried the sleeping Phillip towards the door.

"Fine." Ewan said watching them. "Just know that if the girls find out...it won't end well."

"They won't find out, because we won't tell them." Jackie said giving Ewan 'the stare'.

She opened the door and Morgead was stood but the door giving her a shock. "Oh, you scared me." Morgead's face looked serious concerned. "Is everything alright? Nothing troubling you?"Jackie said voice slightly shaky.

"No... Nothing..." Morgead said frowning as he walked away from Jackie. "Something's obviously troubling you..." He said to himself.

He'd heard too much, and none of it was positive. Rashel and Keller needed to know about her mother, he'd heard them crying for answers. He'd heard Jackie lie every time they asked, and he always knew it was dodgy, and that conversation cleared up any misconceptions he'd have.

If Jackie wasn't going to tell the truth, then he'd have to do it for her.

-

Rashel knocked on Quinn's door, then rang the door bell until someone answered the door. Quinn came out looking less than enthusiastic to see his bride to be. She was completely oblivious to this as she smiled pulling him into a kiss. But it wasn't soft, tender or romantic. If felt like kissing a stone. Hard and non moving.

"What's wrong?" Rashel asked looking into Quinn's eyes.

"Nothing. Let's get going." Quinn said waking in front of her.

"Hey! Wait." Rashel said grabbing onto his arm. "Wait for me." She smiled but he didn't smile back. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I told you. Nothing."

"So why are you sulking."

It took a while for him to answer. "You'd never do anything behind my back would you?" He asked.

"No never. That's a strange question." She said thinking about.

"I mean, you wouldn't go and see someone that I trusted you not too see...would you?"

"No." Rashel said smiling slightly confused.

"Good." He said looking at her face. He believed and didn't believe her.

"Why did you ask?"

"My dad has check-ups to see who has been seeing Hayden n prison, and a friend of mine saw him recently...That person is not longer my friend." Quinn said speeding up. "I wish he was dead."

Rashel froze in her position, cleared her throat and chased after him feeling awkward about blatantly lying to him.

* * *

**Hmm. **

**This chapter shows how tired I am...  
**

**Looking forward to the next part? I'm not.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter so I can improve. **

**Next chapter will come a bit later, i've got a lot of revision to do!**

**Have a good day, stay safe and stay strong! **


	19. Ah crap! THE BIG DAY IS HERE!

**Okay, ya'll....this story is getting on my nerves! ARGH! Frustration. Okay, I'm calm now. Oh...wait I'm tired damn. **

**Beautiful reviews as usual – you guys are awesome! Keep them coming...! Yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own Night World. But watch out L.J Smith 'cause when I wake up...I'll do....something...and then I'll rule the fricken world! But first, SLEEEP!**

**-**

The kitchen is meant to be a busy place. That's where all the food is, people normally bustle about finding something to eat. People use it as a place to stay quiet being around the green bushy plants spraying them with fertilizer. But in the Quinn household it's dead. Three times a day it is used. Breakfast, Lunch, and dinner. No snacks, no relaxing time, no nothing.

So it was rare moments like these where Quinn's mum would force her children to help her cook the Sunday roast. Though it was busy, there was no talking, no screaming, only the sound of boiling peas, roasting chicken and the slicing of carrots and potatoes.

It was also rare that Hunter would walk in. It was more of a miracle. When he stepped in Quinn's mum thought that something important or serious had happened.

"Oh my...who died? Not uncle Bracken, you know I always knew his beer drinking would be the end for him..." She said wiping her hands on her apron looking like the perfect wife.

Hunter just stared at her. "I didn't come in here to speak with you." He said looking at her up and down. "Don't you have ironing to do?" He spat. Taking a shocked breath in Quinn's mum rushed past him to take out the clothes in the laundry basket.

"Why are you so rude to her?" Quinn asked shaking his head. His father was horrid, he knew that, and he knew that he never really loved his mother, but to constantly be so nasty. "She's never done anything to you."

Hunter just raised his eyebrows and changed the subject. "So, are you still going to marry Rashel Matthews? Or have you decided against it." He smiled. He knew that Quinn wouldn't trust that girl every again. Hayden was his enemy. He knew his son very well, he had his pride, and he trusted his father. Hunter had made sure of it.

"I'm still marrying her." Quinn said chopping the onions not looking at him, trying not to let the tears forming in his eyes get in his way.

"What?" He scoffed. "She's been seeing Hayden a lot, you don't care that she loves him more than you?"

"I don't trust what comes out of your mouth." He said sniffing as he began to peel the garlic.

"Watch your tone, boy." Hunter said leaning over him intimidating. Quinn raised his eyebrows and cricked his neck.

"Or what? You're going to beat me? Please, I don't care what you do to me. I'm not mum." He said rolling his eyes. Though he was never sure what hid or his mother relationship was. HE didn't know whether he beat her...or just scared her. It didn't make sense, she never had any injuries that stopped her working around the house but she always flinched when Hunter raised it in front of her.

"That Matthews girl is no good. You shouldn't be hanging around her. I know best."

"Sure..." He'd heard that before. "Jez, where are the carrots?" He said over his shoulder. She passed them to him giving him a warning look.

Every now and then Quinn would push it, and Jez always knew when her dad would snap. It would be quick, painless and first, but soon her big brother would be on the ground in agony. Ash didn't need to see it again, the time he saw what his father was capable of he wouldn't speak for 3 months.

"Do you want to help? I'm mean if you're going to eat it, you might as well contribute to the effort." Hunter opened his mouth to say something, but Quinn filled the gap. "You might actually have some time with your daughter – you now catch up over the last 17 years of her life. Oh no wait? Did you realise you had one- a daughter I mean." Ash let out a light laugh and then continued stirring the peas in the pot.

Jez looked behind her slightly embarrassed. Hunter looked at him up and down curling a fist.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I'm the one with a knife in my hand." Quinn winked. "Face it, you can't stand that you can't split me and Rashel up."

Hunter rolled his eyes and yawned. "Hmm." He stepped closer to Jez kissed the top of her head and smoothed down her hair. The act was mind blowing. Jez was close to tears and Ash was having a panic attack by the cooker.

Hunter glared at Quinn and walked out of the room. When he past his wife he put his hand softly on her shoulder for a brief second before slamming the door.

The room was silent as everyone looked at everyone mouths open. They had never seen Hunter behave so 'lovingly' to their mother without it being false, put on to his staff and other businessmen to show that he had a beautiful family minus flaws.

"Who was he? And what has he done with our father!" Ash said mouth open looking completely shocked.

"I don't care. I like it!" Jez said frying the chopped carrots and spring onions. She smiled to herself, her Dad actually touched her, and she didn't need to scream in pain.

-

Days and days of planning and organisation, the big wedding was fast approaching and no one was more excited than Rashel. She smiled knowing that Hayden was out of her hair, and Megan no longer a threat.

She, Blaise and Morgead were lounging with their parents and Phillip in the living room watching Judge Judy. Laughing when necessary and gasping on cue.

The phone rang and everyone ignored it, but then it stopped and began again. Everyone felt the need for the annoying noise to stop so everyone turned to Ewan. Who looked around aimlessly avoiding his family's eye contact.

"Hey...I think the phones ringing...I think you should get that babe." Jackie said playing with Phillips curly hair. She batted her eyelashes and smiled girlishly until Ewan couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up and ran to the phone.

"And that's how it's done kids." Jackie said stretching.

"Amazing." Blaise said.

"An inspiration." Morgead agreed.

Three minutes later Ewan bounded into the room with a big grin on his face. "I just got a call from Hunter." Ewan said hopping from leg to leg. "He's inviting us to a big annual party."

"Really? When." Jackie said.

"Tomorrow." He said panting as he did the running man. "I think it's like an awards ceremony, so we gotta look sharp.

"Rightio."

"You guys have a good time. I'll babysit!" Morgead said massaging Rashel's head.

She batted his hand away. "Hey! I'm not a baby, you douche." She said pinching his arm as hard as she could

"You sure 'cause you fight like one." Morgead said not flinching for the pain.

"Oh really?" Rashel said squaring up to him.

"Really." He said raising both eyebrows.

"Errm... guys, I'm really glad that your bonding. But my news first, then you can fight later." Ewan said tapping his foot. Rashel and Morgead mouthed sorry and he continued. "It's like an awards ceremony and the staff get to bring their families – it's gonna be awesome!" Ewan said jumping for joy.

"Great...another evening with Quinn's dad..."Rashel said leaning her head on Blaise's shoulder. The teens looked unimpressed.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport. It's gonna be real fun." Ewan was on his knees. "I gotta have you guys there with me...it wouldn't be worth going otherwise." He pleaded with his eyes so hard you couldn't say no to.

"We'll come dad." Blaise said unenthusiastically.

"Really?" Ewan said holding his breath. He didn't wait for an answer and hugged the three so tightly they began to bashed him on the back to get him off them.

When they released from the hug the phone rang again. Ewan, who was currently on the floor, looked at everyone like ' I am not doing that again.' So Rashel took the repsonsiblity and skipped to the phone and as she answered it she heard panting.

"Hello?" She said a bit confused.

"Rashel...its...me...Quinn..." He breathing heavily.

"Oh. Hi. What are you doing."

"Can you meet...me outside... in the next...10 minutes?"

"Erm... yeah sure." She said concerned at the breathless way he was speaking.

"Okay...bye..."

Ten minutes later Quinn and Rashel met up and took a taxi. She was ordered to cover her ears while he told the driver where to go. Rashel sat back and looked outside the window. Quinn held her hand withholding information.

Minutes later they entered the heart of the city, or more importantly, the most expensive part of the city. Rashel looked at her jeans, trainers and baggy shirt and felt out of place. I hope we aren't eating in a fancy restaurant... she thought. Quinn jumped out of the car paid the driver and opened Rashel's door, before she had time to realise the car had stopped.

She stepped out and linked arms with Quinn until they got to the giant building in front of them.

"Okay, Can I cover your eyes?"

"No." Rashel said letting Quinn cover her eyes.

He steadied her past the reception, and into the lift. After a few seconds they got out, and Quinn guided her to a door. He fumbled in his pocket until he found the keys. He turned the lock and kicked the door open.

"Guess what?" He said leading her into the room. "I got that job I was telling you about." Finally, some conversation... she thought rolling her eyes.

"Oh! That's so great." She said really pleased. "Is that it..." She said waiting for more. She had yet to start writing her CV and sending it off to employers. Thought she didn't know what would want to hire her.

"Yeah, so I can start spending some money...for after the wedding..."

"Huh? Like what."She said confused.

"You'll see..." He said with a mischievous smile.

Where have I heard that before? Rashel thought.

"This is it." He said guiding Rashel into a room. He took his hands away unveiling the modern room. "It's got our own ensuite bathroom, kitchen bedroom..." He said scratching his head. "It's not much but-"

"I LOVE IT!" She shrieked jumping on his back catching him off guard. "Our own place!" She said giddily.

In a tall block of flats, that were fresh and clean, only the richest families could apply to live in a place like this. It was better than a 5 star hotel - The higher the floor the more expensive the rent. Out of 8 floors they were on floor 4. Not too expensive and certainly not cheap.

Looking around the room, it wasn't too big for two people and not too small for two people. It was just right; with a lounge with a television and a sofa and arm chair a fully equipped bathroom and kitchen and a queen sized bed in the middle of the bedroom with a big wardrobe and two separate chests of draws.

She jumped up and looked out of the big window looking over the city. "Wow." She said marvelling at the view. She looked down at the people bustling to work, running to catch a bus, power walking to not be late to a meeting, families walking their children to school, cars stuck in huge traffic jams beeping and tooting. She smiled at it all. This was her home and she loved it. Now she would be able to live in it, as her own person. Able to do what she wanted, and be what she wanted – being able to do it with Quinn was a dream come true.

"So..you like it then?" He said. She nodded excitedly too happy to speak. Knowing her love for the room Quinn stepped outside and shut the door making his way to make an offer. Hunter being his father, the flat was a done deal. They got it, and he paid for it. Nothing could go wrong.

-

"Which one?" Rashel said holding up two different evening dresses. "Red, or Blue...I think I wear too much blue. What do you think?"

"I think the sight of you in your bra and knickers are just...perfect."Quinn said looking over at Rashel from her bed. "Could look at you all day!"He said stretching. "Go like that!"

"Hilarious. Seriously, Red or Blue."She said feeling tired at holding these two hangers.

"Red. Cos you are H-O-T-T, HOT!"He said making scorching noises. "Plus it shows off your 'assets' shall we say."

"Stop messing- you pervert! I wanna look nice for this evening your dad has got for us."

"Well, it's more for Ewan. I think he's gonna get a promotion. Very boring." Quinn said hugging the pillow. Then he saw Vogue Magazine and began to have read. He flicked through the pages looking at the girls with no real interest.

"So? Either way, I'm gonna look amazing. Why aren't you getting ready?" she said seeing him reading her magazine. She had to throw a teddy bear at him to get his attention.

"I'm not comfortable getting dressed in front of a girl." He said like it was a confession.

"You're joking right?" She said putting both hands on her hips.

"No...I'm shy."He said placing the magazine down.

"Whatever! Get ready! My dad won't be pleased!" She said clapping her hands as if she was ordering around a child. She wasn't even properly dressed yet. No jewellery prepared or shoes and they had to match the dress with has to match the purse.

"I'm surprised your parents are letting us get dressed in the same room." Quinn said rolling on top his stomach.

"Well they are gonna have to get used to it, I mean we are gonna get married and live together– duh." She said clipping her hair into a bun. She laid out her lipsticks, eye liner and mascara into height order.

He looked at her so happy and life fulfilled. She was perfect. "I can't wait for you to be my wife."She said making her blush.

"Stop before I vomit." Morgead said putting his fingers in his mouth as he entered the room. He loked around the room and was shocked at the sight of his sister. "Good god woman. Your naked! Dear lord." He said covering his eyes. "What kinda sick thing are you doing in here?"

"Shut up Morgy. Pick; Red or Blue." Rashel said posing in the mirror.

"Red. You wear to much blue." He said feeling his way around her room. Rashel smiled. Her big brother new her well...

"What are you looking for?" Quinn asked as he looked at Morgead rubbing his hands over his legs.

"My red jumper? Blaise stole it." Morgead said squeezing Quinn's face. "What the hell is this?"

"My face!" Quinn said.

"Oh. Sorry ." he said taking his hand away like it had been dipped in acid.

"Why do you want that smelly thing? It's a formal evening."Rashel said taking the dress out of the plastic.

"I know, I just want to do my laundry – is that so wrong."

"Yeah? 'Cause it's you. Why now?" She said raising her eyebrows unconvinced.

"Because I want to."

"Really? Or is it because mum's made you?" Rashel said getting into the dress.

"Hey! Shhh, just shh, no -sstop raining on my parade." He said still feeling around.

"Morgead I'm dressed now."

"Thank god – WHOA! Hot damn!" He said looking at his sister. "You look so pretty." He like a proud dad. "But your hair looks atrocious."

"That's because I haven't started it yet."

"Thank god. There was no way I was going anywhere with you...with your hair like that." He laughed as he left the room.

"You do look beautiful." He said looking at her in a short cut red dress with small delicately placed sequins and black flower patterns. She took some time to look at herself in the mirror, and while happy with her appearance, she was less than pleased with her fiancée's.

"Alright lover boy. Get it off!" She said pulling his legs.

"Hey! Pervert." He said. "I'm shy...gimme sometime to compose myself."

"Off, off off off!" She chanted as she clapped her hands. "C'mon sexy! Get it off." She said sitting down and took out the pins from her hair letting the long locks cascade down her back.

When he was in the centre of the room directly in position for Rashel to see him in her mirror began to strip tease. Rashel whooped and cheered as she straightened her hair. The stripping continued until it became him putting his suit on. He sang I'm so sexy while Rashel hummed along while applying her makeup.

When they were finished Rashel helped Quinn with his tie and they strolled down the stairs like a famous couple arm in arm.

They came down the stairs and slowly the others dispersed from every other part of the house. The babysitter came out of the living room with Phillip fast asleep in her arms and Mary-Lynnette holding her hand. Ewan came out of his room with Morgead just behind him while Jackie came out of the kitchen with Blaise.

The family looked amazing. They stepped out into the cold and straight into a limo that Hunter had personally provided for the Mathews family.

"This is amazing!" Blaise said giddily, she reached for the wine bottle and Jackie smacked it saying; _Are you mad?_ So she spent most of the car ride staring at the glowing lights and embraced the atmosphere. This was the life she wanted. Glitz and glamour, being spoilt by rich people. It made her feel worthy.

Morgead, Rashel and Quinn spent most of the time singing along to the music creating their own sitting down dance routine for every song till they got the destination.

When they did get there, the driver came out and opened the door politely helping the ladies in the vehicle out first.

Everyone was speechless at the venue. It was a whole building with water fountains and sculptures. Green grass, gorgeous flowers and millions of people all dressed up came out of the cars. There was even a bunch of photographers taking family pictures.

"Whoa." Morgead said dragging out the word till Blaise punched him in the stomach.

Photographers seeing a new family's arrival rushed to the Mathews and asked for a group picture. They all stood around smiling genuinely holding hands and embracing each other. It was the perfect picture for a perfect moment.

In a giant hall, there were rows and rows of circle tables full of people. Young, old, married single all mingling with everyone. But each table had the family name. Hunter so intent on keeping families together he made sure everyone was with their loved ones...in blood relation.

"See you later." Quinn said giving Rashel a quick kiss before speed walking to his table. He sat in between Jez and his mother. Hunter leaned over and put a piece of paper on the table in front of Quinn.

"What is this?" He said picking it up. Then his eyes went wide. "Why are you giving me money?"

"A little birdie told me that you have put an offer on a flat...Well, you've been out bided – by me."Hunter said filling up his glass.

"What?" Quinn said confused.

"You didn't think I'd let you move out did you? Let you marry and live with Rashel..." He chuckled and rubbed his face, hiding the emotion.

Quinn was confused. He went over the previous conversation with him in his head. "But before...you told me to move out...and get a job...that's what I've done!" He snapped getting angry.

"Hmm...Well. I changed my mind. Family is important , they must stay together. You aren't leaving my home, unless I say." He said. He changed his position showing that the discussion was over.

Quinn was left infuriated confused, and shocked.

When everyone was seated the toasts began. Naturally Hunter began. The room was completely silence staring at his family table.

"It has been a very long year, and we are all tired. But we stand here united together in this recession stronger than ever before. I'm proud of you all..." He said smiling. The room began to clap quietly.

Looking at the magnitude of the venue really brought home how powerful Hunter really was. There were millions of people in this room, and he owned all of his staff and their families whether they knew it or not.

"We have achieved many great things this year. Some stood out more than others, and these people need to be rewarded. It gives me such pleasure, to offer this once and a life time opportunity to the one and only, Ewan Mathews." Roaring applause came from the crowd.

Ewan's jaw dropped, he smiled and laughed. He didn't know where to place himself. Jackie kissed him repeatedly.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" She said. Hugging him tightly. He was speechless.

"Well done dad!" Morgead said slapping on his back.

Hunter cleared his throat – the audience automatically quietened down – he continued. "This will be abroad in Paris – for the whole family, a new home, new car and new life will begin there, and we wish you the best." The applause was harder and louder than before. So many employees where jealous, pretending to be happy but they were bitter on the inside.

The Matthews table was gobsmacked. Morgead began to choke on his drink, and Rashel was wheezing. "You have become more than a employee, you a member of my family." Hunter said holding up his glass. "To the Mathews Family!" He said and everyone cheered.

"So this is what a heart attack is like." Rashel said putting her hand to her heart as she wheezed. "Paris?" This wasn't right, it was a joke. It must be a joke.

"Moving away? This guys taking the piss!" Morgead hissed under his breath to Blaise. She shrugged.

"Here, or Paris, I'm still gonna be bored." She said. "But I might get a French boyfriend...actually I'm looking forward to this new life."

"Shut up Blaise. This is a load of bull." Morgead snapped at her as he began to search for Jezebel's face. She had her head in her hands and Ash was rubbing her back. Quinn was frozen locked on Hunters face.

Everyone was thinking the same thing at the same time. This was all wrong.

Ewan plastered the smile on his face though inside he knew that his family's lives had been turned upside down.

-

When the toasts had finished the floor was open for dancing, the bar was open to drinks and the buffet was open to eat.

Jez staggered over to Morgead in a fit of emotion, when she hugged him it was like she never wanted to let go. She released all her feelings in his chest. Morgead stood shaking his head fighting the tears, but it was a losing battle.

Ash sat with his mum crying into her lap. He was never going to see Mare again, and that feeling pained him.

Rashel already crying sprinted into Quinn's arms and cried and cried, though Quinn was full of anger. He could kill his father. This was the ultimate plan to split him a Rashel and him up. His dad had to pay.

"Why had he done this?" She cried gasping for breath. "Why does he hate my family?" Quinn rubbed her back. There was nothing he could do he was powerless. His father's word was final. There would be no more Rashel and Quinn. There would be no wedding, no honeymoon...everything was ruined.

"I don't want to learn French!"Morgead complained.

"You're never gonna see me again, and you're worried about learning another language!" Jez said slapping him around the face. They she took his cheek and kissed it. "Why?" She croaked.

From a far Hunter looked over at his children in amusement. They were crying and hugging and struggling to hold their emotions. It's was pitiful. He felt no guilt- because finally, he got what he wanted...

-

The next day, when the shock died down, Rashel and Quinn sat together in the park soaking up the crisp air.

"I lost the flat...my dad bought it..." Quinn said to the air.

"I know...I heard."

The wind blew filling the silence. So many things un related to the topic, but it was hard to avoid.

Quinn took a deep breath in before he spoke. "How much is he giving your dad?"

"Triple what he gets now. Everyone is telling him to take the offer, so, he's gonna call your dad this evening."Rashel signed.

"That's great for him, but, does that mean everyone has to go?" he said looking at her hoping.

"Yeah...apparently there is no other way. This is my last month here...before I live in France..." She looked down and began to twiddle her thumbs nervously.

"That sucks." He whispered more to himself than to her.

"Can we not talk about it anymore?" Rashel asked with glistening eyes. She wiped them before the tears rumbled down her cheek.

"Sure..." He reached down into his bag and began searching, when he found what he was looking for he handed it to her shyly. "Here. I got this for you...I was gonna give to you later on but..."

"What is it?... I've already got a ring?" She said tracing the shape of the black box. Slowly she lifted the lid to see a shiny golden heart shaped pendant. "Oh..Quinn! It's amazing. I love it." When she opened it, there were no pictures in side. Before she could ask Quinn answered for her.

"I thought we could get the pictures done today. So its something that you can remember me by..."

"You make it sound like you're going to die..."

"I might do...being without you..." He signed.

"Okay, I think we should get those pictures done!" She said standing up avoiding the negative talk.

So they went to the nearest photography store where they took goofy, romantic and serious pictures knowing that this may be one of the last times they saw each other regularly. Rashel sat on his lap, and then Quinn sat on hers, making them ache. They laughed and joked, not as happily as they would normally, but they did it to settle their pain.

Rashel hobbled around the shopping mall until Quinn threw her over his back. She went bright red every time she saw someone looking suspiciously, concerned or cheerful about what Quinn was doing. But then again she didn't care.

Later on when they were both on the ground, they went to the Tiffany's where Quinn bought her present and got them to place the photos in the necklace.

When it was finished Quinn helped her put it on her neck. She opened it and looked at the two of them smiling and laughing together. Sadness swept over her, and she began to cry.

-

A month went quicker than expected. Everyone tried to absorb as much time as they could with each other; whether it was as extravagant as buying presents, or going to see movies, or staying in and watching movies.

Everyone began to feel the pressure as the family packed. With every bag she tapped up, Keller and Rashel thought they were going to be sick. The house was made bare and depressed everyone. Ewan kissed the floor of the old house before they stepped into the taxi.

There was an eerie silence in the car to the airport. Everyone kept to themselves but making sure they were with their loved ones the whole way.

When they arrived, the bags were put away onto a trolley the family slowly walked to the main entrance. After the family had checked in, emotion poured over the family. Hugging, crying...complete sadness.

Jez couldn't stand the long goodbye so she told Morgead to 'Piss Off' as she stormed back into the car dragging Ash with her. This left Quinn and Rashel.

"I can't believe it..." Rashel said shaking and breathing heavily.

"Don't leave me to some French guy." He jokes.

She sniffed. "No, never. Not a chance. I'm more into Spaniards." She laughed.

Quinn wrapped his arms around her shoulder and kissed her head.

"Looks like no wedding then. Beth will be so pleased."Rashel said sniffing. She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

"Paris. Write to me...email, letter, anything." He sounded serious. He made sure he had eye contact with her for more reasons than one.

"Only if you do it for me. You better visit me."

"You better visit me." She said nudging him.

They laughed and then there was a long silence with them soaking up the moment.

"This really sucks!" Rashel said burying her head in his chest. "I don't wanna leave..." She said breaking down. "I want to stay so much..."

"I know." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you."

"You know I love you, and I will marry you, come what may Rashel Jordan-Matthews." She said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'll look forward to it."

"C'mon Shell..." Jackie called from afar. "We need to do passport control..."

Rashel stood shaking holding onto Quinn's arms never wanting to let them go, she felt secure and safe, and being parted from those hands scared her. She looked at him urging him to stop the world, so they could just be with each other for years. She was scared this new life in Paris would change them. She was scared how Quinn would react to everything whilst she was gone. She was scared what would happen to Jez and Morgead, Mary-Lynnette and Ash. She was so powerless all she could do was cry, and crying was what she did.

She looked at her family tear-eyed waiting. Morgead was pissed going straight through to check in, not waiting for anyone. Mary-Lynnette was so pale, drained of emotions looking so lifeless as she clung onto Blaise.

Rashel wanted it to stop, this madness. But she couldn't.

"I think you should go now..." Quinn said looking at her family.

"I don't want to..." She whispered.

Then there was a final word from Morgead who had stormed back to see why everyone was taking so long. He saw Quinn and Rashel and felt sick. Not an embarrassed sick that ne normally felt, but a sick that made him want to collapse and cry. So he did what came naturally. "FOR FUCKS SAKE RASHEL HURRY UP! I AIN'T GOT ALL FUCKING DAY!" He roared at her. Ewan looked at him in disbelief before Morgead gave him a look that said; this is your entire fault.

So with the final word spoken. Rashel and Quinn parted hands... and said their goodbyes.

The last time they touched, the last time they kissed, and the last time they'd see each other face to face. But one thing would stay the same, they were both completely and utterly love struck.

Tearful Rashel and Keller walked hand in hand around duty free until they were called to boarding. When they queued to get onto the plane there was a bustle and a shove to get to the front.

A woman emerged wearing big hooped earrings, false eyelashes and dressed as if she was a teenager. "MY BABIES!" she screamed hands out and crying.

"What?" Morgead said screwing the woman. "Is she talking to you two?" He said prodding the twins on the back. "ERm...guys...can you hear me...?"

Rashel stood frozen.

"Mum...?"Keller choked out.

**-**

**THE END! Thank the lord! – no I'm joking, it's pretty depressing, though I'm kinda tired so it hasn't hit me yet. **

**Cheesy ending but who cares! =] **

**I want to thank you all for the awesome reviews you've given me; you guys gave me to motivation to keep this story going. In particular I want to say a big giant thank you to my regular reviewers; BethXD, Midnights Wolf, Hearts of Pyjamas Ash, Raptured Heart, HealingSpring Waters and DCI Keller, XSweetXCandyX. Mental hugs and kisses coming your way! If I wrote your name wrong...then blame the tiredness. I'M SORRY!**

**I have left it open for a sequel, so tell me if you think I should. **

**What did you guys think of the chapter? Let me now... feel free to tell me your highlights of this silly story, favourites because I never know what people like and dislike. It's all about improvements!**

**God Bless people! I'm off to bed! **


	20. here it comes

Hello!

No, this is not a chapter, this is more... answering a request.

Many of you asked for me to do a sequel...and I shall!!!! XD. You also asked if I could let you know what it is called etc. Does Love Struckk 2 sound any good????

I will be posting it tomorrow at 7pm UK time... Put me on your Authout Alert list just incase if you haven't already.

Thanks again for the great reviews!

Si

xxxx


	21. Not a chapter a Question

Hi.

Suchawolfgirl here.

No this isn't a chapter... cause.. its.. a question. Hee hee.

I have some Love Struckk outtakes. My story was going in one direction, but then I changed my mind. This first idea is on my computer… I didn't know whether to delete them, but then I thought I should post it.

What do you guys think?

If I did post it, I'll give you a brief run down on what chapters replaced it. Is that okay?

I know I haven't posted Love Struckk 2 chapter 5 yet… but it is coming. If you haven't reviewed my story: then what are you waiting for – PRESS THE BUBBLE BUTTON!


End file.
